Alive
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Warning : NaruGaa, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, Mpreg. Gaara hamil?/ Ya dia sedang mengandung anakmu Naruto. Capter 12 Update
1. Chapter 1

Alive

**Disclaimer**

Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini milik Kirin. Jadi Kirin pinjam charnya ya Kishimoto-sensei.

**Summary**

Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").

**Warning** : Yaoi, Rape, Mpreg, dll

**Pairing** : NaruGaa

* * *

**Yah FanFic ini Kirin ambil dari setelah Gaara dihidupkan lagi oleh nenek Chiyo dan Anggap disini sudah ada Sai. **

**Kirin peringatkan ya!**

"**Karena ini FanFic yang berarti berasal dari imaginasi author dan karena ini FanFic buatan Kirin jadi suka-suka Kirin mau dibuat kaya gimana."**

**Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY/HOMO silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

**Dan yang gak bisa terima Mpreg silahkan tekan 'Back'.**

**(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR ^_~)**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada yang seperti itu?!" Sekarang Naruto sedang berada diruang Hokage bersama team tujuh dan team Guy.

"Tapi itu memang konsekuensinya Naruto," Jawab Tsunade sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

"Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan laki-laki!" Naruto masih menolak.

"Sudah ku bilangkan ini konsekuansinya!" Bentak Tsunade dengan geram. "Tsunagakure juga sudah menyetujuinya," Lanjut Tsunade.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka setuju Kazekagenya menikah dengan pria," Sangkal Naruto lagi.

Yah, inilah hal mencengangkan yang sedang melanda dua desa yang terikat oleh aliansi itu. Setelah Naruto kembali dari misi penyelamatan Gaara, dia mendapatkan kabar yang sangat tak masuk akal. Jurus yang digunakan nenek Chiyo ternyata membuat Naruto dan Gaara terikat satu sama lain dan menurut pendapat para tetua dari kedua desa jalan terbaik adalah menikahkan Naruto dan Gaara. Karena baik secara langsung atau tidak Naruto dan Gaara sudah menjadi satu kesatuan, dikarenakan Naruto yang menggunakan cakranya dan menarik Gaara dari alam bawah. Dengan kata lain Naruto sudah menarik Gaara kedalam dirinya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga ikatan itu adalah dengan menikahkan mereka berdua. Karena kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama maka ikatan diantara mereka akan menipis dan salah satu dari keduanya akan meninggal.

"Karena mereka juga kita tak ada pilihan lain," Jawab Tsunade.

"No Thanks!" Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Kalau begitu Gaara yang akan mati!" Ucap Tsunade.

"Mana bisa begitu? Bicara seenaknya saja! Aku tidak terima!" Jawab Naruto.

"Karena kau memiliki cakra lebih banyak," Jawab Tsunade, "Silahkan saja lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi jangan menyesal dikemudian hari." Tsunade menghakhiri kalimatnya.

Dengan berat hati Naruto menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Dan sudah diputuskan kalau Gaara yang mendapat peran istri. Pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan acara sederhana namun sangat sakral dan penuh suka duka. Hinata pingsan sejak mendapatkan kabar Naruto akan menikah dengan Gaara. Sama halnya dengan penduduk Suna yang mengalami kritis karena para gadis serta remaja terus menangis patah hati. Kankurou diangkat menjadi Kazekage ke-enam namun tak melengserkan Gaara sebagai Kazekage ke-lima. Menurut para tetua dan warga desa Gaara adalah Kazekage yang bijak dan memikirkan segalanya dengan matang. Jadi mereka tak keberatan Gaara tinggal di desa lain dan masih menjabat sebagai Kazekage ke-lima di Suna.

Temari dan juga Kankurou sudah pasrah dengan apa yang harus dijalani adik bungsu mereka. Naruto memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuh dan mengubah hati Gaara. Menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan dan membuat Gaara memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Selain itu mereka juga tak ingin kalau Gaara sampai mati.

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, Gaara resmi menjadi penduduk Konoha dan tinggal bersama Naruto. Dan karena hal itu pula akhirnya Tsunade dan para tetua memutuskan untuk memberikan rumah baru bagi Naruto. Karena tak mungkin Gaara akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto yang sempit itu. Mereka mendapatkan rumah yang cukup besar dengan tiga kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur dan beberapa ruangan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara sudah siap belum?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara, sekarang mereka akan pergi ke gedung Hokage karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Sudah," Jawab Gaara singkat dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Kadang Naruto gemas juga karena Gaara hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata setiap harinya. Mereka juga tidur dikamar yang berbeda, terlalu canggung bagi Naruto untuk tinggal satu kamar dengan Gaara. Belum tentu juga Gaara mau tidur dengannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," Ucap Naruto, Gaara mengikuti langkah Naruto dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Yo Naruto!" Sapa Kiba saat berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak ada misi Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi," Jawab Kiba, "Eh kalau dilihat-lihat istrimu manis juga ya?" Bisik Kiba ditelinga Naruto.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" Naruto memukul kepala Kiba dan melirik Gaara yang berada tak jauh darinya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Aduduh, aku kan Cuma berusaha jujur," Kiba meringis mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Aku sibuk!" Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu tapi kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Ayo Gaara," Naruto berbalik dan menarik tangan Gaara.

"Heh, bilang saja cemburu," Cibir Kiba kemudian tertawa kecil.

Kini Naruto dan Gaara sudah berada dalam ruangan hokage dan mengurusi beberapa berkas.

"Oh ya Naruto, aku punya barang bagus," Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan anggur yang tidak memabukkan," Jawab Tsunade.

"Ceh, mana ada yang seperti itu!" Cibir Naruto.

"Makanya kubilang ini barang bagus," Ucap Tsunade sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil dua botol kecil dari dalam lemari.

"Cobalah," Tawar Tsunade sambil menyodorkan dua gelas pada Gaara dan Naruto.

"Apa benar-benar aman?" Naruto menatap curiga pada gelas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau tidak aman tak akan kuberikan pada Gaara," Jawab Tsunade.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Cuma Gaara?!" Naruto tidak terima. Karena merasa tidak enak dan berusaha menghormati Tsunade maka Gaara mengambil gelas yang ada dihadapnnya.

"Tunggu! Biar aku dulu yang minum," Ucap Naruto menghentikan gerakan Gaara.

"Hmm, suami yang sayang istri ya?" Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Naruto.

Naruto segera menenggak habis minumannya, bagi Naruto rasanya agak aneh memang tapi tak terjadi apapun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak buruk," Jawab Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Gaara, "Cobalah," Ucap Naruto. Gaara segera meminum bagiannya dan karena ukuran gelasnya memang kecil maka dengan sekali teguk saja minuman itu sudah habis.

"Enak bukan?" Tanya Tsunade. Gaara hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya rasanya agak aneh baginya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," Ucap Naruto dan beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Pasangan yang sangat serasi, aku tak menyangka sebelumnya," Tsunade berujar pelan dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Haaah saatnya bekerja," Tsunade merenggangkan pinggangnya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Permintaan dari pihak Rumah Sakit juga makin aneh saja," Ucap Tsunade sambil membuka lemari.

Pik!

Tsunade menydari sesuatu yang ganjil, 'Kenapa botol anggurnya masih penuh?' Batin Tsunade. "Jangan-jangan?" Tsunade berbalik dan menatap horror pada botol yang terletak diatas meja.

"Shizuneeeeee!" Suara lengkingan Tsunade yang sangat keras membuat orang yang namanya dipanggil melesat secepat mungkin keasal suara.

"Ada apa nona Tsunade?" Tanya Shizune sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ramuan regerasi sel penyubur kandungan dan peningkat libido yang ku buat kau taruh dimana?" Tanya Tsunade dengan was-was.

"Bukankah anda menyuruh saya untuk memasukkannya kedalam lemari?" Shizune Nampak bingung.

"Kalau begitu?" Tsunade melirik dua botol kecil yang sudah kosong yang terletak diatas meja.

"Ja-jangan-jangan?" Wajah Shizune mulai berubah jadi horror. "Naruto minum yang mana?" Tanya Shizune ragu.

"Libido.." Jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Kyaaaa! Apa kita harus mengamankan Gaara-san?" Shizune mulai panik.

"Tidak mungkin, itu terlalu memaksa," Jawab Tsunade pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berguling gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, sejak kembali dari kantor Hokage tubuhnya terasa aneh dan panas. Dia lapar tapi bukan makanan yang dia inginkan, perasaan yang sangat memburu dan menyiksa. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi kepikiran Gaara, apa Gaara juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Gawat! Jangan-jangan karena anggur tadi," Ucap naruto pelan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar Gaara.

"Gaara," Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara tapi ternyata tidak dikunci. "Aku masuk," Ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar Gaara.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdebar makin kencang saat melihat sosok Gaara yang baru saja selesai mandi namun telah menggunakan pakaiannya. Seolah menemukan yang dia inginkan, Naruto merasa sangat lapar akan Gaara.

"Na-naruto..apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu Gaara," Mata Naruto terlihat begitu gelap dan penuh nafsu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?!"

Grep!

Naruto memojokkan Gaara dan mencengkram kedua tangannya, lalu melumat bibir ranum milik Gaara dengan penuh nafsu.

"Nghh.." Gaara yang tekejut mencoba menjauhkan Naruto, tapi nampaknya Naruto sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Sekuat tenaga Gaara mencoba melawan namun justru makin kuat cengkraman dan lumatan Naruto. Dilumatnya bibir Gaara lalu dihisapnya bibir bagian bawah milik Gaara membuat sang istri mengerang dalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghh..ng.." Gaara terus saja mengerang.

Naruto yang memang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu, mendengar suara erangan dari Gaara membuatnya makin hilang kendali. Ditekannya milik Gaara menggunakan lututnya membuat Gaara mengerang makin kuat. Lalu dengan gemas Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Gaara sampai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aaakkhh!" Gaara berteriak kencang merasakan perlakuan kasar dari Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya lalu menatap wajah Gaara yang Nampak merah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal juga darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Gaara berujar dengan susah payah diantara tarikan nafasnya.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu," Dengan cepat Naruto melucuti pakaian Gaara sampai tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan menghempaskannya ketempat tidur, tentu saja dengan bantuan beberapa kagebunsin yang memegangi Gaara. Lalu Naruto mengambil baju Gaara dan merobeknya menjadi dua.

"Hentikan Naruto! Mau apa kau?" Gaara berteriak dengan panic saat Naruto menyeringai dan mendekat kearahnya dengan potongan baju yang ada ditangannya.

"Tarik!" Perintah Naruto pada kagenbunsinnya. Lalu kedua kagebunsin Naruto menarik kedua kaki Gaara sampai berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan Naruto mengikat kedua kaki Gaara pada masing-masing tangan dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Membuat anusnya yang sempit terlihat dengan jelas dihadapan Naruto.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Gaara berteriak dengan panic, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Aaaakkhhh!" Gaara berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto melesakkan satu jarinya kedalan lubang anus Gaara yang sempit.

"HWAAAHH! HENTIKAN! SAKIT!" Gaara kembali berteriak lebih kencang saat Naruto dengan tak berperasaan menambah lagi dua jarinya kedalam anus Gaara.

"Sempit sekali," Naruto memasukkan ketiga jarinya makin dalam, dirasakannya anus Gaara begitu sempit dan panas.

"HWAAH! SAKIT…HENTIKAN..NARUTO.." Gaara berteriak dan mengggeliat menahan sakit, air mata menggenang dikedua matanya. Begitu sakit yang dia rasakan, bukan Cuma secara fisik tapi juga hatinya. Naruto yang dia kenal baik selama ini, memperlakukannya seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan berhenti saat aku kehabisan tenaga," Jawab Naruto dengan nada berat dan memburu. Naruto terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk tanpa ampun membuat Gaara berteriak dan mengerang.

"Sakiiit.." Naruto mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu membuka jacket yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah cukup Naruto," Gaara merasa lega saat Naruto menyudahi kegiatannya.

"AAAKKKHHH! HUWAAH..SAKIIT..KELUARKAN NARUTO..HAAH!" Gaara melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal dan berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Naruto dengan tanpa aba-aba menerobos anus Gaara yang sudah teraniaya menggunakan penisnya yang besar.

"Berteriaklah dan lawan aku menggunakan tenagamu," Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan ikatan dikedua kaki dan tangan Gaara.

"Akkhh…sakit..hentikan.." Gaara mencengram bantal dan sprei yang ada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Nghh..ah.." Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kedua tangannya mencengkram paha Gaara. Membukanya lebih lebar agar mempermudah gerakannya.

"Berdarah, seperti perawan saja," Naruto menyeringai saat melihat anus Gaara yang melahap penisnya mengeluarkan darah dan mulai menetes ke sprei putih yang mereka gunakan.

"Hwaaahh..hentikan..sakit.." Gaara terus berteriak merasakan anusnya begitu perih dan sakit. Sementara Naruto justru makin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, mengabaikan teriakan kesalitan dari Gaara yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ngnghhh..ah..hah..hah..ah.." Gaara terbelah antara sakit dan nikmat saat penis Naruto yang besar menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Disitu ya," Naruto menyeringai saat mengetahui titik prostat Gaara.

"Aaahh..hah..nghh..hentikan..ah..sakit.." Gaara terus berteriak dan mendesah dengan perlakuan Naruto yang makin cepat dan penuh nafsu.

Naruto merunduk membawa tubuhnya tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Gaara, memperhatikan wajah Gaara yang memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut yang sudah tak karuan, mata yang sedikit terpejam dan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Mulut yang terbuka dan desahan juga teriakan yang terus meluncur dari sana serta bibir bawah Gaara yang agak bengkak karena ulahnya tadi.

"Maafkan aku Gaara," Naruto mencengkram belakang kepala Gaara dengan tangan kirinya lalu melumat bibir Gaara. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Gaara dengan cara memberikan kenikmatan lebih.

"Hmpp..Ngh..hnn.." Gaara mengerang dalam ciuman Naruto, tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas untuk melawan.

"Ngnghh..ngh..hnghh..ngh.." Desahan Gaara makin menggila saat merasakan tangan Naruto yang besar meremas dan mengocok penisnya yang sejak tadi terlupakan tanpa menghentikan penetrasi dan ciuman ganasnya. Kenikmatan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Gaara membuat rasa sakit mulai terkalahkan oleh rasa nikmat. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat, cengkraman tangannya makin kuat di sprei.

Naruto menyeringai dalam ciumannya, menyadari bahwa Gaara mulai merasakan kenikmatan atas perlakuannya. Dipercepatnya gerakan tangannya pada penis Gaara serta gerakan in outnya di anus Gaara. Naruto merasa sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ah..hah..hah..hah..nghh..ah.." Gaara kembali mendesah saat Naruto melepaskan pagutannya. Sementara Naruto merasa sangat puas melihat Gaara yang teraniaya dibawahnya. Mata Gaara terpejam dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"NGHH..aaahh..Narutooo!" Gaara berteriak membuka matanya saat merasakan ada yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi mencengkram sprei berpindah mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto dengan kuat. Dilesakkannya kepalanya jauh kebelakang, sperma menyembur dari penis Gaara membasahi tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi berada disana.

"Nghh..Gaara.." Naruto menyemburkan benihnya dalam tubuh Gaara. Dikeluarkannya penisnya dari dalam tubuh Gaara membuat sang istri mengerang. Naruto melihat beberapa tetes sperma bercampur dengan darah keluar dari dalam anus Gaara. Mengalir membasahi selangkangan dan menetes ke sprei yang ada dibawah.

Gaara tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Naruto…aku…sudah…tidak kuat lagi…" Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal Gaara berusaha menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"AAAKKHH!" Gaara kembali berteriak saat merasakan anusnya yang terluka kembali diterobos oleh penis Naruto yang besar.

"Sakiit..kumohon…hentikan…" Air mata kembali mengalir deras dadi kedua matanya, dicengkramnya sprei dengan kedua tangannya. Anusnya yang terluka benar-benar terasa perih, panas dan nyeri. Tubuh Gaara mulai bergetar dan beberapa darah bercampur sperma menetes di sprei putih yang ada dibawahnya.

"Oh…Gaara…" Naruto kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, anus Gaara yang basah terasa begitu nikmat. Digenggamnya [inggul Gaara dengan kedua tangannya dan dihentak-hentakkannya pinggulnya dengan kuat dan dalam membuat Gaara berteriak dan mengerang.

"Ssshh.." Naruto sedikit kecewa ketika tubuh Gaara ambruk tertelungkup ditempat tidur. Naruto menindih tubuh bagian belakang Gaara tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ah… hah…hah…nghh…ah…" Gaara hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang merasakan Naruto yang terus mempenetrasinya tanpa ampun. Salifa mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, kedua tangannya masih mencengkram sprei dengan kuat.

"Aaakkkhhh! Nghh…hah…ah…" Gaara mengerang dengan kuat saat merasakan Naruto menggigit perpotongan lehernya dengan kuat, menjilat lalu menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

Naruto yang merasa tak tahan melihat wajah Gaara dan mendengar suara Gaara yang menurutnya merdu. Memasukkan kedua jarinya kemulut Gaara dan kembali membuat beberapa tanda merah disekitar leher dan punggung Gaara tanpa menghentikan penetrasinya, Gaara kembali mengerang dan mendesah.

Setelah merasa cukup puas Naruto menarik tubuhnya dari Gaara tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari anus Gaara.

"Hwaaahh…hah…ah…" Gaara kembali mengerang dengan keras saat Naruto memiringkan rubuhnya. Menarik sebelah kakinya keatas dan meletakkannya kepundak Naruto sementara Naruto makin mempercepat penetrasinya.

"Hah…ah..hah…hah…" Gaara merasakan Naruto kembali meraih dan mengocok penisnya sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegangi kakinya yang ada dipundak Naruto. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah, sakit dan ngilu terutama bagian bawahnya.

"Ngnghh…hwaaaahh…ah…hah…" Gaara mengerang sejadi-jadinya saat merasakan perutnya melilit, sepertinya dia akan mengalami ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nghh…" Naruto makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya merasakan akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aaaahhh!" Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menyemburkan benihnya kembali didalam tubuh Gaara, sperma mengalir dari penis Gaara membasahi perut dan dadanya, serta beberapa menyentuh pipinya.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Gaara terkulai lemas dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah…hah…" Naruto mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, diperhatikannya Gaara yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya dibawahnya.

"Nghh…" Gaara mengerang saat merasakan Naruto menarik keluar penisnya.

"Kau…manis…sekali..Gaara…" Naruto membuka semua baju dan celananya lalu melemparnya entah kemana. Sekarang dia sudah sama polosnya dengan Gaara. Naruto menunduk dan menciumi wajah Gaara, tak ada respon apapun dari Gaara. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya agak membuka, tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

"AAAAAHHHKK!" Sontak Gaara membuka matanya dan mencengkram rambut Naruto dengan kuat menggunakan kedua tangannya saat merasakan ke-empat jari Naruto menerobos anusnya yang sudah terasa sangat nyeri.

"Satu ronde lagi Gaara," Ucap Naruto sambil menciumi wajah Gaara, dan terus turun kebagian leher.

"Kumohon…sakiit…hentikan..Ngnghh…ah…" Namun permohonan dari Gaara tak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Nghh..Aaakhh..sakit..hwaahh…ah.." Gaara berteriak dan menggeliat menggunakan sisa tenaganya, Naruto dengan tanpa ampun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya didalam anus Gaara yang luka sambil terus mencumbuinya.

"Ngnghh…ah…hah.." Gaara mengerang saat Naruto menarik keluar jarinya.

Naruto yang merasa belum puas menarik dan mengangkat tubuh Gaara yang sudah terkulai lemas dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya. Dipeluknya lalu disandarkannya tubuh Gaara kedadanya agar tak jatuh kebelakang.

"Aaaakkhh…Ngnghh..hah..ah.." Gaara kembali mengerang dan mendesah saat Naruto kembali memasuki tubuhnya. Sudah tak ada tenaga yang tersisa bagi Gaara untuk melawan atau bahkan sekedar merespon Naruto, tubuhnya terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi Gaara," Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Menaik turunkan tubuh Gaara diatas pangkuannya.

"Ah…ah…hah…ah…" Gaara hanya mampu mendesah, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa dan lemas. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan dia sudah tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Ngnghh.." Gaara mengerang saat Naruto kembali menyemburkan benihnya didalam tubuhnya. Semuanya gelap dan tak terasa apapun lagi, Gaara kehilangan kesadarannya dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa sudah tak ada respon sama sekali dari Gaara, bahkan kepala Gaara yang sudah terkulai lemas dibahunya menyadari bahwa istrinya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Maka direbahkannya tubuh Gaara diatas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Gaara. Sperma mengalir keluar dari dalam anus Gaara, bercak darah disana sini. Entah sudah berapa banyak sperma yang ia semburkan dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Gaara," Naruto mengusap sebelah pipi Gaara dengan lembut, ya dia melakukan semuanya dengan sadar. Hanya saja dia tak mampu mengendalikan nafsunya. Naruto berbaring disebelah tubuh Gaara dan membawa Gaara kedalam pelukannya kemudian terlelap dala tidur.

**TBC**

* * *

Tolong reviewnya ya readers, seperti biasa Kirin butuh makanan melalui review.

Kelanjutan fic yang satu ini tergantung review..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini milik Kirin. Jadi Kirin pinjam charnya ya Kishimoto-sensei.

**Summary**

Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").

**Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, Semi AU (?), Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dll.

**Pairing** : NaruGaa

**Yah FanFic ini Kirin ambil dari setelah Gaara dihidupkan lagi oleh nenek Chiyo dan Anggap disini sudah ada Sai. **

**Kirin peringatkan ya!**

"**Karena ini FanFic yang berarti berasal dari imaginasi author dan karena ini FanFic buatan Kirin jadi suka-suka Kirin mau dibuat kaya gimana."**

**Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY/HOMO silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

**Dan yang gak bisa terima Mpreg silahkan tekan 'Back'.**

**(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR ^_~)**

Kirin anak baik update chap 2 *ditabok NaruGaa Lovers*

Eheheheee, gomen nasai sebenarnya Kirin juga agak gak tega bikin chap 1, *jeduk2n kepala di tembok*

Tapi Kirin punya alasan kok, nah di chap dua ini kisah NaruGaa kita mulai. *Nyengir*

Kirin terjangkit virus NaruGaa dengan sangat sukses, dan terobsesi pengen jadi seperti senpaiku. *Lirik Dark-san*

Yosh cuap-cuapnya segitu dulu, RnR pleaseee *Neko eyes no jutsu*

* * *

Gaara merasa ada yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, terasa hangat namun juga dingin, dia mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah berseragam lengkap sedang mengelap tubuhnya. Semua ingatan tadi malam kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

"PERGI!" Teriak Gaara pada Naruto, "Aaakkhh!" Gaara mengerang kesakitan saat dengan segera dia mencoba baranjak bangun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu terutama bagian bawahnya. Gaara kembali ambruk diatas tempat tidur.

"Tenanglah Gaara, aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhmu," Ucap Naruto, tersirat jelas rasa bersalah diwajahnya.

"Pergi!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mengerti, aku salah dan kata maaf tak akan bisa memperbaiki semuanya," Ucap Naruto dengan getir. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri ini salahku, kau boleh membunuhku nanti. Tapi kumohon izinkan aku merawatmu dulu," Pinta Naruto. Gaara hanya diam membuat Naruto ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan kesusahan bergerak, biar aku membantumu," Pinta Naruto lagi, namun Gaara masih tetap diam.

Naruto benar, Gaara memang tak bisa bergerak semaunya karena bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuat tubuhnya ngilu dan nyeri teruatama bagian bawahnya. Tapi tubuhnya terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman, dengan mengabaikan teriakan hatinya Gaara memejamkan matanya.

Karena merasa tak ada penolakan dari Gaara, Naruto mulai membersihkan tubuh bagian atas Gaara menggunakan lap dan air hangat. Tubuh Gaara dipenuhi bercak merah disana sini terutama disekitar leher. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, beberapa luka yang cukup besar dibalut menggunakan plester dan yang lain dioles dengan obat merah.

Kini tibalah saatnya Naruto membersihkan tubuh Gaara bagian bawah. Dengan sedikit ragu dibukanya selimut yang menutupi Gaara.

Deg!

Naruto ingin meremas jantungnya atau memenggal kepalanya sendiri. Terlihat bagian selangkangan Gaara dipenuhi oleh semen dan bercak darah yang sudah mengering. Bahkan bercak darahpun terdapat di sprei dan juga selimut. Entah rasa sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan Gaara akibat perbuatannya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto membersihkan tubuh Gaara.

"Nghh…" Gaara mengerang saat Naruto sedikit membuka selangkangannya.

"Maaf Gaara, tapi ini harus dibersihkan," Ucap Naruto dengan getir, lalu diangkatnya sedikit bagian bokong Gaara dan diusapnya anus Gaara secara perlahan.

"Sakiiit…" Gaara mencengkram sprei dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, merasakan lukanya seakan kembali terbuka.

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya, entah sudah berapa kali Gaara berteriak sakit dan memintanya untuk berhenti semalam. Sedikit gumpalan darah keluar dari anus Gaara, dengan hati-hati Naruto membersihkannya. Setelah selesai Naruto mengambil satu stel piama dan memakaikannya pada Gaara.

"Ngh…" Gaara kembali mengerang saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Maaf…" Naruto mengangkat tubuh Gaara dengan hati-hati, dirasakannya cengkraman kuat dibaju bagian depannya. Naruto hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak kesal akan ulahnya sendiri.

Dua kagebunshin muncul, salah satunya menarik sprei dan selimut sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengambil sprei baru dari dalam lemari. Setelah sprei baru selesai dipasang Naruto merebahkan tubuh Gaara secara perlahan dan menyelimutinya.

"Pergi!" Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun Gaara sudah mengusirnya, bahkan tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar," Dengan enggan Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

* * *

Ada hal yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu menemui nenek Tsunade! Tsunade harus memberikan penjelasan dengan semua ini, kenapa setelah pulang dari kantor Hokage Naruto merasakan keanehan terjadi pada tubuhnya.

**Brak!**

Dengan tidak sopan Naruto mendobrak pintu kantor Hokage.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bocah tidak sopan!" Hardik Tsunade yang merasa tidak terima atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku baa-chan?!" Tsunade langsung membeku melihat wajah serius Naruto yang nampaknya sangat tak bersahabat. Shizune yang berada disamping Tsunade langsung berkeringat dingin dan tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut. Sementara Jiraiya dan juga Kakashi yang juga ada diruangan itu nampak kebingungan.

'Jangan-jangan?' Batin Tsunade, 'Apa Gaara masih hidup?' Tsunade mulai was-was dan merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana kabar Gaara?" Tanya Tsunade yang sudah kehabisan stok kata-kata bijaknya.

"Bagaimana apanya?! Cepat katakana apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Teriak Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Tsunade.

"Bersikap sopanlah sedikit Naruto!" Kakashi mengingatkan Naruto.

"Aku Cuma butuh jawaban!" Naruto menggebrak meja Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Bentak Jiraiya dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Ini salahku," Ucap Tsunade sukses membuat Jiraiya menganga, "Apa Gaara baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Baik-baik apanya!? Untung aku tidak membunuhnya!" Jawab Naruto berteriak kesal.

**Glek!**

Tsunade menelan ludah paksa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya mulai tak tahan.

"Aku salah memberikan minum pada Naruto," Jawab Tsunade.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Yang diminum Naruto itu ramuan khusus, untuk meningkatkan libido pada pria yang sudah kehilangan nafsunya." Jawab Tsunade dengan nada tanpa dosa, namun didalam hatinya dia sudah sangat was-was.

"Uaaappppaaaahhh?!" Jiraiya berteriak kaget dengan tampang bodoh tidak percaya, seakan baru saja mendengan bahwa Tsunade mengajaknya menikah. Sementara Kakashi membatu dengan mulut yang menganga dibalik maskernya. Keduanya lalu menatap horror pada Naruto, murid mereka itu tak diberi obat pun mesumnya udah gak ketulungan. Apa lagi diberi obat yang efeknya kuat seperti itu, terlebih yang membuatnya adalah Tsunade. Sudah sangat tidak perlu diragukan lagi khasiatnya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto mulai risih dengan tatapan dari kedua senseinya itu.

"Na..Naruto…" Ucap Jiraiya ragu masih dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Dia masih hidup dan tak akan mati semudah itu!" Ucap Naruto yang mengerti maksud Jiraiya.

"Jadi.." Kakashi langsung dibekap oleh Jiraiya sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aaarrggg!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Mau marah juga percuma saja, semuanya sudah terjadi dan dialah tersangka utamanya.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku sudah membuatkan pil khusus penambah darah dan pengganti sel yang rusak," Ucap Tsunade sambil menyodorkan botol kecil berisi pil.

Naruto mengambil pil itu dengan wajah kesal lalu keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Membanting pintu ruang kerja Tsunade untuk kedua kalinya, sebenarnya dia juga merasa malu karena dengan kejadian barusan semuanya jadi tau kalau dia sudah berhasil memperkosa Gaara dengan sangat sukses. Yah, walaupun mereka telah sah menikah tapi tetap saja ini kejadian yang memalukan.

"Apa Kazekage muda itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jiraiya ragu setelah Naruto pergi.

"Jangan minta pendapatku," Ucap Tsunade sambil memalingkan wajah kesalnya. Akhirnya semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa mengehela nafas, biarlah ini jadi urusan Naruto. Toh dia kan memang suami sah dari Gaara.

* * *

Naruto yang baru saja melampiaskan amarahnya yang sebenarnya belum terlampiskan segera berlari menuju rumahnya, dengan tangan yang menggenggam botol kecil dari tsunade. Dibukanya pintu rumah secara perlahan dan dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya Naruto melangkah naik kelantai atas untuk menemui Gaara. Memang bukan waktu yang tepat mungkin untuk menemui si merah itu. Tapi Naruto merasa khawatir akan kondisi Gaara, dia juga harus menyerahkan pil yang didapatnya dari Tsunade barusan.

"Gaara aku masuk," Ucap Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara, namun tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. "Aku membawakan obat dari baa-chan," Naruto mencoba untuk membujuk Gaara. Setelah lama menunggu namun tak ada jawaban dari Gaara maka Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Gaara," Panggilnya, namun sosok Gaara yang dipanggil hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto tau kalau Gaara tidak tidur, mungkin Gaara hanya tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Aku bawakan obat," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kumohon Naruto, aku tak ingin melihatmu," Seakan ada ratusan kunai yang menancap di dada Naruto mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Terasa begitu sakit dan sesak namun tak ada luka ataupun darah yang terlihat.

"…" Naruto hanya diam tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Kita tetap tinggal serumah tapi jangan muncul dihadapanku," Gaara bicara tanpa membuka matanya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan dia tak ingin saat membuka matanya dia akan melihat wajah sedih dari Naruto. Dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa terduga sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Naruto keluar dari kamar Gaara, setelah sebelumnya dia meletakkan botol obat dari Tsunade dan sarapan untuk Gaara yang dia beli dari luar tadi.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tak pernah lagi melihat sosok Gaara, sekali waktu dia memergoki Gaara dan Gaara pergi begitu saja. Mengacuhkannya dan bahkan tak meliriknya sedikitpun.

Skip Time

Naruto kini sedang menuju kembali ke desanya setelah menjalankan misi bersama Sai, Sakura dan kapten Yamato. Karena Kakashi sensei sedang dirawat dirumah sakit maka posisi ketua digantikan oleh Yamato.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja bertambah murung setelah mendekati gerbang desa.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Naruto, sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu dan hubungannya dengan Gaara belum juga menunjukkan perkembangan. Pulang kerumah pun hanya akan membuatnya lebih tertekan dengan semua beban mental yang ia terima.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

Gaara merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut setelah menerima penjelasan dari Tsunade barusan. Tsunade yang merasa bersalah dan tak tahan terus melihat Naruto yang Nampak murung dan tertekan memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara.

Jadi Naruto menyentuhnya bukan atas keinginannya? Itu hanya pengaruh obat yang mengendalikannya?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain terus berputar dikepala Gaara.

Namun tiba-tiba saja lamunannya terpecah saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu.

"Masuk," Perintah Tsunade, dan pintu pun terbuka menunjukkan sosok empat orang ninja yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Salah satunya adalah si pirang yang memiliki tanda lahir diwajahnya.

Deg!

"Ga…Gaara?" Jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat sosok Gaara dihadapannya. Sosok yang sudah sejak lama ingin dilihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Ucap Gaara pada Tsunade.

"Tunggulah, kau pulang dengan Naruto saja," Tsunade mencegah Gaara untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Merasa tak ada pilihan maka Gaara memutuskan untuk diam.

"Laporannya," Pinta Tsunade setelah kelompok 7 memasuki ruangan. Naruto berdiri ditengah dan Gaara berdiri disamping agak jauh dari Sai yang berada di ujung.

"Misi gagal, tapi kami tidak akan menyerah," Ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

"Aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?" Tanya Tsunade.

Deg!

Jantung Gaara berdegup saat mendengar nama Akatsuki, jadi Naruto bertemu dengan Akatsuki?

"Ternyata mata-matanya adalah Kabuto dan dia memihak pada Orochimaru," Jawab Naruto. Kepala Gaara kembali terasa berdenyut saat mendengar nama Orochimaru, orang yang sudah membunuh ayahnya, membunuh Hokage ketiga dan menyebabkan banyak korban dari Suna dan Konoha akibat peperangan.

"Begitu," Tsunade nampak berfikir.

"Lalu sepertinya Orochimaru juga mulai tertarik pada kekuatan Kyuubi," Yamato angkat bicara.

Deg!

Jantung Gaara berdegup dengan kencang. Akatsuki? Orochimaru? Kyuubi? Kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepala Gaara. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung. Dengan sigap Sai yang memang berada dekat dengan Gaara dan menyadari hal aneh terjadi pada Gaara segera menahan tubuh bagian belakang Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera berjalan kearah Gaara, tersirat jelas kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gaara segera menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak meraihnya dan melepaskan diri dari Sai.

**Nyut!**

Dada Naruto terasa sakit menerima penolakan dari Gaara, ternyata Gaara masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Naruto, antarkan Gaara pulang," Perintah Tsunade barusan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Aku permisi," Ucap Gaara kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Naruto.

".." Naruto hanya diam dan masih bergeming ditempatnya. Sai Nampak bingung walau tak begitu terlihat dari wajahnya. Sementara Tsunade dan Sakura yang memang tau keadaan sebenarnya hanya bisa diam dalam pilu menyaksikan Naruto. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Yamato walau dia tak tau persis keadaan sebenarnya.

"Naruto-"

"Aku permisi," Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan dari Tsunade.

Naruto berjalan cukup jauh dari Gaara, mencoba untuk menjaga perasaan Gaara. Sebenarnya tadi dia sangat senang karena bisa melihat sosok yang dia rindukan itu. Gaara terlihat sedikit kurus dari sebelumnya, membuat hati Naruto mencelos dengan keadaan si merah sekarang. Mungkinkah Gaara jarang makan atau justru mengalami tekanan batin yang lebih berat dari Naruto. 'Tentu saja iya, dasar bodoh!' batin Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ada yang mengusik hati Naruto saat melihat Gaara tadi, memang sih Gaara terlihat lebih kurus. Tapi wajah Gaara terlihat lebih tembem dari sebelumnya, membuat wajahnya jadi makin manis dan cuby dimata Naruto. Lalu bagian pinggul Gaara juga nampak sedikit membesar, 'Mungkin karena bertambah kurus jadi pipi dan pinggulnya makin besar?' Si bodoh Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya bergulat dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Dilihatnya lagi Gaara yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. 'Tak jauh?' Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Apa aku berjalan terlalu cepat?' Batin Naruto. Namun fikirannya langsung buyar saat melihat tubuh Gaara yang limbung kebelakang. Refleks Naruto segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara!" Dengan panic Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Gaara pelan, mencoba mendapat respon dari si merah.

"Na…Naruto…" Gaara berujar pelan sebelum akhirnya terpejam dan kepalanya terkulai dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Gaara! Gaara! Bangun Gaara! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto panic dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara, namun tak ada respon sedikitpun.

'Jangan-jangan ikatannya melemah?' Batin Naruto mulai panic tak karuan, 'Kalau memang benar, Gaara bisa mati!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Diangkatnya tubuh Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang hanyalah Tsunade, bukannya berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Naruto justru berlari ke gedung Hokage. Mengabaikan tatapan dan sapaan orang-orang yang bingung melihat Gaara yang Nampak tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Naruto.

**Brak!**

"Baa-chan!" Naruto menendang pintu ruang Hokage dan berteriak panic. Mengagetkan Tsunade dan juga anggota team tujuh yang masih berada dalam ruangan.

"Naruto, Gaara-san kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang agak panic melihat Naruto menggendong Gaara.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan. Baa-chan, Sakura tolong Gaara!" Ucap Naruto panic.

"Kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit saja!" Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya, "Yamato, Sai kalian boleh pergi, Sakura segera panggil Shizune dan suruh dia ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga!" Tsunade Nampak sudah menduga akan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara.

"Baik!" Sakura segera berlari keluar disusul Sai dan Yamato yang undur diri.

"Ayo Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade ke Rumah Sakit masih dengan Gaara yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Skip Time

"Tak ku sangka ini benar-benar terjadi." Tsunade memijit keningnya.

"Jadi Gaara-san benar-benar…" Sakura Nampak terkejut dan setengah tak percaya.

"Apa boleh buat, obat dari nona Tsunade memang diracik Khusus," Shizune menghela nafas.

**Brak!**

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Naruto menerobos masuk karena sudah merasa tak tahan menunggu diluar.

"Naruto, apa kau siap menerima kenyataan ini?" Tsunade menatap serius pada Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau Gaara-"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Sela Tsunade.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Kau ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu saat aku memberi kalian anggur?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Katakan langsung! Jangan berbelit-belit!" Naruto nampak gusar.

"Ck!" Tsunade berdecak kesal, "Yang diminum Gaara adalah ramuan regenerasi sel yang ku buat khusus," Jelas Tsunade.

"Hah?!" Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Gaara hamil dan sekarang usia kandungannya sudah menginjak dua bulan," Ucap Tsunade to the point pada Naruto.

"Apa-apan itu?! Jangan bercanda!" Hardik Naruto.

"Sudah ku jelaskan tadi," Jawab Tsunade.

"Mana ada laki-laki hamil!" Naruto tak terima.

"Itu karena obat yang Gaara minum!" Tsunade mulai emosi.

"Jadi?" Kaki Naruto terasa lemas.

"Gaara sedang mengandung anakmu Naruto," Suara Tsunade merendah.

"Tsunade-sen..sei.." Panggil Sakura.

"Ada ap-" Perkataan Tsunade terputus dan matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat sosok Gaara yang sudah sadarkan diri. Tanpa dia sadari ternyata dia berdebat dengan Naruto dalam ruangan Gaara, salahkan saja Naruto yang sudah seenaknya menerobos masuk dan nyerocos sesuka hatinya.

"Ga…Gaara.." Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Tsunade.

"Apa yang kudengar tadi benar?" Tanya Gaara sambil berusaha duduk.

"Ya Gaara-san, itu benar," Jawab Shizune, "Kau sedang hamil," Sambungnya.

Gaara merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut dan pandangannya mulai gelap.

**Bruk!**

Gaara kembali ambruk di tempat tidur, kembali tak sadarkan diri seperti sebelumnya. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara Naruto yang meneriaki namanya dengan panic, dan tiga suara lainnya sampai akhirnya dia tak mendengar apapun lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

Sampe sini dulu yah chap duanya, biasanya Kirin update 1 minggu sekali.

Kalau gak ada yang review sih Kirin gak semangat buat update T_T

**Note!**

Maaf , sebelumnya mungkin ada yang beranggapan kalau fic ini mirip fic Dark-senpai. Sebenernya itu juga hal yang terus menghantui Kirin. Tapi tenang aja cerita ini berbeda dengan milik Dark-san. Dark-san memang berpengaruh banyak dan menjadi inspirasi Kirin. Tapi fic ini adalah hasil imaginasi Kirin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah baca komik Naruto vol. 29-32 dan nonton 'S*******e *o*n***a**' (disensor XD). Kirin akui mungkin memang ada beberapa kemiripan, gomen nasai minna…

Tapi itu terjadi tanpa sengaja atau niat dari Kirin, kesininya juga beda kok

**Balasan review**

**Kazeknight**

Hehee, maaf maaf Kirin memang jahat.

Chap ini Kirin gak nakal kok sama Gaara.

XD

.

.

**Ainiadira**

Gomen ya Kirin buat Naru kasar..

Um.. masalah Gaara suka atau gak sama Naru, kita liat aja perkembangannya nanti ya.

.

.

**Dark Calamity of Princess**

Senpaaaaaaaaaaiiii *hug* *Langsung ditendang senpai*

Aku gak ketularan senpai, Cuma terjangkit virus NaruGaa dari senpai *nyengir*

Arigato senpai udh mau RnR.

.

.

.

Arigato masukannya senpai

Masih banyak typo nih, mohon koreksinya lagi.

.

.

.

**Song Hye Hoon**

Nih udah Kirin update, jadi jangan bantai Kirin ya XD

Iya Kirin juga nangis sesegukan waktu eps itu T_T

.

.

.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

Setujuuuuuuuuuu! *ditabok*

Hahahaaa

.

.

.

**AnonymousTrick**

Ahahaa iya eps itu memang bikin mewek

Err.. lebih hot ya?

*nyengir2*

.

.

.

**Keiji wolf**

Ini multichip,

Xixixixi, arigato sarannya yaaaa…

.

.

.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Maybe, *tabokked*

Iya ini memang fic kacau dari author yang kacau pula XD

.

.

.

Heheee, gomen..

Semoga sudah terjawab pertanyaanmu di chap kemarin.

.

.

.

**Laila. **

Ckckck, gomen aku memang jahat.

Sudah terjawab bukan?

Aq emang udah niat bikin Mpreg.

Hahahaaaa

*tawa laknat*

.

.

.

**Ca kun**

Arigato, ini udah Kirin update..

.

.

.

**Me 2**

Sudah Kirin jelaskan di atas

Arigato

.

.

.

**Guest**

Maaf Kirin kelepasan bikin chap lalu XD

Ini udah Kirin update..

.

.

.

**Miruku UchiUzu**

*kasih tisuue buat Miru-san*

Kirin gak pandai buat yg kaya gitu *nyengir*

Terimakasih dukungannya, ^_^

.

.

.

**Juli Constantine**

Ehehehehee, sabar ya..

ini udah Kirin update, semoga gak mengecewakan..

.

.

.

**Xxx**

Iya emang agak mirip sih, maaf..

Tapi tenang aja ini beda kok sama punya Dark-senpai..

XD

.

.

Treteteteteeeeettt!

*nari2 gaje*

Arigato buat yang udah bersedia RnR *membungkuk*

Kirin tunggu RnR nha lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

XD

*Neko eyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh maaf kalau chap kemarin kurang panjang.

Ini Kirin kasih lebih panjang XD

Arigato buat yang bersedia review

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini milik Kirin. Jadi Kirin pinjam charnya ya Kishimoto-sensei.

**Summary**

Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").

**Warning** : Yaoi, Mpreg, OOC sangat (maklum lagi hamil) Semi Au (?), dll

**Pairing** : NaruGaa

**Yah FanFic ini Kirin ambil dari setelah Gaara dihidupkan lagi oleh nenek Chiyo dan Anggap disini sudah ada Sai. **

**Kirin peringatkan ya!**

"**Karena ini FanFic yang berarti berasal dari imaginasi author dan karena ini FanFic buatan Kirin jadi suka-suka Kirin mau dibuat kaya gimana."**

**Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY/HOMO silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

**Dan yang gak bisa terima Mpreg silahkan tekan 'Back'.**

**(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR ^_~)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gaara mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kepalanya berdenyut seperti baru terkena hantaman benda tumpul. Tubuhnya pun terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Nghh.." Gaara mengerang pelan saat merasakan ketidak nyamanan pada tubuhnya itu. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai membuka, mengerjap beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Gaara, kau sudah bangun?" Naruto yang merasa ada pergerakan di depannya mencoba peruntungannya.

"Kepalaku sakit.." Keluh Gaara. Sepertinya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Biar ku pijat," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan memijat kepala Gaara dengan perlahan. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak melihat keadaan Gaara sekarang. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan terlihat sangat lemah.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Gaara sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. Cukup lama si pirang memijatnya.

"Gaara, aku.." Naruto benar-benar tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah Naruto, semuanya sudah terjadi," Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Gaara," Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu," Gaara memejamkan matanya. Terlalu egois jika terus menyalahkan Naruto. Gaara sudah tau apa alasan Naruto, ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah si pirang.

"Kau mau memaafkan ku?" Tanya Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Gaara.

"Bukankah semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan?" Gaara menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. "Itulah hidup," Lanjut Gaara sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

"Ga…Gaara…" Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya kalau Gaara akan memaafkannya. Terlebih saat mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah membuat Gaara hamil.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi," Ucap Gaara sendu sambil menatap jauh ke langit-langit.

"…" Naruto hanya diam. Tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," Ucap Tsunade yang baru muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Oh, baa-chan!" Naruto merasa lega karena Tsunade muncul disaat yang tepat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Gaara.

"Lebih baik," Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Selama dua hari kau harus dirawat disini," Ucap Tsunade.

"Apa ada yang salah baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengobservasi apakah kehamilan ini aman atau tidak untuk Gaara," Jelas Tsunade.

"Oh, begitu," Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggugurkannya," Tsunade menatap Naruto.

Deg!

Tanpa sadar Gaara memegang perutnya yang masih rata. Dia hamil? Seorang laki-laki hamil? Ada janin yang sedang tumbuh di rahimnya sekarang. Walaupun mungkin ini hal tabu tapi dia tak ingin kalau sampai janin yang ada di rahimnya digugurkan. Bukankah itu darah dagingnya? Anak kandungnya bukan?. Gaara memejamkan matanya rapar-rapat, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"Enak saja! Itukan membunuh namanya!" Naruto berteriak tak terima, Gaara membuka matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda," Tsunade tertawa, "Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Sambung Tsunade.

"Jangan bikin orang jantungan dong!" Naruto sewot.

Skip Time

* * *

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Gaara dirawat di rumah sakit. Satu persatu guru serta sahabat Naruto datang menjenguk. Ada yang terkejut, heran , penasaran, antusias, tak percaya dan lainnya. Namun dari kesemuanya Naruto bersyukur karena sepertinya tak ada yang menganggap aneh. Mereka justru terlihat senang dan memberi dukungan pada Gaara juga Naruto. Mungkin bagi mereka ini merupakan suatu keajaiban.

Tapi sepertinya tidak demikian dengan para tetua desa. Baru saja Gaara pulang dari rumah sakit tapi dia bersama dengan Naruto sudah harus berhadapan dengan para tetua.

"Apa berita yang kami dengar itu benar?" Tanya seorang tetua.

Kini kedua suami istri itu tengah duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan bersama dengan para tetua yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Menampilkan wajah tak bersahabat dan angkuh. Sebenarnya Naruto kesal, kenapa orang-orang tua ini selalu mengatur dan mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya?. Seperti saat sekarang ini, kenapa mereka mengusik Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?. Tak bisakan mereka menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai kondisi Gaara benar-benar pulih?. Atau setidaknya sudah cukup kan kalau naruto saja yang dipanggil?. 'Dasar orang-orang tua tak punya hati!' Batin Naruto.

"Jadi benar kalau Kazekage hamil?" Tanya tetua lainnya.

"Iya," Jawab Naruto singkat kemudian melirik kearah Gaara yang ada disampingnya. Wajah Gaara masih terlihat tenang, namun samara-samar Naruto bisa melihat kegelisahan di wajah si merah itu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik gugurkan saja." Sang tetua bicara dengan angkuhnya. Naruto tersentak namun masih diam, diliriknya Gaara yang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Itu benar, ini akan jadi hal yang tabu," Ucap tetua lainnya. Naruto meremas celananya.

"Ya, apa lagi kalau info ini sampai keluar desa," Naruto mengatup rahangnya dengan kuat.

"Kurasa Putri Tsunade bisa membantu menggugurkannya," Ucap tetua lainnya.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya!" Geram Naruto sambil meremas tangannya.

"Ini yang terbaik," Jawab seorang tetua.

"Cih! Apanya yang tetua? Kalian Cuma orang tua tak punya hati." Cibir Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Naruto! Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Tsunade yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa? Mereka saja tidak pernah menjaga ucapannya," Balas Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya, Gaara hanya menunduk dalam diam sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalian sudah dengan seenaknya memaksa kami untuk menikah," Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam para tetua.

"Itu untuk kebaikan kalian," Jawab seorang tetua.

"Kebaikan, kebaikan, kebaikan, apa kalian tau apa arti dari kata-kata itu?" Tanya Naruto pada para tetua.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Cegah Tsunade.

"Kebaikan yang kalian ucapkan tak lebih dari sampah!" Ucap Naruto dengan lantang. Gaara terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok Naruto yang berdiri agak didepannya.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Ucap seorang tetua, "Kehamilan ini hanya akan menjadi aib bagi kedua desa." Lanjut sang tetua.

"Jika kalian punya mata coba lihat dia!" Naruto menunjuk pada Gaara dan yang ditunjuk hanya mampu tertegun. "Dia Sabaku no Gaara, orang yang kunikahi atas paksaan kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang dia sah sebagai istriku," Naruto menatap para tetua. "Didalam rahimnya ada janin yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup." Naruto menunjuk pada Gaara sambil menatap tajam para tetua. Gaara kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kalau suami istri memiliki anak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi pernikahan-"

"Tidak normal?" Potong Naruto, "Sejak awal pernikahan kami memang tidak normal kan?!" Naruto menaikkan suaranya. "Gaara laki-laki, dia istriku, Gaara hamil, laki-laki menikah dengan laki-laki," Ucap Naruto.

"Pernikahan ini hanya untuk tetap menjaga kesucian ikatan kalian," Ucap seorang tetua, "Kami tak pernah menyangka kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini, pernikahan kalian memang tak seharusnya terjadi seandainya saja jiwa kalian tak bersatu karena jurus Chiyo-san." Jelas seorang tetua.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan meremas perutnya, matanya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Para tetua benar, mungkin ini memang sebuah kesalahan, tak sepantasnya Gaara berharap Naruto mau menerima semua ketidak normalan ini. Naruto laki-laki normal yang menyukai wanita tentunya. Namun perkataan Naruto selanjutnya membuat Gaara terperangah tak percaya.

"Tapi Gaara adalah istriku," Ucap Naruto. "Aku tak menyesal menikah dengannya!" Ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Aku tak peduli dengan pendapat kalian, atau bahkan seluruh dunia ini." Naruto berbalik dan menatap lembut pada Gaara. Ya, inilah kehidupan Naruto sekarang, Gaara adalah istrinya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki sekarang.

"Ini adalah kehidupanku, keputusan ada ditanganku," Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Na…Naruto.." Ucap Gaara terkejut.

"Cam kan ini baik-baik!" Naruto menatap satu persatu para tetua. "Aku akan menjaga Gaara juga anakku, kalau ada yang berani menyentuh mereka," Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN ITU!" Ucap Naruto dengan warna mata yang berubah jadi merah. Para tetua juga Tsunade dibuat terperangah olehnya.

Deg!

Gaara merasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, namun ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dadanya. Naruto terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seolah takut kalau Gaara akan hilang.

"Kita pergi Gaara," Naruto menarik Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan tak enak.

"Kehamilan ini hanya akan menjadi aib dan masalah bagi kalian, juga kedua Negara."

Ucap seorang tetua.

"Itu masalah kami! Kalian bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku, aku tak peduli." Jawab Naruto enteng sambil melenggang keluar dengan Gaara yang mengikutinya.

"Cih! Orang-orang tua sialan, bicara sesuka hatinya saja!" Naruto masih saja terus menggerutu walau mereka sudah berada jauh dari tempat para tetua.

"…." Gaara hanya diam dan menunduk sambil mengikuti tarikan tangan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu mendengarkan ucapan mereka Gaara," Ucap Naruto masih terus berjalan, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama pada Gaara.

"…" Gaara masih bungkam.

"Gaara?" Naruto yang menyadari kebisuan Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Gaara.

"Na..Naruto…aku.." Gaara berujar pelan.

"Sudahlan Gaara, kau tak perlu meperdulikan orang-oramg tua itu," Ucap Naruto. Dalam hati dia merutuk orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Bukan itu," Ucap Gaara pelan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-aku lapar.." Suara Gaara lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Gaara memang sempat kepikiran dengan kata-kata para tetua tadi. Tapi bukankah dia sudah terbiasa menerima kata-kata, tidak! Bahkan bukan Cuma sekedar perkataan tapi juga kejadian perih dan mengerikan dalam hidupnya dulu. Dihina, dicerca, dibenci, bahkan sering kali ada pembunuh bayaran yang mengintai nyawanya setiap hari. Lagi pula entah kenapa perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

"Ha?" Naruto menganga mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan, apa dia tidak salah mendengar? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia belum tuli.

"Haaah, kau ini, membuatku khawatir saja!" Ucap Naruto. Hatinya terasa sangat lega mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sementara Gaara malah nampak bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi ke kedai saja!" Naruto kembali menarik tangan Gaara.

"Ramen," Ucap Gaara pelan.

Naruto yang sudah mau melangkah kemudian berbalik dan menatap Gaara, sementara yang di tatap hanya melemparkan pandangannya kea rah lain. Ada sedikit rona merah diwajah Gaara. 'Apa dia sakit?' Batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ke Ichiraku saja!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Terserah," Gaara berujar pelan sambil menarik tangannya dari Naruto. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Naruto! Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari," Ucap sang pemilik kedai. "Rasanya aku senang melihatmu yang sekarang," Ucap sang pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah Gaara," Ucap Naruto setelah menarik satu kursi untuk Gaara, mengabaikan ucapan paman Teuchi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti," Sang paman tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mengerti apanya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak pernah kemari pasti karena sering dimasakkan makanan yang enak oleh istrimu," Si paman melirik kearah Gaara.

"Bu-buka begitu," Naruto gelagapan dan wajahnya memanas. Sementara Gaara hanya diam, sedikit merasa bersalah karena selama dua bulan ini dia mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ayah? Jangan menggoda seperti itu," Ucap Ayame yang baru saja muncul. "Selamat datang..um.." Ayame nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ny. Uzumaki," Ucap Ayame pada Gaara.

Blush!

Wajah Naruto bahkan Gaara memerah mendengarnya.

"Sudah! Aku peas ramen!" Ucap Naruto. "Kau mau yang seperti apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya diam. Dia tak mengerti karena memang tak pernah memakan ramen sebelumnya.

"Paman, aku minta yang tidak pedas, tidak banyak minyaknya, dan perbanyak sayuran serta daging untuk Gaara," Cerocos Naruto.

"Tak ku sangka Naruto yang ceroboh bisa jadi sangat berhati-hati," Ucap Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa dengan kandungan Gaara, aku bisa diomeli baa-chan. Karena dianggap gak bisa jadi suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab," Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Namun dia segera menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, menyadari ucapannya barusan. Naruto melirik Gaara dengan ujung matanya. Gaara hanya diam, dan tak lama gelak tawa meluncur dari ayah dan anak yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Skip Time

* * *

"Ugh! Hooeekk, hoek, aku benci nasi!" Ucap Gaara sesudah memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya.

"Gaara! Gaara! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara Naruto dari luar kamar, yang diiringi dengan suara ketukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ucap Gaara sambil melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. "Kau tidak ada misi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hari ini aku ada latihan, tapi tadi kudengar kau muntah. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau pergilah latihan," Jawab Gaara.

"Eh, baklah," Naruto nampak ragu, "Kalau ada apa-apa kau temui saja aku di pinggir sungai. Aku latihan disana," Jelas Naruto, Gaara hanya diam tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Gaara agak ragu.

"Eh? Kau mau ikut aku latihan?" naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut. "Kau pasti bosan terus berada di rumah sendirian," Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi sama-sama!" Ucap Naruto.

Gaara berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sampai akhirnya si pirang berhenti di pinggir sungai tak jauh dari hutan.

"Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-sensei!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat kedua gurunya.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto," Ucap Kakashi.

"Eh? Gaara-san juga ikut ya?" Yamato agak terkejut melihat sosok Gaara yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Hehehe, dia bosan terus sendirian di rumah," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kehamilan Gaara membuatmu sedikit lebih dewasa Naruto," Kakashi berujar sambil memegangi dagunya. Dapat dilihat kalau dibalik maskernya itu Kakashi sedang tersenyum.

"Kau jadi ayah lebih dulu dari senseimu," Ujar Yamato.

"Eh?" Naruto membeku mendengar penuturan dari kedua gurunya. 'jadi ayah?' Batin Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita mulai latihannya!" Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Eh? Iya, Gaara kau tunggu disana dulu ya, aku mau latihan," Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang ada dibawah pohon.

* * *

Selama Naruto berlatih Gaara hanya duduk diam. Bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dengan sangat cepat, dan hari sudah mulai sore. Naruto juga sudah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Kita beli makanan dulu, aku lapar," Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Sekarang dia dan Gaara sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau saja, aku mau pulang dulu," Ucap Gaara, kepalanya tertunduk dan helaian surai merahnya menyembunyikan ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Gaara.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau kan belum makan, tadi siang Cuma makan roti saja." Ucap Naruto.

"…" Gaara makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti bayi kita gak dapat nutrisi lho kalau kau gak makan," Bujuk Naruto.

"…" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Butiran bening meluncur membasahi tanah. Semakin lama butiran yang jatuh semakin banyak, dan terdengar suara isakan tertahan dari Gaara.

"Ga..Gaara? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto panic. Hanya suara isakan yang dia dengar sebagai jawaban. Dengan perlahan diraihnya wajah Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya lembut.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdegup gelisah dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau kenapa Gaara? Apa aku melakukan kesalah lagi?" Tersirat jelas kekhawatiran di raut wajah Naruto. Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?.

"Hiks…hiks…" Gaara hanya mampu terisak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan Gaara, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hiks…a..aku..hiks..aku..tidak mau hamil…" Air mata Gaara tumpah dan isakannya semakin kuat.

Masa bodo Naruto mau bilang apa. Terserah Naruto mau mengatainya cengeng atau lemah. Gaara hanya manusia normal, seorang laki-laki. Usianya bahkan belum genap 16 tahun dan dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sedang hamil. Awalnya dia memang bisa menerima. Tapi, bagaimana caranya melalui semua ini? Dia bahkan tak tau seperti apa kasih sayang orang tua. Bagaimana dia bisa jadi orang tua yang baik nanti.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau hamil Naruto..hiks..aku tidak mau.." Jawab Gaara ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Kaki Naruto terasa lemas.

"Aku…aku..hiks..aku tidak tau caranya jadi orang tua.."

Deg!

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya dengan sangat kuat. Naruto bahkan menahan nafasnya saat mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Grep!

"Tenanglah Gaara, semua akan baik-baik saja," Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan erat.

"Aku takut Naruto…hiks…aku..hiks…aku takut.." Naruto makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Gaara yang mulai bergetar.

"Maaf Gaara, ini salahku," Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"Aku…hiks..aku..tidak…mau hamil..hiks.." Gaara mencengkram baju bagian depan yang dipakai Naruto. Hati Naruto terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Begitu sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Tapi dia harus kuat.

"Kau mau kita menggugurkannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"…" Gaara hanya menggeleng dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak tau.." Isakan Gaara masih terdengar namun sudah lebih tenang.

"Dengar Gaara," Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada kening Gaara. "Apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke mata Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya bergeming menatap Naruto.

"Aku sama denganmu, tidak tau caranya jadi orang tua. Dan bahkan tidak tau seperti apa itu kasih sayang orang tua." Ucap Naruto getir.

"Masih bisa kalau sekarang," Naruto menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Gaara. "Kita minta pada baa-chan untuk menggugurkannya." Sambung Naruto.

"Na-" Gaara menatap terkejut pada Naruto. Kenapa Naruto bicara seperti itu? Apa Naruto berubah pikiran? Apa Naruto tidak menginginkan anaknya? Tapi kenapa Naruto sekejam itu?.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau menyingkirkannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Karena keberadaannya hanya akan membawa penderitaan," Jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa jadi ayah yang baik," Sambungnya lagi.

"Kau juga begitu kan Gaara? Dengan melenyapkannya kita bisa terbebas dari semua masalah." Gaara tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu susah payah mengandung. Tak perlu repot-repot mengurusinya saat bayi itu lahir. Tetua desa juga akan senang kalau kita menggugurkannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Diam," Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Anak itu hanya membawa masalah!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku bilang diam Naruto!"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita menyingkirkannya sekarang. Kalau ti-"

Buagh!

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, karena mendapatkan pukulan langsung di wajahnya dari Gaara.

"Ada apa? Seharusnya kau setuju denganku?" Naruto mengusap bekas pukulan Gaara.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri," Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, lebih baik digugurkan saja." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto," Gaara menahan amarahnya. Sakit, hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Gaara, anak itu tidak ada artinya," Naruto melangkah mendekati Gaara. "Semua akan selesai kalau kita menyingkirkannya," Lanjutnya.

"Ini anakku, darah dagingku," Gaara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau masih terlalu muda untuk jadi orang tua?" Naruto makin mendekat.

"Aku tidak peduli, ini anakku," Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Aku akan membesarkannya," Mata Gaara terasa panas kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa membesarkannya sendiri," Hati Gaara terasa sakit dan pilu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto harus berkata sekejam itu?. Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, sebelah tangannya meremas perutnya yang masih rata, digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Mencoba bertahan dan tetap kuat.

"Karena kau punya aku, baa-chan, Sennin mesum, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Iruka-sensei, teman-teman, dan juga penduduk desa yang akan membantu kita." Gaara tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya. Apa yang dia dengar tadi benar?.

"Kau tidak sendiri Gaara," Rasa hangat langsung menjalar di hati Gaara. Kini Naruto tengah memeluknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Naruto, apa maksudnya ini?" Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada sosok Naruto.

"Dengar Gaara," Naruto meraih wajah Gaara dan kembali menempelkan keningnya pada Gaara.

"Kita memang masih terlalu muda, dan tidak tau bagaimana caranya jadi orang tua yang baik," Naruto menatap lembut pada Gaara.

"Umur bukanlah jaminan bagi seseorang untuk bisa jadi orang tua yang baik. Kita bisa belajar bagaiman caranya jadi orang tua yang baik." Sambung Naruto.

"Naruto," Pandangan Gaara mulai buram.

"Aku juga sempat merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi, bukankah terlalu egois untuk mengorbankan nyawa yang tidak bersalah?" Naruto menarik wajahnya dari Gaara. "Ini salahku, semua boleh menghukumku. Tapi anak itu, anak yang ada dalam rahimmu Gaara," Naruto menunjuk perut Gaara.

"Dia tidak bersalah, dia pantas untuk hidup." Gaara tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku akan belajar jadi suami yang baik, aku akan belajar jadi ayah yang baik, aku tidak peduli kesulitan apa yang akan kulalui nanti," Naruto menatap lembut pada Gaara.

"Orang lain saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?" Naruto tersenyum. "Takut pada sesuatu yang belum terlihat, itu pengecut namanya. Kalah sebelum berperang itu memalukan." Senyuman Naruto berubah jadi cengiran khas miliknya.

"Naruto," Gaara menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja selama kita saling memiliki," Lanjut Nauto.

"Aku…aku…" Mata Gaara terasa panas dan buram, cairan bening kembali menggenang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Gaara," Naruto meraih dan membawa Gaara kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…" Gaara kembali terisak dalam dekapan si pirang.

"Tidak ada yang salah, kau akan baik-baik saja Gaara. Ada aku," Naruto mengelus punggung istrinya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

Dari kejauhan nampak tiga pasang mata yang melihat dalam diam.

"Dia sudah besar ya," Ucap Jiraiya seraya tersenyum.

"Ninja nomor satu memang penuh kejutan," Kakashi tersenyum puas.

"Haaah! Hampir saja aku memukul kepalanya tadi," Tsunade menghela nafas lega.

"Kau punya tugas baru Tsunade," Ucap Jiraiya sambil bersandar di pohon.

"Dengan senang hati akan aku kerjakan," Jawab Tsunade sambil mengulum senyum.

"Apa seperti ini rasanya punya cucu?" Jiraiya dan Tsunade menoleh kearah Kakashi yang baru saja bersuara.

"Mungkin?" Jawab Tsunade, ketiganya pun kembali tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Tidak ingin mengganggu momen penting muridnya.

Dalam hidup ini tidak ada yang berjalan mulus bukan? Tapi, itulah yang dinamakan hidup. Hidup itu butuh perjuangan kawan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka yang ada dan membuatnya meradang. Akan lebih baik jika kau terus berjuang. Karena semua akan indah pada waktunya.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Sampai disini dulu ya chap ini.

Tunggu kelanjtannya minggu depan J

Jangan lupa Bantu kasih reviewnya buat makanan author.

Heheee

**Note!**

**Kirin mau buat fic NaruGaa tapi diambil dari cerita Okane Ga Nai dan Junjou Romantica.**

**Tolong Bantu vote lewat review ya, para readers setuju atau tidak?**

**Lewat PM juga boleh ^_^**

**Balasan Review**

**Dark Calamity of Princess**

Heheheee, iya senpai terimakasih koreksinya.

Kirin emang tega *murung di pojokan*

Tapi Kirin gak akan buat Gaara melaluinya sendirian kok.

Seperti kata senpai, kan ada Naru *nyengir*

**.**

**.**

**Ainiadira**

Sekali jadi karena Naru hebat XD *ditabok*

.

.

**Laila r mubarok**

Hahahahaa, aku kira udh cukup panjang.

Ternyata pendek ya? Aku perpanjang deh XD

.

.

**Song Hye Hoon**

Hahahaa, iya dia yang bikin.

Dia pelopor NaruGaa di Indonesia.

XD

.

.

**Earl Loisia vi Duivel**

Hmm, makin cepet lahir brarti makin cepet tamat XD

.

.

**Anonymoustrick**

Gomen kalau kependekan

Ini udh Kirin perpanjang ya :D

.

.

**Kazeknight**

==" iya, iya, ini aku perpanjang dan udh update.

.

.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

*peluk balik Aoi* ckckckck, mungkin Gaara hanya shock dan harus menenagkan diri.

.

.

**Ecca augest**

Hmm, alas an para tetua menikahkan NaruGaa adalah agar ikatan yg sudah trcipta tetap terjaga. Kalau Gaara dan Naruto tinggal berjauhan mereka khawatir ikatan itu lama-lama akan pudar. Ikatan yang dimaksud adalah ikatan hati dan jiwa (rasa cinta). Kalau sampai mereka menemukan cinta yang lain dan berbagi itu yang akan menjadi penyebab ikatan mereka menipis sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka meninggal. Naruto menjalankan misi hanya beberapa hari saja, jd gak ada masalah. Dan di chap lalu juga perasaan Naru sudah sedikit terlihat.

.

.

**Uzumaki Kagari**

Hmm, semua pertanyaan aku jawab di chap ini ya.

Masalah nikah muda dan punya anak, itu sudah banyak di kehidupan real sejak dulu.

Dan disini Gaara gak punya Shukaku jadi kemungkinan anaknya itu normal

.

.

**JOY min137**

Ayo review lagi *maksa* XD

Arigato udh bersedia review.

Sudah Kirin jawab ya di chap ini.

.

.

**Aretabelva **

Wahahahahaaaa, selamat menikmati fic nisata ini XD

*tawa laknat*

.

.

**Kim hana**

Semua akan indah pada waktunya

.

.

**S. Oyabun**

Hehehee, iya gx keliatan ya?

Arigato, ini udh Kirin update XD

.

.

**Kirie**

Ini udh Kirin update

Gaara hamil di dalam kandungan, yah berkat obat mujarab Tsunade.

.

.

**306 yuzuhiko**

Arigatoooooooooooo

Ini udh Kirin update.

.

.

**Keiji wolf**

Galak dikit kan gpp XD

.

.

**Lone raccoon**

Iya di chap satu itu lemon kurang ajar *jeduk2n kepala ke tembok*

.

.

**Arigato para readers udh mau review.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya lagi yaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Sampai jumpa minggu depan kawan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yey! Yey! Iyeeeeeeyyyyyy!

Bersorak untuk Kirin… XD

Akhirnya author saraph ini bisa benar-benar TERBEBAS dari ancaman HIATUS!

Kirin anak baik XD

Nih udah Kirin update chap 4 nhaaaaa…..

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini milik Kirin. Jadi Kirin pinjam charnya ya Kishimoto-sensei.

**Summary**

Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").

**Warning** : Yaoi, Lime, Mpreg, OOC, dll

**Pairing** : NaruGaa

"**Karena ini FanFic yang berarti berasal dari imaginasi author dan karena ini FanFic buatan Kirin jadi suka-suka Kirin mau dibuat kaya gimana."**

**Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY/HOMO silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

**Dan yang gak bisa terima Mpreg silahkan tekan 'Back'.**

**(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR ^_~)**

* * *

Usia kehamilan Gaara sudah mau masuk di bulan ke tiga. Setiap malam dia selalu terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering buang air kecil saat malam. Akibatnya waktu istirahat Gaara jadi terganggu. Ini juga sudah yang ke-tiga kalinya dia terbangun dari tidur. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah pelan dibuatnya, dia juga tak bisa tidur lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat ingin melihat Naruto. Rasanya sangat sepi dan seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, Gaara hanya bisa berguling gelisah. Sampai akhirnya dia tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya lagi.

Sepertinya Uzumaki kecil yang ada di dalam rahimnya sangat merindukan sang ayah. Karena sejak awal Naruto bahkan belum pernah 'menjenguk' anaknya. Memeluk Gaara pun bukan karena alasan ingin. Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu kamar miliknya perlahan dan berjalan keluar. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pintu kamar yang ada di sebrang kamarnya. Pintu kamar Naruto tentunya, langkah kaki Gaara terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dia sangat ingin masuk, tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus dia katakana pada Naruto? Naruto juga pasti sudah tidur. Gaara hanya mendesah pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dirabanya perutnya yang masih rata, rasanya dia ingin bersama Naruto. Mungkinkah ini permintaan anaknya? Atau memang Gaara yang merindukannya?

Greeek…

Gaara tersentak kaget saat pintu yang ada dihadapannya terbuka secara perlahan. Si merah hanya terpaku dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat gugup. Dilihatnya sosok si pirang yang muncul dari balik pintu. Naruto hanya mengenakan boxer hijau dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna oranye. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya juga kusut.

"Kau belum tidur Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menguap.

"A-aku.." Gaara tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya sudah merona merah dan detak jantungnya jadi tak karuan. Apa yang harus dia katakana untuk alasan ini.

"Masuklah," Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Na-Naruto," Detak jantung Gaara jadi makin tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Tidurlah di sini, malam ini rasanya agak seram," Kilah Naruto sambil menarik si merah ke tempat tidur. Gaara hanya mampu diam mengikuti arahan Naruto. Dia bersyukur Naruto tak menanyakan apapun padanya.

"Tidurlah," Ucap Naruto sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Gaara hanya diam dan merangkak naik kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, diliriknya Naruto yang ternyata sudah tidur pulas. Ada rasa kecewa di hati Gaara, kenapa si pirang tidur secepat itu. Bahkan tak mengatakan apapun lagi pada Gaara. Namun Gaara kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluknya. Gaara tak bergeming, membeku di tempatnya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya Gaara melirik pada sosok manusia pirang yang tengah memeluknya. Ternyata Naruto masih tertidur pulas. 'Apa dia mengigau?' Batin Gaara. 'Mungkin Naruto mengira kalau Gaara itu guling?'

Cukup lama Gaara terdiam tak berani bergerak. Namun si pirang nampaknya sudah sangat terlelap. Naruto begitu dekat dengannya, entah mengapa Gaara sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Naruto. Perlahan si merah mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Mencoba menghirup aroma khas si pirang lebih dalam lagi. Sampai akhirnya si merah memutuskan untuk menempel pada Naruto. Gaara memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam dekapan Naruto. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada bidang Naruto. Sementara tangannya merangkul punggung suaminya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk bisa tertidur pulas.

"Haaah, akhirnya tidur juga," Ucap Naruto pelan saat sudah memastikan kalau Gaara benar-benar tidur.

Tentu saja si pirang itu hanya pura-pura tidur. Dia tahu kalau Gaara sedang dalam kondisi labil. Dari penjelasan Tsunade beberapa hari yang lalu dia jadi tahu beberapa hal penting. Orang yang hamil biasanya akan jadi lebih sensitive. Dia akan jadi emosian dan mudah marah di waktu tertentu. Menjadi khawatir atau bahkan menangis. Tapi biasanya orang hamil juga akan cenderung ingin dimanjakan. Di sayang dan diperhatikan oleh orang terdekatnya. Dia juga akan cenderung merasa kesepian di saat tertentu. Itu semua karena ketidak seimbangan hormon yang terjadi dalam kehamilan. Dan sepertinya Gaara mengalami hal itu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Gaara memang manis, benar kata Kiba," Naruto menarik sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengintip wajah Gaara.

"Siapa yang tau kalau Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi bisa bersikap manis seperti ini," Naruto tertawa pelan. "Istriku manis sekaliiiii~" Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan gemas.

"Tapi kok rasanya aku tidak mau tidur ya?" Gumam Naruto. "Tidak, tidak, kalau tidak tidur bisa bahaya," Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sedikit kan tidak apa-apa," Ucap Naruto. "Lagi pula Gaara kan istriku," Lanjutnya. Naruto merunduk dan mengecup bibir mungil Gaara. Namun si pirang segera menarik wajahnya dan terdiam.

"Rasanya lembut sekali, kenyal," Ucap Naruto, seolah ini baru pertama kalinya. 'Aku mau lagi,' Naruto berujar dalam hati. Kalau begini sih dia yang tidak akan bisa tidur.

"Ciuman saja tidak akan membahayakan kandungannya bukan?" Ucap Naruto dalam hati. 'Maaf Gaara,' Lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali merunduk dan mengecup bibir mungil Gaara. Merasa kurang puas Naruto mulai melumat bibir mungil itu.

"Nghh.." Gaara mengerang saat merasakan ada yang melumat dan menjilati bibirnya. Naruto makin panas mendengar suara erangan Gaara.

"Aahh!" Gaara memekik dan membuka matanya saat merasakan ada tangan gatal yang merayap di selangkangannya. Belum sempat Naruto memasukkan lidahnya, Gaara sudah mendorongnya dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bentak Gaara sambil duduk. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang, baru saja dia bisa tertidur pulas.

"Ma-maaf Gaara, ha-habis kau manis sekali sih," Jawab Naruto dengan canggung.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Gaara sambil menahan amarah. Jangan sampai Naruto memperkosanya lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku menyukaimu," Jawab Naruto singkat.

Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sebenarnya dia juga senang Naruto menyentuhnya. Tapi trauma di masa lalu masih melekat padanya. Dia juga masih ragu apakah ini salah atau tidak. Mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang," Ucap Naruto sambil duduk. "Habis, kau kan istriku. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku menyentuhmu?" Lanjut Naruto.

"I-istri?" Gaara menatap Naruto.

"Iya, aku ini suamimu. Bahkan kita sudah mau punya anak," Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai suami? Malangnya aku," Canda Naruto pada Gaara. Kalau orang lain yang mendengarnya mungkin akan langsung memukul kepala pirang itu. Tapi Gaara masih terlalu polos.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Jawab Gaara sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Aku Cuma bercanda kok! Hahaha~" Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Bercanda?"

"Yang terakhir saja, yang lain tidak." Gaara kembali terdiam.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Naruto.

"..." Gaara sedikit tersentak namun masih menunduk dalam diam. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Tak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa lebih dari ini.

"Tidak akan lebih kok," Ucap Naruto. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang memihak padanya. Perlahan Naruto mulai mendekat pada Gaara dan meraih wajah si merah. Lalu menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan cara menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Gaara bingung dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Balas ciumanku, gerakkan bibirmu sepertiku," Ucap Naruto sambil noel hidung Gaara. Kemudian si pirang kembali memagut bibir Gaara.

Sebelah tangannya mencengkram belakang kepala Gaara. Tangan yang lain merangkul pinggang Gaara dengan erat. Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram baju bagian depan yang dipakai Naruto. Lumatan Naruto begitu lembut, rasanya hangat dan ada perasaan lain yang mengalir di dadanya. Berbeda dengan yang waktu itu. Gaara mulai mengikuti gerakan bibir Naruto dan membalas ciumannya.

"Nghh.." Erang Gaara saat Naruto menghisap dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Naruto melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara. Pergulatan pun terjadi, namun Naruto yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Mmhhp..ngh..hmpp.." Gaara mendesah makin kuat saat Naruto menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya dan menghisap lidahnya. Cengkramannya di dada Naruto makin kuat. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara. Naruto terus melumatnya sampai posisi mereka berubah. Gaara terhempas ke tempat tidur dan Naruto berada di atasnya.

"Hah..hah..hah..." Gaara terengah saat Naruto melepaskan pagutannya. Begitu pun si pirang.

"Aah! Nghh..Naru.." Gaara mengerang dan mendesah.

'Gawat!' batin Naruto. Saat Naruto akan beranjak dari atas Gaara ternyata tanpa sengaja kemaluan mereka bergesekan. Naruto segera beranjak duduk.

Dilihatnya Gaara yang terengah-engah dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Gaara terlihat begitu menggoda baginya.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Panas," Jawab Gaara singkat. Naruto segera mengerti saat melihat celana Gaara yang mulai menggembung dan raut wajah Gaara yang mulai gelisah. Sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto yang terangsang. Gaara sangat sensitive oleh sentuhan. Dan sentuhan Naruto sudah membuatnya terangsang.

"Biar ku bantu,"Ucap Naruto. Gaara langsung menatap horror pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kita bukan akan melakukan 'itu'," Ucap Naruto yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat menyukaimu, Jawab Naruto sambil merundukkan tubuhnya. Namun kali ini tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan agar tak menindih tubuh Gaara.

"Ja-jangan Naruto!" Gaara panik dan mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Kalau tidak dikeluarkan kau tidak akan bisa tidur," Ucap Naruto lembut. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan mau melakukan 'itu'," lanjut Naruto sambil menatap Gaara.

"Nghh..Aahh..Naru.." Gaara menggeliat dan mendesah saat Naruto membuka celananya, menggenggam miliknya yang sudah setengah ereksi.

"Sstt, tenanglah Gaara, jangan takut," Naruto mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Aaahh!" Gaara memekik kencang saat merasakan benda asing yang menggesek miliknya. Naruto juga mengeluarkan miliknya dan menempelkan pada milik Gaara.

"Kita lakukan bersama," Ucap Naruto sebelum melumat bibir Gaara. Naruto menggesek-gesekkan miliknya sambil mengocoknya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Hmmpp..nghh..nh.." Gaara terus mendesah dalam ciuman Naruto. Kakinya menendang-nendang tak karuan dan tangannya melingkar di leher Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan si pirang dibagian bawahnya terasa sangat nikmat. Membuat Gaara hilang kendali dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Ah...hah..hah...Naru...nghh..ah.." Gaara meracau tak jelas saat Naruto melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau menyukainya Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Gaara yang ada dibawahnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangan dan pinggulnya. Gaara hanya mampu mendesah dan menggeliat nikmat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan rona merah. Matanya terpejam dalam nikmat. Naruto tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Ngnghh..." Gaara menggeliat dan nafasnya semakin berat.

"Sebentar lagi Gaara," Naruto yang tau kalau Gaara akan segera datang makin mempercepat Gerakan tangannya.

"Aah..ah..Naruto!" Gaara mengejang dan meneriaki nama suaminya saat mencapai orgasme dan menyemburkan benihnya.

"Oh..Gaara," Naruto pun mengalami hal yang sama. Sperma membasahi tangan dan perutnya. Juga Gaara yang ada dibawahnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Keduanya terengah dan Naruto ambruk diatas tubuh Gaara.

"Hah..apa..ada yang sakit Gaara?" Tanya Naruto disela nafasnya. Si merah hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian Naruto menarik tubuhnya dari Gaara dan mencium kening istrinya itu. Gaara hanya tertegun menerima perlakuan manis dari Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara," Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke mata Gaara. Lalu si pirang menciumi seluruh wajah Gaara.

"Na..Naruto.." Gaara kembali dibuat terkejut. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan. Naruto terus saja menciumi wajahnya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lembut pada Gaara.

Gaara memang sangat lelah, dan lagi matanya terasa sangat berat sekarang. "Arigato," Ucap Gaara pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih," Naruto kembali mengecup kening Gaara. Lalu dia beranjak duduk dan membenahi pakaian Gaara serta pakaiannya. Menarik selimut lalu memeluk tubuh Gaara dalam tidur.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Sinar sang surya sudah menyusup masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar Naruto. Suara kicauan burung terdengar memenuhi suasana pagi. Gaara mencoba membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi My Hime," Gaara terkejut saat mendapati sosok si pirang yang tengah memeluknya. Mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan senyuman khasnya. Wajah Gaara langsung terasa panas mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Pa-pagi Naruto," Jawab Gaara sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Hihihi, geli Gaara," Naruto terkikik geli saat merasakan Gaara menyusup di dadanya.

"Ma-maaf," Gaara segera menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Bersiaplah, hari ini kita akan ke rumah sakit," Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada, kita hanya akan memeriksakan kandunganmu," Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Si pirang bersyukur dalam hati karena semalam dia tak menyerang leher Gaara. Kalau iya, pasti sekarang sudah banyak berkas merah di sana.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah sebelumnya Gaara sempat mengamuk karena dipaksa sarapan oleh Naruto. Pada akhirnya dia hanya memuntahkan lagi semua yang dia makan.

"Kandungannya baik-baik saja," Ucap Tsunade setelah memeriksa Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa Gaara selalu muntah dan sering ke kamar mandi saat malam?" Gaara merasa heran mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dari mana si pirang itu tau kalau dia sering ke kamar mandi saat malam?

"Pada kehamilan trimester pertama ada beberapa ibu hamil yang mengalami mual. Itu wajar selam masih dalam batas normal, usahakan makan sedikit tapi sering dengan sajian hangat. Sebelum bangun dari tidur biasakan miring terlebih dulu untuk menghindari pusing. Saat pagi cukup makan biscuit kering untuk menghindari mual," Jelas Tsunade.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau Gaara tidak makan nasi. Dia akan langsung muntah hanya dengan melihat nasi," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Bukan masalah, karbohidrat bisa diganti dengan yang lain. Misalnya kentang atau roti," Jawab Tsunade.

"Lalu untuk pertanyaan kedua?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saat hamil muda posisi rahim masih berada di dalam panggul. Kondisi itu menyebabkan rahim yang mulai membesar menekan kandung kemih. Sehingga membuat orang hamil akan merasa ingin buang air terus-menerus. Kondisi ini akan hilang setelah trimester kedua dan akan kembali saat trimester akhir. Karena kepala bayi yang mulai masuk ke jalan lahir. Solusinya, kurangi minum saat malam agar tak mengganggu saat tidur," Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Hmm, aku mengerti," Naruto mengangguk. "Apa ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, tidak boleh melakukan hubungn seks dulu, dan khusus untuk Gaara, aku peringantkan agar tidak menggunkan cakranya sama sekali saat hamil," Ucap Tsunade.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan membahayakan janinnya dan juga membuat Gaara cepat lelah," Jelas Tsunade.

"Apa ada yang lain lagi baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Tsunade tertawa lepas "Tak ku sangka kau jadi suami yang sangat perhatian Naruto," Ucap Tsunade disela tawanya.

"Jangan mengejekku baa-chan!" Naruto cemberut dan Gaara hanya diam.

"Kalau Naruto macam-macam bilang saja padaku," Ucap Tsunade pada Gaara.

"Aku gak macam-macam," Jawab Naruto. 'Cuma pegang-pegang sama cium-cium' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ini aku beri vitamin, obat mual dan pil penambah darah," Tsunade menyerahkan bungkusan kecil pada Gaara.

"Terimakasih," Jawab Gaara singkat sambil mengambil bungkusan dari Tsunade.

"Jangan sungkan, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja," Ucap Tsunade ramah.

"Hehehe, sudah kubilang kan kalau kita tidak sendiri," Naruto nyengir pada Gaara.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kalian Cuma sendiri, kami juga ada di sini. Jangan sungkan," Ucap Tsunade.

"Iya," Jawab Gaara singkat. Ada seulas senyum di bibir mungilnya, membuat senyum Naruto makin lebar.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu baa-chan," Pamit Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik Naruto," Pesan Tsunade pada si pirang.

"Tenang saja, pasti ku jaga sebaik mungkin kok!" Jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Sampai jumpa baa-chan, dan terimakasih," Si pirang langsung menggandeng tangan Gaara dan beranjak keluar.

"Dasar kau Naruto, bikin iri saja," Tsunade tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau mau yang rasa apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah mini market yang ada di Konoha. Naruto yang mengajak Gaara kemari. Karena hari ini dia sengaja mengambil libur demi untuk menemani Gaara.

"Vanilla," Jawab Gaara singkat.

Naruto segera mengambil satu kotak susu untuk ibu hamil dengan rasa vanilla. Dia melarang Gaara membawa belanjaan. Si merah hanya mengikuti Naruto, sedangkan si pirang membawa keranjang yang berisi buah, biscuit, roti dan susu. Karena Gaara masih mengalami masa mual jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk makan diluar saja. Dia tahu kalau semenjak hamil Gaara sangat benci nasi dan akan langsung muntah hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bahan makanan," Jawab Gaara.

"Tidak usah, aku makan diluar saja,"

"Kecuali nasi, itu bukan masalah," Jawab Gaara.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita beli daging dan telur saja," Usul Naruto.

"Sayuran juga," Tambah Gaara.

"Err, Gaara, aku tidak suka sayuran," Naruto menggaruk hidungnya.

"Kalau tidak mau makan sayuran kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumah." Ucap Gaara sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hee?! Mana bisa begitu," Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara.

Yah, pada akhirnya mereka membeli beberapa Janis sayuran. Dua kantong belanjaan dibawa pulang oleh kagebunshin Naruto.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yakiniku," Jawab Gaara.

.

.

.

Kedua suami istri itu pun melangkah ke kedai Yakiniku.

"Naruto!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, si pirang langsung menoleh.

"Yo! Chouji," Sapa Naruto.

"Tumben kau makan di sini, biasanya ramen," Chouji merasa heran.

'Gaara mau makan di sini, rasanya aku juga jadi ingin," Jawab Naruto.

"Oh, Gaara-san, ayo duduk di sini!" Ucap Ino saat melihat Gaara. "Tidak baik berdiri lama-lama kalau sedang hamil," Sambung Ino.

Wajah Gaara langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Ino. Sementara Naruto Cuma cengengesan gak jelas.

"Begabung saja, kami juga baru pesan," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto mengajak Gaara duduk bersama ketiga temannya.

Sepanjang menunggu hidangan datang Gaara hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi Chouji. Sementara si pirang sibuk mengobrol. Tanpa sengaja Naruto malihat ke arah Gaara. Awalnya dia mengira kalau Gaara hanya melihat sekilas. Tapi ternyata Gaara terus saja menatap Chouji. Kenapa Gaara bisa menatap penuh minat pada Chouji sementara dia saja yang suaminya belum pernah ditatap seperti itu. Yah, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto mulai tak tahan.

"Ti-tidak," Jawab Gaara gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mau mencubit pipi Chouji?" Tanya Ino. Sejak tadi dia juga memperhatikan tingkah Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget, "Apa benar Gaara?" Tanya si pirang sambil menoleh pada Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Cubit saja, Chouji pasti tidak keberatan," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok, Gaara-san pasti sedang ngidam ya?" Ucap Chouji sambil memakan keripik.

"Ngidam?" Naruto langsung menatap Chouji, "Kalau begitu cubit saja Gaara," Naruto nyengir. Jadi Gaaranya bukan naksir Chouji tapi, dia ingin mencubit pipi Chouji yang gembul.

"Boleh?" Tanya Gaara sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh," Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Mau cubit berapa kalipun boleh, asal jangan di gigit," Canda Chouji.

"Enak saja!" Naruto sewot.

"Hahahahaa, dasar cemburuan," Chouji tertawa. "Cubit sekarang saja sebelum aku mulai makan," Ucap Chouji pada Gaara.

Dengan ragu Gaara menjulurkan tangannya. Sementara Chouji sudah memajukan wajahnya, siap untuk dicubit. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ino melihat dalam diam. Kapan lagi coba melihat Kazekage stoic yang mencubit pipi Chouji dengan gemas.

Perlahan kedua tangan Gaara mulai menyentuh pipi Chouji. Lalu Gaara mencubitnya pelan dan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Eh? Sudah?" Tanya Chouji heran. Rasanya Gaara Cuma menyentuhnya saja.

"Cuma begitu saja?" Tanya Ino yang merasa tak puas.

"Jangan ragu-ragu, nanti bisa menyesal," Ucap Shikamaru yang juga nampak kurang puas.

"Apa mau aku yang cubit?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku saja, tapi kuat. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Chouji.

"Cubit saja sekuat yang kau bisa Gaara-san," Ucap Chouji lantang.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Akhirnya kedua pipi Chouji jadi makin gembul dan merah. Gaara benar-benar mencubit Chouji tanpa ampun. Chouji bahkan harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak. Sementara ketiga orang yang lainnya hanya mampu melihat dalam diam dengan mulut yang menganga, melihat Gaara mencubit pipi Chouji dengan gemasnya.

Hari ini ngidamnya Gaara sudah terlaksana, entah hal aneh apa lagi yang akan dimintanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chap :**

**Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Konoha ramai sekali?**

**Shizune cepat panggil pasukan anbu terbaik dan suruh menghadapku sekarang! Kita harus menemukan Gaara sebelum Naruto kembali dari misi.**

**Apaaa?! Gaara diculik? Apa maksudnya ini baa-chan?!**

Yosh segitu dulu yah, sampai jumpa minggu depan.

Arigato buat yang udah bersedia review.

Kirin tunggu reviewnya lagi.

Berikan nyawa untuk kelanjutan fic ini

**Balasan review**

**Kazeknight**

Ini sudah ku masukkan kata cintanya XD

Arigato Akira-san

.

.

**Dark Calamity of Princess**

Hu'um senpai jadi makin mirip ya?

*garuk2 kpala singa*

Aturan emang masukin adegan cium ya biar lebih klik..

Hehee

Arigato koreksinya senpai, saya merasa tersanjung karena senpai masih mau RnR fin ini.

Oh ya senpai, Kirin mau nodong sequel Ryuuki XD

Harus dibuat ya senpai *maksa*

.

.

**Ainiadira**

Hahahaaa, arigatoooo

Iya mereka punya tugas baru dan profesi baru.

Wkwkwkwk

.

.

**Loneraccoon**

Ckckck, emang resiko tinggi hamil di usia segitu.

Yah tapi tenang aja Gaara gak sendiri kok..

XD

.

.

**JOYmin 137**

Hallo juga Joy-san, arigato udah bersedia review.

Hahahaa, para tetua emang menjengkelkan disini.

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan.

Ayo RnR lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

XD

.

.

**Laila r mubarok**

Wah kalau buat pair lain Kirin gak sanggup ah XD

Arigato koreksinyaaaaaaaaa….

.

.

**Keiji wolf**

Aduh makasih, syukurlah kalau chap kemarin tersampaikan dengan baik.

Chap ini asem ya? XD

.

.

**Niani Uzumaki**

Hahahaaaa.. jangan bunuh Kiriiiiinnnnn XD

Ini udh Kirin lanjutkaaaaaannnnn

.

.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Wahahahaaaa, arigatooo.

Senangnya chap kemarin banyak yang suka XD

.

.

**Song Hye Hoon**

Kyaaaaaaa! Kirin digigit… *gigit balik*

XD

Ini Kirin undah update lagi

.

.

**Uzumaki Kagari**

Hu'um soalnya disinikan Gaara udah gak punya Shukaku.

Tapi gak tau juga kedapannya ada masalah apa..

Heheheee

Arigato koreksinya

.

.

**Ecca augest**

ini sudah Kirin jawab melalui chap ini..

Arigato

.

.

**Guest**

Arigatoooo

.

.

**Me 2**

Eh? Apa itu fic NaruGaa juga? Kirin belum pernah baca..

Iya gak apa-apa, semoga makin kedepan makin keliatan perbedaannya

Arigato

.

.

**Himechan**

Gaara gak suka nasi karena dia lagi hamil, dia gak suka baunya dan bentuknya yang menurutnya mirip ulat XD

Gaara makan seperti biasa Cuma gak pakai nasi,

Kalau soal Sasuke disini sempet kepikiran buat munculin sih..tapi kalau cinta segi tiga kayaknya enggak.

Heheheee

Iya gak apa-apa kok

Salam kenal Hime-chan, aku Kirin

.

.

**Kira**

Arogato.. ini sudah Kirin update..

.

.

Saatnya Kirin NODONG REVIEW dari para readers.

XD

Kritik, saran, protes, ungkapan isi hati kalian tentang Fic ini sangat berarti buat Kirin.

Karena itu Kirin selalu minta reviewnya dari para readers..

Review pleaseee… ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

Eheheheheee, Kirin agak telat ya updatenya? Gomen ne, Kirin ada sedikit kesibukan di duta dan juga laptop Kirin yang gak bisa dipakai lagi. Tapi tenang aja, gak ada fic Kirin yang Kirin tinggalkan kok. Tapi mungkin bakal agak lama updatenya, yah soalnya Kirin harus bajak Laptop adik..

**Oh ya, ada yang mau buatkan Kirin Fic NejiGaa gak? M rate, Mpreg, Multichap,**

**Sebagai gantinya kalian boleh request Fic NaruGaa sesuai selera kalian.**

**Kirin lagi kangen pengen baca NejiGaa. Eheheheeee.**

**Kalau ada kirim PM ya, atau PM ke fb Kirin juga boleh (Kirin Nekomata)**

Yosh selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^_^

**Anggap di sini om Saso masih hidup.. wkwkwk..**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini milik Kirin. Jadi Kirin pinjam charnya ya Kishimoto-sensei.

**Summary**

Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").

**Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, dll

**Pairing** : NaruGaa

**Kirin peringatkan ya!**

"**Karena ini FanFic yang berarti berasal dari imaginasi author dan karena ini FanFic buatan Kirin jadi suka-suka Kirin mau dibuat kaya gimana."**

**Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY/HOMO silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

**Dan yang gak bisa terima Mpreg silahkan tekan 'Back'.**

**(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR ^_~)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Gaara, aku masuk ya?" Ucap si pirang setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara.

"Tunggu," Gaara yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku segera beranjak bangun dan menuju pintu.

Grek!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara. Namun Gaara langsung mengerti apa maksud suaminya itu, saat melihat ada segelas susu di tangan si pirang. Sudah pasti itu untuknya, Naruto kan tidak suka susu.

"Minum susu dulu, baru tidur," Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan satu gelas susu hangat pada Gaara.

"Besok saja," Jawab Gaara malas. Lalu dia beranjak masuk di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Mana boleh begitu, kau kan belum minum susu seharian ini," Bujuk Naruto pada istrinya. Gaara hanya duduk diam di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mual Naruto," Jawab si merah sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ada sedikit rona merah di sana.

"Apa kau mau makan atau minum yang lain?" Tanya Naruto. Berusaha mencari kemungkinan makanan atau minuman apa yang bisa masuk ke lambung sang isteri. Gaara terdiam, sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Aku mau makan ramen," Jawab Gaara sambil menatap Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto Nampak bingung. 'Apakah penyakit ramenku pindah pada Gaara?' Batin Naruto.

Seingatnya baru dua hari yang lalu Gaara juga meminta ramen padanya. Dalam kurun waktu satu minggu saja, Gaara bisa tiga sampai empat kali makan ramen. Memang sih ramen buatan paman Teuchi diolah secara sehat dan tanpa pengawet. Tsunade-baa-chan juga bilang kalau itu tidak berbahaya. Tapi masa iya Gaara hanya akan makan ramen saja?

"Kalau begitu minum susu dulu," Bujuk Naruto lagi.

"Untuk mu saja," Jawab Gaara enteng sambil beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang nelangsa dengan segelas susu yang nampaknya akan terbuang.

"Baiklah kita makan ramen," Ucap Naruto pasrah.

Akhirnya Naruto melangkah ke luar bersama Gaara. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Gaaranya keluar sendiri malam-malam begini. Gaara kan sedang hamil, ditambah lagi Tsunade melarangnya menggunakan cakra walau hanya sedikit.

"Setelah makan ramen kau harus minum susu," Ucap Naruto di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak," Jawab Gaara singkat padat jelas dan cukup membuat Naruto makin nelangsa.

"Ayolah Gaa-chan, ini demi bayi kita juga," Naruto merajuk.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Naruto!" Kesal Gaara.

"Biar saja, itu kan cocok untukmu," Jawab Naruto yang langsung cengengesan gak jelas dan bercucuran keringat dingin karena di glare Gaara. Kalau tatapan bisa menyakiti mungkin Naruto sudah termutilasi oleh tatapan Gaara.

"Hoy! Naruto!" Sapa Lee dari kejauhan.

"Hey Lee! Sedang apa kau?" Balas Naruto. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Lee muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Aku baru selesai latihan," Jawab Lee saat sudah berada dekat dengan Naruto. "Eh, ada Gaara-san rupanya," Ucap Lee saat menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

"Iya, kami mau makan. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi," Jawab Lee. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naruto, Gaara-chan," Dan wush..Lee melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Glek!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan aura mematikan dari sampingnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan patah patah Naruto menolehkan wajahnya. Seketika Naruto langsung menahan nafasnya. Di sampingnya Gaara tengah menunduk dan meremas tangannya, aura dingin dan hitam pekat menguar dari sosok tersebut. Sepertinya panggilan yang diberikan Lee tadi sudah menghancurkan moodnya.

"Ga-Gaara, ayo kita segera ke ichiraku. A-aku lapar, hahaha~" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"…" Gaara masih diam. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang menetralisir emosinya.

"A-ayo.." Naruto segera menarik sebelah tangan Gaara. Jangan sampai hanya karena ini Gaaranya jadi tidak berselera makan.

Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, sepertinya Gaara sudah tenang. Kalau Gaara sampai dibuat kesal lebih dari ini bisa repot. Lagi pula besok Naruto harus pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Oh ya, dia belum bilang soal misi besok pada Gaara.

"Naruto," Si pirang yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menghentikan langkahnya. 'Siapa lagi sih!?' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh, kau Sai, ada apa?" Naruto merasa sedikit lega saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

"Tidak, hanya menyapa karena kebetulan melihat Naruto dan Gaa-chan lewat," Ucap Sai polos dengan senyum khasnya.

**Jleger!**

Naruto bagai tersambar petir mendengar panggilan Sai untuk Gaara. Dari mana Sai bisa tahu? Mungkin kah karena mendengar Naruto? Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu..

Grep!

"Sai selamatkan dirimu!" Naruto langsung mengangkat Gaara ala bridal style dan lari secepat mungkin. Jangan sampai Konoha hancur hanya karena Gaara mengamuk.

"Naruto turunkan aku! Dan belikan aku itu," Ucap Gaara dingin saat mereka melewati sebuah toko boneka.

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada Gaara. Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati sebuah boneka beruang yang cukup besar. Tak ingin bertanya lagi walau sesungguhnya Naruto sangat bingung. Demi perdamaian dunia (?) Naruto menurunkan Gaara dan membeli boneka tersebut.

"Yang ini kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan boneka beruang pada Gaara.

Si merah langsung menerimanya. Awalnya Naruto bingung untuk apa boneka itu. Namun seketika wajahnya langsung pucat pasi dan tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan jantungnya terasa mau copot. Gaara yang ada dihadapannya tengah meremas, menarik, merobek, mencabik dan memutilasi si boneka malang. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan matanya terlihat sedikit gelap. Berbeda sekali dengan istrinya yang manis tempo hari.

'Kami-sama kau kemanakan isteriku yang sangat manis itu?' ratap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto sampai tak sanggup menelan ludah karena membayangkan kalau boneka itu adalah dia atau kedua temannya tadi. Sepertinya Gaara sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya. Beruntung hanya boneka dan beruntung pula jalanan sedang sepi.

Setelah ritual pelampiasan emosi selesai, pasangan muda itu pun segera melangkah menuju kedai Ichiraku. Naruto bersyukur karena Gaara menghabiskan ramen yang di pesan dengan menu khusus oleh Naruto. Ada tambahan sayuran, udang besar dan yang lainnya. Kata-kata Tsunade selalu terngiang di telinga Naruto. 'Gaara harus mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik'. Setelah selesai mereka pun segera beranjak pulang. Naruto tak ingin ada seorang lagi yang menambah daftar kekesalan Gaara. Sudah sangat cukup untuk malam ini, Gaara bisa kembali muntah-muntah besok pagi karena stress.

"Umm, Gaara, kita mampir ke mini market dulu ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu saat melewati mini market.

"Terserah," Jawab Gaara pelan. Naruto pun masuk diikuti oleh Gaara di belakangnya.

"Cokelat, jeruk atau mangga?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara saat sudah sampai pada deretan susu.

"Untuk apa?" Gaara Nampak bingung dengan tingkah suaminya. Bukankah di rumah masih ada satu kotak susu untuknya?

"Untuk kau minum, yang vanilla kan bikin mual," Jawab Naruto. Kadang Gaara merasa heran sekaligus kagum pada Naruto. Kenapa si pirang yang sembarangan dan ceroboh itu bisa sangat berhati-hati dan teliti padanya.

"Cokelat," Jawab Gaara setelah sadar dari renungannya.

"Baiklah, kita beli yang cokelat," Naruto segera meraih satu kotak susu untuk ibu hamil dengan rasa cokelat. Tersirat jelas kegembiraan di wajah tan nya. Membayarnya di kasir lalu segera beranjak pulang. Tak baik terus berada di luar saat malam bukan?

.

.

.

"Gaara," Panggil si pirang pada isterinya.

"Hmm?" Gaara hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Naruto. Setelah minum susu matanya jadi terasa bersandar di sofa yang dia duduki bersama Naruto di sampingnya.

"Besok aku ada misi, mungkin akan makan waktu dua hari sampai aku pulang," Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm," Jawab Gaara singkat, yang sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah gumaman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm,"

"Kalau lebih dari dua hari bagaimana?"

"Hmm,"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian nanti?"

"Hmm," Suara Gaara makin pelan.

"Dari tadi jawabnya begitu terus! Kalau tidak suka jangan menjawab," Singut Naruto mulai kesal.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Hey Gaara, aku kan hanya ber-" Naruto segera menghentikan ucapannya. Wajah sebalnya langsung cengo namun kemudian berubah jadi sebuah senyuman hangat. Ternyata Gaara sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Dan kedua tangannya masih menggenggam gelas susu yang sudah kosong. Wajahnya begitu damai dan terlihat sangat polos. Pantas saja tadi Gaara hanya bergumam, ternyata dia mengatuk. Bodohnya Naruto yang selalu tak peka.

Dengan perlahan Naruto meraih gelas susu yang ada di tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hey Gaa-chan," Panggil Naruto pelan sambil menusuk nusuk pipi cuby Gaara menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Nghh.." Gaara hanya bergumam pelan, menyamankan posisi tubuhnya tanpa membuka mata. Naruto nyengir melihat tingkah Gaara. Entah mengapa sejak hamil Gaara jadi berkulit badak kalau sedang tidur, persis seperti Naruto. Tak jarang setiap malam Naruto terbangun dan mengintip kamar Gaara. Hanya sekedar memastikan kalau Gaara tidur dengan nyenyak.

Perlahan Naruto menyelipkan tangannya di punggung Gaara dan dibelakang lutut si merah. Mengangkatnya ala pengantin baru dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Di dorongnya pintu kamar Gaara menggunakan kaki lalu masuk dan merebahkan Gaara di tempat tidur.

"Mhh.." Gaara kembali bergumam dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Seperti bayi saja," Naruto tertawa pelan dan menyelimuti Gaara sampai batas leher.

"Oyasumi my hime," Ucap Naruto setelah mengecup kening Gaara. "Hey, Uzumaki-chan, dengarkan tou-san baik-baik ya," Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus perut Gaara yang juga tertutup selimut.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal selama tou-san pergi, kalau mau nakal nanti saja saat tou-san pulang," Ucap Naruto pelan. "Jangan menyusahkan kaa-san ya, kasihan kaa-san," Sambungnya lagi. Si pirang ini memang aneh, mengajak bicara pada janin yang baru berusia tiga bulan. Yah, tapi itulah keunikan Naruto. Setelah mencium kening Gaara sekali lagi Naruto melangkah ke luar kamar Gaara. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin tidur di samping Gaara. Tapi, mungkin sekarang belum saatnya. Dia masih harus bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto? Kau bisa terlambat," Singut Gaara pada si pirang.

"Habiskan dulu susunya, antarkan aku sampai ke gerbang," Jawab Naruto.

Si pirang itu sejak tadi duduk dihadapan Gaara, kedua tangannya menyangga dagu dan bertumpu pada meja. Terus memperhatikan Gaara sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Itulah yang membuat Gaara kesal sejak tadi.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Naruto," Jawab Gaara dingin.

"Terserah, aku kan tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Seandainya saja Tsunade-baa-chan mengizinkan aku membawamu," Singut Naruto. Teringat kejadian kemarin saat dia mengatakan hal itu pada Tsunade. Langsung saja tanpa ampun dan tanpa aba-aba Tsunade menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras dan rentetan ocehan meluncur dengan indahnya dari mulut sang hokage.

"Lalu membuatku keguguran karena ulahmu?" Naruto langsung cengengesan mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Tapi,rasanya dia memang tak ingin meninggalkan Gaara, hatinya terasa tak tenang kali ini.

"Ayo habiskan," Ucap Naruto lagi. Dengan susah payah Gaara menenggak habis satu gelas susu dengan rasa vanillan. Dia lebih suka rasa itu saat pagi.

"Haah, ayo cepat berangkat," Ucap Gaara setelah mengehela nafas.

"Gaara," Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"…" Gaara yang memang kelewat polos hanya diam tak mengerti.

Cup!

Bletak!

"Aww! Ittaiii.." Naruto meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena hantaman gelas dari tangan Gaara.

"Ma-maaf Naruto, aku tidak sengaja," Gaara sedikit gelagapan melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Dia memang benar-benar tidak sengaja, yang tadi itu hanya sekedar reflex.

"Hehehehe, tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah," Naruto cengengesan.

Pik!

Syaraf di otak Gaara terhubung, benar sekali ini memang salah si pirang. Seenak udelnya ngecup bibir Gaara tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan.

"Ta-tadi ada sisa susu, jadi aku bersihkan," Naruto mulai berkeringat merasakan aura mengerikan dari sang isteri.

"Na- hmmpp…" Belum sempat Gaara mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya , Naruto sudah kembai membungkam bibir mungilnya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. 'Kemana mejanya?' Gaara yang memang tak tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini tentu tak sempat menutup matanya. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat, bahkan menempel padanya. Gaara merasakan seolah semua darahnya naik ke kepala. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan si merah segera menutup matanya. Ciuman yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat hati Gaara terasa hangat dan air matanya seolah ingin menerjang ke luar.

"Hehehee, gomen ne Gaara," Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup kedua pipi Gaara. "Ayo antarkan aku," Naruto segera menarik tangan Gaara, sementara yang ditarik hanya menunduk dalam diam dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Gaara bangkit dari kursi dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto!" Teriak Sakura yang berdiri di depan gerbang. "Dan kenapa kau membawa Gaara-san? Kau belum kapok ya?!" Hardik Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ehehehee, dia Cuma mengantar sampai sini kok," Naruto cengengesan.

"Wah, romantic sekali ya," Celetuk Sai dengan polosnya. "Aku pernah baca di buku.."

"Makanya kau juga cepat menikah," Timpal Naruto.

"Hmm," Sai Nampak berpikir keras. "Aku bingung laki-laki mana yang mau aku ajak menikah," Ucap Sai masih dengan kepolosannya.

Doeeeenng…

Kakashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sambil memegang icha-icha, menjatuhkan buku dengan sampul hijau itu begitu saja. Kalau dia tak memakai masker mungkin kita bisa melihat mulutnya yang menganga.

Sakura tak tahu harus marah atau bagaimana. Sai memang terlalu polos dan mulutnya itu berbahaya.

"Kenapa laki-laki? Kau harus menikahi perempuan Sai." Jawab Naruto. Gaara diam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

'Naruto bodoh!' Batin Sakura.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Naruto kan menikah dengan laki-laki?" Sai Nampak bingung.

'Cukup Sai, kau benar-benar tak bisa membaca suasana,' Sakura melirik Gaara yang makin menundukkan wajahnya.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?' Batin Kakashi mulai was-was.

"Gaara itu berbeda, pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan perempuan!" Tegas Naruto.

"Apa bedanya?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Gaara itu special, pokoknya berbeda." Tegas Naruto lagi. Gaara mulai mengangkat wajahnya mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sementara Sai hanya ber 'oh' ria, entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Bagus Naruto!" Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Gaara itu manis, bahkan lebih manis dari Sakura atau siapapun yang ada di Konoha," Ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

Twich!

Persimpangan muncul di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Dia juga penurut dan lembut, berbeda dengan Sakura yang cerewet dan galak,"

Sai manggut-manggut sambil menambah catatan dalam kepalanya.'Wanita pertama yang jangan dinikahi adalah Sakura.'

"Kita berangkat Naruto," Geram Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah berubah jadi setan.

Glek!

'Gawat' Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Sepertinya setelah jauh dari Gaara dia akan jadi samsak hidup.

"Gaara aku berangkat dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," Pamit Naruto.

"Kau juga," Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Jangan khawatir, sampai jumpa," Naruto berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Namun Gaara segera menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tak terlihat saat melihat tingkah Naruto. Si pirang yang sudah lari keluar gerbang desa tiba-tiba saja berbalik lagi dan menuju ke arahnya.

Cup!

"Aishiteru my hime," Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Gaara dan kembali berlari.

Blush…

Wajah Gaara langsung berubah jadi merah padam, bahkan bukan hanya Gaara. Tapi juga Kotetsu dan Izumo yang berada di post penjaga gerbang. Naruto benar-benar ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu.

Skip Time

"Nona Tsunade, permintaan dari luar desa semakin banyak," Tsunade memijit keningnya mendengar laporan dari Shizune.

Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya, berita tentang kehamilan Gaara sudah sampai ke luar desa. Bukan penolakan atau cemoohan yang di terima oleh Konoha. Tapi surat permohonan dari berbagai kalangan yang meminta pada Tsunade untuk dibuatkan obat yang sama seperti yang diminum Gaara. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu sempat ada ninja luar yang menyusup dan mencuri resep ramuan itu, tapi berhasil diamankan oleh Anbu.

"Ck! Kenapa sampai seperti ini," Tsunade makin pusing dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik dengan penemuan ini," Ucap Shizune. Dia merasa kasihan juga melihat Tsunade yang mulai frustasi.

Brak!

Tsunade kembali berdecak kesal saat tiba-tiba pintunya di dobrak seseorang.

"Tsunade sama, keadaan di luar gerbang mulai tak terkendali," Lapor seorang Chuunin.

"Ada apa Izumo?" Tanya Tsunade makin kesal.

"Puluhan orang mulai dari kalangan biasa sampai ninja memaksa masuk," Jelas Izumo.

"Ck! Shizune, segera perintahkan semua Chuunin dan Jounin yang ada di desa untuk membantu!" Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik!" Shizune berlari ke luar diikuti oleh Izumo yang kembali berpamitan. Dia tak ingin menjadi korban amukan Hokage galak itu.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto..

"Ugh!" Gaara memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Sejak tadi pagi dia memang merasa tak enak badan. Tak ada makanan atau minuman yang bertahan lama di lambungnya. Semuanya dia muntahkan kembali begitu saja. Sepertinya Uzumaki kecil yang ada di perutnya mulai berulah lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menyadari kehadiran beberapa orang disekitar rumahnya. Memang dia tak diperbolehkan menggunakan cakra tapi instingnya sebagai ninja sangatlah kuat. Ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut dan perlahan Gaara mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Jatuh tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, Gaara pingsan bukan karena jarum bius atau semacamnya. Tapi karena anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya mulai berulah.

"Kebetulan sekali dia pingsan," Ucap seorang ninja bertopeng.

"Kita bawa dia sekarang selagi belum sadar," Usul ninja lainnya.

"hati-hati, dia sedang hamil muda," Seorang ninja lain lagi memperingati.

"Aku tahu," Ucap ninja pertama dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Gaara.

Keributan di pintu gerbang sangat cukup membuat perhatian para Shinobi termasuk anbu teralihkan. Dengan mudahnya ke tiga ninja tadi meyusup dan menculik Kazekage muda itu dari rumahnya.

"Bukankah itu pacarnya Naruto-nii?" Ucap Konohamaru yang melihat ada tiga orang ninja bertopeng yang salah satunya membawa Gaara. Konohamaru masih duduk diam sambil memperhatikan ninja ninja tersebut menjauh.

"Pacar?" Tanya Moegi yang menatap heran pada Konohamaru.

"Iya, aku yakin!" Ucap Konohamaru dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Memangnya sejak kapan Naruto-nii punya pacar?" Tanya Udon.

"Tentu saja sejak menikah dengan Kazekage dari Suna," Jawab Konohamaru mantap.

"Ooohh…" Ucap kedua sahabat Konohamaru bersamaan. "Kalau yang itu namanya isteri," Lanjut Moegi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah.

"Memangnya kau lihat di mana? Aku juga mau lihat," Ucap Udon.

"Hu'um, aku juga mau lihat isteri Naruto-nii yang katanya lebih manis dari rumor," Sambung Moegi.

"Baru saja lewat," Jawab Konohamaru enteng.

"Eh? Mana? Mana?"

"Itu," Konohamaru menunjuk ke arah tiga penculik tadi yang sedang berlari.

"Tiga orang itu siapa?" Tanya Moegi.

"Aku juga tidak kenal," Jawab Konohamaru.

"Tapi kenapa isteri Naruto-nii di gendong begitu," Kali ini Udon yang berbicara.

Hening….

Ke tiga bocah tadi langsung bertukar pandangan seperti menyadari sesuatu. Atau memang baru saja otak mereka dikembalikan oleh kami-sama.

"Penculik!" Teriak ke tiganya bersamaan sambil beranjak dari duduk santainya.

"Mereka pasti menculik isteri Naruto-nii!" Seru Udon.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kejar!" Konohamaru siap berlari.

"Kita laporkan pada Hokage-sama!" Moegi langsung berbalik dan menarik syal panjang yang dipakai Konohamaru. Menyeret cucu hokage ke tiga itu menuju kantor hokage.

Sementara itu di gerbang desa..

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Naruto heran saat melihat begitu banyak orang di gerbang Konoha.

"Kita kembali lagi ke sini nanti, saat ini kita harus memberi laporan dulu pada Hokage-sama." Ucap Kakashi. Dan diikuti anggukan oleh ke tiga muridnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Konohamaru CS..

Brak!

"Pacar Naruto-nii diculik!" Teriak Moegi yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Hah?" Tsunade yang memang sedang pusing makin bertambah pusing saja mendengar kalimat gak jelas dari Moegi.

"Kami melihat Gaara-san di culik oleh tiga orang ninja asing," Tambah Konohamaru yang masih ngos ngosan.

"Iya, isteri Naruto-nii sepertinya pingsan," Sambung Udon lagi.

"**JANGAN BERCANDA!"** Bentak Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bercanda?! Kami panik tahu!" Konohamaru balik berteriak.

"Ck! Shizune, cepat panggilkan pasukan anbu terbaik!" Perintah Tsunade. "Kita harus segera menemukan Gaara sebelum Naruto kembali," Tsunade makin frustasi. Konoha bisa makin bertambah kacau kalau Naruto sampai tahu hal ini. Ditambah lagi Gaara sedang hamil dan dalam kondisi tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan cakra.

"Ada apa ini baa-chan? Dan kenapa dengan Gaara?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di ambang pintu bersama team tujuh.

Tsunade membeku. Cukup sudah kejadian tak menyenangkan hari ini. Kalau dia bukan ninja medis legendaries mungkin dia sudah terkena stroke atau bahkan serangan jantung mendadak. Mengingat usianya yang sudah tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

"Naruto-nii, Gaara-san diculik, kau harus segera menyelamatkannya!" Ucap Konohamaru.

"Gaara di culik? Apa-apaan ini baa-chan?!" Naruto mulai panic tak karuan. Ditambah lagi sikap Tsunade yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Kami melihatnya tadi, ada tiga orang ninja yang menculik Gaara-san," Ucap Moegi dan dibenarkan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Sial! Akan ku hancurkan mereka!" Naruto segera melesat pergi.

"Tunggu Naruto!" Teriak Tsunade yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Percuma, dia tak akan bisa dihentikan sekarang," Ucap Kakashi. Kakashi membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya dan…

Boft..

"Hallo Kakashi!" Sapa Pakkun yang baru saja di summon Kakashi.

"Pakkun kita harus segera mengejar Naruto, nanti ku jelaskan sambil berlari," Perintah Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti," Pakkun berlari mengikuti jejak Naruto dan diikuti oleh Kakashi juga kedua muridnya.

.

.

.

"Brengs**!" Geram Naruto sambil terus berlari. "Awas saja kalau sampai Gaara kenapa kenapa. Akan ku hancurkan mereka semua!" Naruto menggeretakkan giginya dan matanya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

Teringat terakhir kali Gaara diculik dan dia hampir saja kehilangan Gaara untuk selamanya. Naruto tak sanggup membayangkan kalau kali ini juga dia terlambat. Bagaimana nasib isteri dan calon anak mereka? Dan kalau sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi bagaimana? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Dia tak akan sanggup terus hidup tanpa Gaara. Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya yang sudah tak karuan. Matanya terasa memanas dan dadanya mulai sesak. Kali ini dia harus berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara.

"Belok kiri," Naruto sedikit terkesiap mendengar ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Mereka sudah dekat," Lanjut Pakkun sambil mendahului Naruto.

"Eh? Pakkun?" Sejak kapan? Bahkan Naruto tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dengan mantap si pirang mengikuti arahan Pakkun.

"Tenang saja, kita akan menyelamatkan Gaara kali ini," Ucap Kakashi yang sudah berlari di samping Naruto.

"Akan ku hajar mereka sampai remuk!" Naruto menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati Sakura yang membara. Dan Sai yang tersenyum.

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu penculiknya?" Tanya Pakkun yang menghentikan larinya dan bertengger di dahan pohon.

"Bagus! Akan ku han-" Ucapan Naruto langsung berhenti saat melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

Twich.. twich..

Persimpangan muncul di dahinya dan sebelah matanya berkedut tak senang.

"Hosh..hos..hos…aku capek, ayo gantian bawanya. Berat tahu!" Keluh seorang ninja yang tengah menggendong Gaara. Ke tiga ninja itu tengah berhenti di tanah, sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Tadi kan aku sudah membawanya," Bantah ninja lainnya.

"Pinggangku juga sakit, badannya sih tidak terlalu besar. Tapi lumayan berat kalau membawanya sambil berlari dan melompat," Keluh ninja lainnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang sejak awal, lebih baik menyewa kereta atau kalau tidak kita minta bantuan Shinobi Konoha untuk membawanya." Keluh ninja yang masih menggendong Gaara.

"Sudah terlanjur tahu, istirahat dulu saja. Aku juga cape," Ucap ninja kedua dan duduk bersandar di pohon.

'Bodoh!' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tawanan kita?" Tanya ninja yang menggendong Gaara.

"Turunkan saja dan dudukkan bersandar di pohon. Pasti dia juga cape karena terus di gendong," Saran ninja ke tiga yang juga sudah duduk bersandar.

"Baiklah," Lalu Gaara pun di turunkan dari gendongannya dan si ninja ikut bersantai.

Kakashi, Sai, Pakkun dan Sakura langsung sweat drop. Ini kah penculiknya? Bagaimana bisa ninja amatir dan bodoh menculik Gaara? Apa Konoha sudah sangat rendah kualitas keamanannya? Atau trio bodoh itu dilindungi oleh dewi keberuntungan?

"Hey, ternyata yang namanya Gaara itu manis ya?" Ucap ninja pertama sambil memperhatikan wajah Gaara.

"Kau benar, wajahnya seperti di pahat langsung oleh kami-sama," ninja kedua ikut memperhatikan.

"Kulitnya juga putih bersih dan lebih mulus dari kulit para wanita," Sambung ninja ketiga. Lalu ke tiganya saling bertukar pandang.

Hening…

Cukup lama mereka terus terdiam sambil saling memicingkan mata. "Kita tanyakan saja padanya nanti siapa yang dia pilih diantara kita bertiga," Ucap ninja ke dua dan trio bodoh itu mengangguk khidmat. Seolah itu adalah ide paling brilian yang ada di duni ini.

.

.

.

Kepala Naruto berasap mendengarkan percakapan itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi kehilangan semangat membaranya tadi. Awalnya dia kira ninja hebat seperti apa yangmenculik Gaara. Mengingat terakhir kali yang dapat menculik Gaara adalah dua anggota Akatsuki. Entah sudah berapa banyak kedutan yang muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Jangan ada yang ikut turun tangan. Biar aku saja yang mencekik mereka." Geram Naruto.

"Kami akan menunggu di sini," Jawab Sai dengan senyum khas miliknya.

Tap…

Naruto mendarat tepat di hadapan trio ninja tadi.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya mengganggu kami." Trio ninja bodoh itu langsung bersiaga dan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Memasang wajah garang layaknya para penculik sungguhan.

"Malaikat-pencabut-nyawa." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah iblis ala psikopat kejam.

Glek!

Nyali trio ninja langsung ciut melihat sosok mengerikan dihadapannya.

Bak!

Buk!

Duagh!

Dan suara-suara tak senonoh lainnya terus saja terdengar, sampai akhirnya berhenti setelah tiga orang ninja bodoh menjadi samsak setengah hidup.

"Biar aku yang urus ini," Ucap Kakashi yang sudah berada di bawah dan mengikat trio bodoh tersebut.

"Nghh.." Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Gaara!" Si pirang segera menghampiri Gaara dan membawanya dalam dekapan.

"Mmh.." Gaara bergumam sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Gaara yang baru saja sadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja Gaara?" Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, anakmu berula lagi," Gumam Gaara dengan wajah sedikit merengut. Semua yang ada di sana terkecuali Sai sedikit menganga mendengar penuturan Gaara barusan. Sepertinya Gaara belum sadar sepenuhnya dan mengira kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Naruto.

"Jadi tadi kau pingsan karena.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kepalaku pusing Naruto! Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan bawa aku ke kamar?! Aku lelah," Ketus Gaara.

Kakashi dan Sakura makin sweat drop. Otak genius mereka langsung berubah jadi blank. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut. 'Begini nih kalau galaknya lagi kambuh' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Haaaahhh! Jadi mereka itu hanya ninja amatiran?" Teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sekarang dia bersama teamnya sudah berada di kantor Tsunade. Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya Naruto membawa Gaara pulang.

"Begitulah, sebenarnya yang mereka incar adalah ramuan khusus buatanku. Sama seperti orang-orang diluar sana," Ucap Tsunade membenarkan.

"Huh! Jantungku hampir melompat tadi," Kesal Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, setidaknya Gaara baik-baik saja," Ucap Kakashi menenangkan.

"Hehee, iya.." Naruto nyengir dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan ikut tersenyum.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Naruto jadi tidak enak. Jantungnya berdebar tak tenang dan nafasnya terasa tercekat.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-aku pulang dulu." Naruto segera berbalik dan berlari ke luar gedung Hokage. Menyisakan tatapan bingung dari Tsunade dan yang lain.

.

.

.

**Brak!**

Naruto membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan kasar. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak sekarang. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara. Si pirang segera berlari menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu kamar Gaara tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu.

"Gaa….ra.." Mata Naruto membelalak sempurna saat melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar Gaara.

Gaara tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati adalah. Sosok berambut merah yang dia tahu bernama Sasori, anggota Akatsuki yang seharusnya sudah mati. Sedang berada di atas Gaara, mencengkram kedua tangan Gaara di kedua sisi kepalanya. Dan sepertinya dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tentu saja hal yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto.

"Sayang sekali pengganggunya datang, padahal aku baru menikmatinya sedikit. Ne Gaara?" Ucap Sasori dengan santainya.

Naruto masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hiks…hiks…" Naruto segera tersadar saat mendengar suara isakan yang tertahan.

Matanya langsung tertumbuk pada sosok Gaara yang sedang berada di bawah Sasori. Bulir bening itu…Gaara menangis…Gaaranya sedang menangis.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENG***!" Teriak Naruto. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi merah nyalang. Naruto segera berlari untuk menerjang Sasori.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Lalu pusaran dimensi muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau memang anak baik Tobi," Sasori melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan.

"SIAAAALLL!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Namun suara isakan Gaara dapat dengan mudah mengembalikannya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Gaara! Gaara kau terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil meraih Gaara dan mendekapnya.

"Hiks…hiks…" Hanya isakan yang di dapat Naruto. Bahkan tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat.

"Sudah Gaara, kau sudah aman sekarang." Naruto mencoba menengkan namun hasilnya masih sama. Ditariknya dagu Gaara agar menatap langsung ke padanya.

"Gaa..ra.." Lagi-lagi mata Naruto membelalak sempurna dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara? Tatapan mata Gaara terlihat kosong dan air mata terus mengalir dengan deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Gaara seolah tak berada di raganya.

Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat Gaara dan membawanya pada Tsunade. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sasori pasti melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Gaara. Gaara harus segera di periksa oleh Tsunade. Namun Naruto tak melihat tanda merah yang ada di perpotongan leher Gaara.

**TBC**

* * *

Sebagai permintaan maaf, chap ini Kirin buat lebih panjang.

Tapi sampai sini aja ya.. pinggang Kirin udh pegel =3=

Kirin usahakan update cepet.. tapiii…

Kalau gak ada yg review atau yang reviewnya Cuma sedikit, Kirin gak jamin ni fic updatenya kapan lagi. *maksa*

Next Chap :

**Gaara terkena genjutsu! Sasori menggunkan asap beracun untuk membuat genjutsu.**

**Kita juga harus segera mengeluarkan racun lain yang berada di dalam tubuh Gaara.**

**Ini bisa membahayakan bayinya.**

**Baa-chan cepat lakukan sesuatu pada Gaara. Dia ketakutan. Hilangkan genjutsunya.**

**Biar aku yang mengeluarkan racunnya.**

Balasan Reviewww (^o^)

**Kazeknight**

Jangan tole2 Gaara nanti di rajam Naru lhooo..

Eheheheee.. gomen updatenya telat.

.

**LoneRaccon **

Kerusuhan masih berlanjut di chap depan XD

.

**Laila r Mubarok**

Gaara malu2 tapi mau XD

.

**Song Hye Hoon**

Halo jugaaa XD

Arigato dukungan dan smangatnya.

Senang rasanya ada yg menghargai jeri payah Kirin

.

**Keiji Wolf**

Nih udah Kirin kasih yang paaaaanjaaangg…

Arigato semangatnya ^_^

.

**Wazura Arihyoshi**

Salam kenal juga Wazuka-san ^_^

Panggil Kirin aja, Kirin masih baru kok di sini.

Belum pantas disebut senpai.

Gaaranya masih malu-malu XD

.

**Ainiadira**

Ini cintaku sudah update *plak!* XD

.

**Augesteca**

Naruto serius, hmm kita lihat perkembangannya.

Naru emang ceplas ceplos beda sama Gaara yang rada susah ngomong XD

.

**Mimi-chan Yaoi Lovers**

Arigatoooooo :D

Nih udh Kirin update, gomen lama…

.

**Nia Yuuki**

Ini udah Kirin update yaaaa XD

.

**JOYmin 137**

Udah Kirin update yaaaaaa XD

.

**Naini Uzumaki**

Wkwkwk M nya tunggu di lain kesempatan.. wkwkwk

Huweeeee Kirin terharu.. Arigato Naini-saaaan T.T

Ini udah Kirin update lagi yaaa

.

**Naoya YF**

Hahahaaa. Kirin terobsesi sama Mpreg XD

.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Arigato semangatnyaaaaa :D

.

**Namikaze Sora**

Arigato RnR nya, semua pertanyaanmu terjawab sudah di chap ini

Heheheee…

.

**Me 2**

Hmm, kayaknya iya ya.. hehee

Yah semoga Kirin bisa bikin yang lebih bagus lagi..

Arigato dukungannya

.

**Gisa**

Ha'I ini sudah Kirin update yaaaa XD

.

**Sherry Dark Jewel**

Salam kenal juga.. ini udh Kirin update.

Ditunggu review selanjutnya XD

.

**Namika wakatsuki**

Hahahahaaa… awas ya kalau gak RnR lagi XD

.

**Hime- chan**

Arigato sudh bersedia RnR..

Di sini Gaara hamil normal dan di dalam kandungan karena pengaruh obat regenerasi sel penyubur kandungan dari Tsunade..

Iya panggil Kirin-chan aja biar kesan nha lebih akrab XD

*plak*

.

**Jung jae jina**

Ehehehhh. Arigato sudah RnR..

Dan maaf Kirin updatenya agak lama..

.

**Guest**

Maaf updatenya lama.. heheee

.

**Mood Maker**

Salam kenal, arigato sudah bersedia RnR..

Kita lihat apa lagi ulah Gaara XD

.

**Ias sambita**

Arigato RnR nyaaaa

Salam kenal juga.. ^_^

.

**Bizzz**

Hehee, chap satu memang tragis XD

.

**A/N : Kirin ucapkan tulus terimakasih bagi readers yang sudah bersedia review. Karena dengan begitu Kirin merasa dihargai dan dibutuhkan. Kirin harap setelah ini pun masih ada yang bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya untuk fic Kirin.**

**Jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaa… salam hangat dari Kirin…**


	6. Chapter 6

Kirin kembali setelah baca kotak review.. XD

Yosh! Gomen ne, atas kekacauan chapter kemarin.

Dan selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_~

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Masih sama seperti yang kemarin, Naruto bukan punya Kirin. **

**Naruto punya Gaara seorang #slapped XDD**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Mpreg, Lime (mungkin?), dll**

**Summary**

**Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").**

**WARNING!**

**SEDIAKAN APAPUN UNTUK MENGHAJAR AUTHOR SEBELUM BACA CHAPTER INI!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**Flash Back**

Tap!

Grep!

"Nghh!" Gaara mengerang karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Apa lagi yang dilakukan si pirang? Bukankah dia bilang mau ke kantor hokage? Lalu kenapa sekarang malah seenaknya saja naik ke ranjang Gaara dan memerangkap Gaara, mencengkram kedua tangan Gaara.

'Tunggu sampai aku membuka mata.' Batin Gaara kesal.

"Hmm, tak ku sangka putra Kazekage ke empat semanis ini kalau dilihat dari dekat."

Deg!

Suara itu, bukan suara Naruto, bau ini juga. Dan cengkraman tangan ini terasa menyakitkan. Gaara segera membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berada di atasnya.

"Ka-kau.."

"Hallo Ka-ze-ka-ge-**sama,**" Ucap Sasori dengan penuh makna dan senyum innocent nya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau.." Gaara benar-benar terkejut. Ingin meronta tapi cengkraman Sasori begitu kuat.

"Seharusnya sudah mati? Hmm, kau lucu sekali anak manis," Ucap Sasori enteng.

"Yah, anggap saja itu kecerobohan nenek tua dan gadis pink itu." Lanjut Sasori. "Bukankah seni itu adalah sesuatu yang indah dan bertahan lama?"

"Menyingkir," Ucap Gaara dingin dengan raut wajah yang kembali datar.

"Seperti rumor yang ku dengar, kau payah dalam berekspresi. Ckckck, pantas saja Deidara kesal saat bertarung denganmu." Sasori Nampak tertawa senang. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Gaara masih tetap diam.

"Biar ku lihat sejauh mana aku bisa merubah raut wajahmu yang membosankan itu," Bisik Sasori ditelinga Gaara.

"Menjauh dariku!" Gaara meronta dan berusaha menyingkirkan Sasori dari atasnya.

Pssss….

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Gaara terbatuk saat tiba-tiba saja asap berwarna ungu kehitaman sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut kamarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu bukan asap beracun. Aku hanya ingin membantumu melihat masa depan," Sasori mengelus rambut Gaara menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Apa mau mu? Uhuk..uhuk.." Gaara sedikit kesulitan berbicara. Entah racun macam apa yang berada di asap itu. Tubuhnya terasa mulai lemas dan dia pun kesulitan bernafas.

"Seni bernilai tinggi sepertimu tak pantas berada di sini," Sasori menarik dagu Gaara dan menatap langsung wajah dihadapannya itu. "Pertama-tama aku akan membuang parasit yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, menikmatimu sedikit lalu menjadikanmu milikku." Lanjut Sasori.

"Jangan harap," Tukas Gaara sambil menepis tangan Sasori. "Uhuk..uhuk.." Gaara kembali terbatuk dan nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"Kesulitan bernafas? Biar ku bantu," Sasori kembali menangkap dagu Gaara dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa inci lagi sampai bibir itu benar-benar menempel.

"Menyingkir ku bilang," Desis Gaara menggunakan tenaga yang tersisa untuk mendorong Sasori.

"Haah, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang." Sasori menghela nafas namun nada bicaranya masih enteng. "Jangan khawatir, tubuhku ini tubuh manusia asli. Kau bisa menikmatinya juga nanti, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja." Lanjut Sasori.

"Apa.." Gaara kembali terdiam.

"Yah, tubuh manusia yang diberikan Pain sungguh menyusahkan. Walaupun sudah di rubah menyerupai tubuhku tapi tetap saja bukan seni yang indah. Karena itu, aku menginginkan tubuhmu." Sasori menyeringai.

Deg!

Gaara tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Tapi aku berubah pikiran," Tiba-tiba saja Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya. "Tujuanku sekarang hanya ingin menghancurkan karya seni yang lebih indah dari milikku, seni terindah itu hanya ada satu…dan akulah seni itu. Parasit yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu hanya akan merusak semuanya. Jadi lebih baik dimusnahkan sebelum karya seni itu tercipta di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Melenyapkan anak yang belum terlahir sekaligus melenyapkan 'karya seni' yang terlalu indah." Sasori kembali mendekat pada Gaara. "Yaitu kau," Sasori mencengkram kedua tangan Gaara menggunakan tangan kirinya diatas kepala Gaara.

"Tak akan ku biarkan," Gaara meronta. Sebelah kakinya terangkat dan bersiap menendang Sasori.

"Aah!" Gaara memekik saat merasakan sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya.

"Hmm, dugaanku tepat. Karena jarang bersentuhan dengan orang lain, tubuhmu jadi sensitive." Tangan Sasori yang bebas tengah mengelus-ngelus milik Gaara dengan sedikit mencengkramnya.

"Hentikan..ngh..singkirkan tanganmu!" Teriak Gaara mulai panic. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengacuhkan rasa aneh yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan tangan Sasori.

"Lihat, kau jadi semakin manis saat ekspresi wajahmu seperti ini." Dengan nakalnya Sasori meremas dan mengelus milik Gaara yang masih tertutup oleh celana.

"Mhh.." Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan perasaan aneh yang mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah. Lebih baik Naruto yang menyentuhnya dari pada harus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain. Benar-benar memalukan dan sungguh ini membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Ini kah yang membuat Jiinchuriki pirang itu begitu menggilaimu?" Sasori tersenyum menikmati pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah! Hentikan!" Gaara memekik saat merasakan tangan Sasori berpindah memilin puting susunya.

"Ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk dihentikan," Ucap Sasori masih terus bergerak. "Tapi rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita lihat dulu masa depanmu. Setelah itu kita nikmati waktu kita." Sasori tersenyum dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah-engah dan pandangannya mulai buram. Dia merasa seperti terseret masuk ke dunia lain.

"Kau tahu, genjutsu bukan hanya dari mata. Asap pun bisa menghasilkan genjutsu, seni yang indah bukan?" Sasori tersenyum.

_**Masuk ke dunia genjutsu yang dialami Gaara**_

"Di mana ini?" Gaara mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Dari kejauhan Nampak sesosok manusia pirang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto!" Seru Gaara senang melihat sosok suaminya itu. Dia benar-benar lega saat tahu Naruto ada di dekatnya. Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau menungguku Gaara?" Tanya si pirang saat sudah berada dihadapan Gaara. Si merah hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Tapi maaf ya Gaara, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Naruto. Lalu si pirang berjalan begitu saja melewati Gaara.

"Naruto,"

Suara barusan mengagetkan Gaara dan perlahan Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Naruto segera meraih pinggang si gadis, mengecup keningnya lalu berjalan masih dengan merangkul gadis tersebut.

Deg!

Sakit, hati Gaara benar-benar terasa sakit. Seperti ada ribuan jarum beracun yang menancap di sana. Dia kenal gadis itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto malah mengacuhkannya? Kenapa Naruto tak memperdulikannya dan malah pergi dengan gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto.." Suara Gaara mulai parau, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan matanya mulai panas. Si pirang menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kau lebih baik pergi saja dari hidupku. Hanya menyusahkan saja!" Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata tajam. Lalu dia kembali berjalan.

Deg!

Kenapa? Kenapa? Air mata Gaara mulai meluncur. Kenapa Naruto bicara seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kami tak sudi punya saudara sepertimu." Ucap Temari dengan tatapan mata nyalang.

'Apa lagi ini?' Batin Gaara.

"Kazekage Suna cukup aku saja. Kau tak pantas disebut sebagai Kazekage, Gaara." Kankuro berdiri dengan angkuhnya di samping Temari.

"Mana ada laki-laki hamil? Kazekage lagi, memalukan!" Ucap para warga yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Aku sudah muak berpura-pura menjadi suami yang baik Gaara. Sekarang aku akan menikah dengan Hinata." Naruto merangkul gadis berambut panjang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.." Kaki Gaara mulai terasa lemas. Orang-orang itu terus saja memakinya tanpa henti. Dan tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata yang sama seperti dulu. Tatapan mata yang sama seperti saat dia masih kecil.

.

.

"Aku tak sudi terlahir sebagai anakmu," Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Gaara. Rambutnya pirang namun memiliki mata yang sama dengan Gaara. "Lebih baik kau mati saja." Kemudian anak tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di perut Gaara.

* * *

"TIDAAAAK!" Gaara berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Bagaimana? Sudah melihat masa depanmu hm?" Tanya Sasori yang kembali mencengkram kedua tangan Gaara. "Itulah yang akan terjadi," Sasori merunduk.

"Hiks..hiks..tidak.." Gaara yang mentalnya sedang kacau hanya mampu menangis tanpa bisa berpikir jernih.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan menyerangmu saat seperti ini," Sasori merunduk. Menjilat leher jenjang Gaara dan mengecupnya.

"Akh!" Gaara memekik saat merasakan Sasori menghisap lalu menggigit lehernya.

"Dinikmati sebelum dimusnahkan, bukan ide yang buruk." Sasori berniat menyerang Gaara kembali. Namun suara pintu yang di buka paksa cukup merusak suasana.

"Sayang sekali pengganggunya datang, padahal aku baru menikmatinya sedikit. Ne Gaara?" Ucap Sasori dengan santainya.

**End of Flash Back**

"Bertahanlah Gaara," Naruto tengah berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Gaara yang berada digendongannya benar-benar membuat si pirang itu panic. Dirasakannya tubuh Gaara yang semakin melemah dan bergetar. Juga air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari kedua iris jade itu.

Kali ini si pirang menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Para ninja medis yang berada di Rumah Sakit segera menuntun Naruto menuju kamar yang ada di Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Cepat panggil Tsunade-sama!" Perintah salah seorang dokter. Gaara adalah pasien pribadi Tsunade. Hal itu sudah diketahui oleh semua penghuni Rumah Sakit. Hanya Tsunade yang diizinkan memeriksa dan merawat Gaara.

"Gaara tenanglah, ini aku." Naruto memeluk Gaara dan mengelus surai merah itu.

Walau sudah berada di tempat tidur, Gaara tak melepaskan cengkramannya di dada Naruto. Si merah setengah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Naruto yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Peluh terus membanjiri seluruh tubuh Gaara. Tangannya pun terasa dingin dan kulit putih itu terlihat semakin pucat. Naruto hanya bisa Manahan diri. Mencoba tetap tegar sekuat yang dia bisa.

Brak!

"Baa-chan…" Awalnya Naruto mengira kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Tsunade. Namun perkiraannya salah.

"Gaara.." Tatapan mata Temari semakin tajam saat melihat kondisi sang adik yang berada dipelukan Naruto.

"Bedebah! Biar ku bunuh saja kau!" Kankuro berteriak marah dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"A-apa.." Naruto tertegun. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak puas telah membuat Gaara hamil?! Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara sekarang?!" Temari menarik kipasnya dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Kankurou mengeluarkan kugutsunya dan menyerang Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!" Gerakan Temari dan Kankurou berhenti seketika.

"Aku tahu kalian marah padaku," Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam sambil terus memeluk Gaara yang terisak. "Aku tahu kalian sangat ingin membunuhku, aku tahu kalian membenciku, aku tahu kalian pasti sangat marah. Tapi.. tolong…biarkan aku memastikan kalau Gaara akan baik-baik saja," Nada Suara Naruto mulai merendah dan mata itu pun terpejam.

"Kalian boleh membunuhku nanti, setelah Gaara sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mohon.." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara.

Deg!

Temari dan Kankurou tertegun, setetes air mata meluncur dari si pirang.

"Ada apa ini Naruto?!" Di saat yang tepat Tsunade muncul bersama Shizune. "Kalian?" Tsunade merasa heran melihat dua orang kakak Gaara yang sudah berada di sana.

"Baa-chan! Tolong Gaara,"

"Biar ku periksa, kalian tunggu di luar." Tsunade melangkah menuju tempat tidur Gaara.

"Maaf, silahkan tunggu diluar dulu," Ucap Shizune dengan senyum canggung pada kedua kakak Gaara. Kemudian Temari menyeret Kankuro keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau juga Naruto," Perintah Tsunade pada Naruto. Lalu Tsunade mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih Gaara.

Plak!

Gaara menepis tangan Tsunade dan tetap mencengkram Naruto. "Pergi!"

"Tenanglah Gaara, Tsunade-baa-chan hanya ingin memeriksamu." Bujuk Naruto.

"Pergi..hiks.."

"Naruto, pegangi Gaara." Naruto pun segera merangkul dan menahan kedua tangan Gaara

Sinar berwarna biru muncul dari tangan Tsunade yang perlahan terulur dan sedikit menyentuh kening Gaara. Naruto terus memperhatikan dalam diam. Dia benar-benar berharap Tsunade bisa segera menyembuhkan Gaara. Perlahan suara isakan Gaara mulai hilang dan tubuhnya pun terasa lebih tenang.

"Celaka!" Seru Tsunade saat melihat berkas merah di leher Gaara.

"Ada apa baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan hanya genjutsu, Gaara juga terkena racun. Shizune cepat ambil sample racunnya dan segera buat penawarnya. Minta bantuan pada Sakura dan Ino." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik." Shizune yang mengerti segera mengembil sample racun dari luka Gaara dan berlari ke luar ruangan. Namun sebelumnya dia masih bisa mendengar Tsunade berteriak.

"Minta seseorang membawakan beberapa cawan air!"

"Siapa pelakunya Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto.

"Sasori, tapi dia langsung menghilang." Jawab Naruto.

"Ck!" Tsunade berdecak kesal dan langsung bergegas keluar ruangan.

Brak!

"SIAPAPUN, SEGERA AMBILKAN BUKU PENGOBATAN DI RUMAH CLAN NARA!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Biar aku saja," Temari berdiri dan segera berlari menuju rumah Shikamaru. Tsunade kembali masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Nnhh..Aaakh!" Gaara memekik dan mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Bentak Tsunade saat melihat Naruto menghisap leher Gaara.

Puh..

Si pirang meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke sebuah kom yang ada di sana. "Biar aku saja yang mengeluarkan racunnya." Ucap Naruto dan kembali menghisap luka di leher Gaara. Terlalu lama kalau menunggu sampai air yang dibutuhkan Tsunade datang. Terlebih Naruto masih ingat bagaimana Sakura menggunakan air waktu mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Kankuro. Gaara akan merasa sangat kesakita kalau menggunakan cara itu.

"Aakh! Ngh..ah..sakit.." Gaara kembali memekik dan mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto. Matanya terpejam dan kepalnya melesak ke belakang.

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Tsunade kembali mengingatkan. Tapi sepertinya si pirang tak mengacuhkannya sedikitpun. Naruto terus melakukannya berkali-kali. Tsunade hanya mampu tertegun melihat kesungguhan Naruto. Sementara Kankuro yang mendengar teriakan Gaara sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghancurkan tembok Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Cukup Naruto, kau bisa menghabiskan darahnya nanti." Tsunade menepuk pundak Naruto. "Ku rasa racunnya sudah keluar semua, sisanya biar aku yang urus." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Baa-chan,"

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah-engah dan terkulai di tempat tidur Rumah Sakit.

Tsunade kembali menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya untuk mengobati luka yang ada di leher Gaara. Mengoleskan obat luar lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Nona Tsunade, ini obatnya." Shizune masuk dengan membawa secangkir obat untuk Gaara.

"Ambilkan satu cangkir lagi untuk Naruto," Ucap Tsunade sambil mengambil obat yang dibawa Shizune.

"Eh?" Shizune merasa heran. Bukankah hanya Gaara yang terkena racun. Namun sebuah spekulasi muncul di kepala Shizune. "Jangan-jangan?" Shizune langsung menatap horror pada Naruto dan Tsunade hanya tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentaaaaar…." Dengan itu Shizune pun segera melesat keluar untuk mengambil sisa ramuan. Menyisakan tatapan bingung dari Kankuro yang sejak tadi berada di luar.

"Berikan ini pada Gaara," Tsunade mengulurkan obat yang di buat Shizune pada Naruto. "Ini untuk penawar racun sementara. Setelah ini aku sendiri yang akan membuat obatnya." Ucap Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti," Naruto meraih obat tersebut. "Ayo, minum ini Gaara. Habiskan," Dengan hati-hati Naruto meminumkan ramuan tersebut pada Gaara. Sementara sebelah tangan yang lainnya merangkul punggung Gaara. Kankuro hanya mampu terpaku melihat pemandangan dari luar kaca pintu.

"Nah, sekarang beristirahatlah," Ucap Naruto sambil menyelimuti tubuh Gaara. Dengan mudahnya Gaara sudah terlelap.

Bruk!

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah yang mulai membiru.

"Itulah akibatnya," Tsunade menatap sinis pada Naruto. "Seharusnya kau menjatuhkan tubuhmu di tempat tidur, menyusahkan saja." Tsunade menarik kerah belakang jacket Naruto dan mengangkatnya begitu saja.

"Berbaik..hatilah..sedikit padaku..baa-chan..aku sudah hampir.. mati ini.." Keluh Naruto.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau mati sekarang," Tsunade melempar Naruto ke tempat tidur yang ada di sebrang tempat tidur Gaara. "Semakin lama hormone Gaara akan semakin meningkat dan dia akan bertambah seksi dan manis dari yang sekarang," Ucap Tsunade.

"Hehehee," Naruto cengengesan

'Dasar bocah mesum,' Cibir Tsunade dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Tanya Temari yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Kankuro dan Shikamaru.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, baru saja tidur." Jawab Tsunade dengan seulas senyum.

"Lalu, dia kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru heran melihat Naruto yang seperti mau mati di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh, si bodoh itu? Dia mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Gaara langsung menggunakan mulutnya." Jawab Tsunade enteng seolah Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Haah, dasar Naruto. Merepotkan," Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Naruto dan membenahi posisi tidur Naruto yang gak jelas arahnya karena dilempar Tsunade begitu saja.

"Nona Tsunade, ini obat untuk Naruto." Lalu Shizune meminumkan obat yang dia bawa pada Naruto. Kedua kakak Gaara hanya mampu melihat dalam diam. Entah mengapa rasa marah mereka yang semula menumpuk hilang begitu saja.

"Seharusnya kan dia menjaga Gaara, bukan malah ikut jadi pasien." Shikamaru menghela nafas berat melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bawa yang aku minta?" Tanya Tsunade pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, tanduk rusa dan buku clan Nara sudah aku letakkan di meja lab." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mulai meneliti. Kalian bertiga tolong jaga mereka," Ucap Tsunade. Lalu pergi diikuti oleh Shizune.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Beritanya sudah sampai Suna ya?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Si rambut nanas itu tengah bertengger di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ya, dan awalnya kami mau membunuh makhluk pirang itu." Jawab Temari sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Naruto.

"Awalnya? Memangnya sekarang kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku malas mengakui ini. Tapi rasanya kemarahanku hilang entah kemana," Ucap Kankuro sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menerima semua ini.

"Naruto itu memang ceroboh, bodoh, keras kepala, berisik, kadang kekanakan dan keras kepala." Ucap Shikamaru. "Tapi, dibalik semua itu ku rasa dialah yang paling peduli pada Gaara." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Peduli apanya?" Sela Kankuro.

"Aku khawatir pada keadaan Gaara," Temari menatap sayu pada sosok adik bungsunya yang tengah tertidur.

"Naruto orang yang tepat untuk Gaara, mungkin agak aneh mengatakan ini. Tapi Naruto benar-benar suami yang bertanggung jawab dan peduli," Lalu Shikamaru pun tertawa pelan memikirkan ucapannya barusan.

"Apa kau bisa membuat kami berpikiran sama sepertimu?" Tantang Kankuro.

"Mungkin," Shikamaru menarik nafas sejenak. "Orang bodoh yang menentang para tetua bahkan sampai mengancam akan membunuh mereka semua, ku rasa sejauh ini hanya Naruto." Lanjut Shikamaru. "Yah awalnya para tetua menganggap ini aib, tapi sepertinya berkat Naruto semua sudah berubah."

"Lalu apa ada hal lain lagi?" Tanya Temari.

"Ku rasa kalian akan melihat sendiri nanti," Shikamaru beranjak bangun dan tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku pastikan itu." Balas Temari sambil tersenyum dengan sebelah tangan berada di pinggang. Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil berjalan.

'Sok keren,' Cibir Kankuro dalam hati.

Lalu keduanya duduk di kursi yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Menunggu sampai Gaara bangun. Oh, dan juga Naruto. Rasanya Kankuro sangat ingin menjitak kepala dengan surai pirang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang sebelah.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chap depan akan jadi lebih manis, **

**hmm.. mungkin ditambah sedikit kekacauan. **

**Kedua kakak Gaara, Para sensei dan semua teman Naruto**

**Akan ikut ambil bagian di chap depan.**

A/N : Arigato buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf Kirin gak bisa balas satu persatu

Kalau masih ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan PM aja yaa..

Oh ya, di sini usia kehamilan Gaara sudah masuk di akhir bulan ke 3 ya :D

**Special Thanks**

Terimakasih untuk senpai tercinta dan para sahabat semuanya yang sudah bersedia RnR. Dan salam kenal buat semua readers baru ^_^

Terimakasih sudah review..

Dengan review author merasa dihargai, dengan review author jadi semangat buat update.

Give me spirit..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hay hay, Kirin muncul lagi. Karena kemarin Kirin bilang bakal update dalam waktu satu minggu kalau review tembus di 25.

Dan ternyata memang tembus. Arigato buat yang sudah bersedia Review ^_^

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto bukan punya Kirin. **

**Naruto punya Gaara**

**Dan keduanya chara buatan Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Mpreg, typo bertebaran, alur gak karuan, dll**

**Summary**

**Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").**

* * *

Sang raja sudah menunjukkan cahayanya. Suara kicauan burung pun terdengar indah seolah menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi. Seorang pria dengan coretan di wajahnya Nampak tertidur lelap di sofa. Dan seorang gadis berkuncir empat masih bertahan dengan posisi duduknya namun dengan kepala yang bersandar di pinggiran ranjang pasien. Kedua kakak Gaara itu semalaman terjaga dan baru beberapa jam saja tertidur.

Pria berparas manis dengan surai semerah darah dan kulit seputih salju nampak mulai kembali kealam sadarnya. Perlahan kelopak mata hitam itu pun mulai terbuka, menunjukkan hamparan hijau nan teduh. Mengerjap beberapa kali karena terjangan cahaya sang surya yang menyelinap lewat celah-celah jendela. Saat akan menggerakkan tangannya Gaara (nama si pria manis tersebut) merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menindih tangannya.

'Siapa?' Batin Gaara saat melihat seseorang yang tertidur di tepi ranjangnya. Naruto? Bukan, rambutnya memang pirang. Tapi Naruto tak pernah menguncir rambutnya seperti itu.

''Temari?'' Ucap Gaara pelan saat menyadari siapa pemilik surai pirang itu. Perlahan Temari membuka matanya.

'Kami tak sudi punya saudara sepertimu!' Gaara kembali teringat akan kata-kata itu. Dia hanya mampu terdiam menunggu sampai Temari benar-benar bangun dan menatapnya.

"Gaara, syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Apa ada yang sakit?" Rasa ngantuk Temari pergi entah kemana. Melihat si bungsu sudah bangun dalam keadaan jauh lebih baik dari kemarin merupakan pemandangan yang indah untuk paginya.

"…" Gaara hanya terdiam, reaksi Temari tak seperti dugaannya.

"Kau ini, sampai kapan akan terus membuat orang lain khawatir." Ucap Kankuro yang baru terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Mata Gaara melebar sempurna, apa ini mimpi? Atau dia masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu?

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara?" Temari menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Gaara sedikit terbata.

**Bruk!**

"Ouch! Ittaiii…"

Tiga Sabaku bersaudara segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi kepala dan punggungnya berada di lantai sedangkan kedua kakinya masih tersangkut di tempat tidur.

"Aduuhh, kenapa tempat tidurku jadi tinggi sekali!" Keluh Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau belum sadar ya?" Tanya Kankuro sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto makin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Semuanya terlihat terbalik karena memang dia yang jatuh terbalik.

"Gaara!" Seru Naruto saat melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya berusaha bangun dibantu oleh Temari. Naruto segera beranjak bangun dan kembali mengaduh kesakitan karena keningnya berciuman dengan besi tempat tidur. Tapi tentu saja bukan Naruto namanya kalau langsung menyerah.

"Gaara! Gaara, kau baik-baik saja Gaara? Ada yang sakit? Apa kepalamu pusing? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada perutmu? Lehermu masih sakit tidak? Tunggu sebentar biar aku panggil baa-chan." Pertanyaan memberondong begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia segera berlari keluar ruangan. Masih dengan tergesa-gesa, untuk kedua kalinya kening malang itu pun kembali berciuman dengan benda keras yang kali ini adalah pintu kamar Rumah Sakit.

"Ittai..ittai..itaii ittai.." Ringis Naruto sambil mengelus keningnya dan kembali berlari.

"…" Gaara hanya diam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Naruto benar-benar rusuh dan membuat kepala Gaara berdenyut. Pagi yang aneh.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan manusia berisik seperti itu," Ucap kankuro masih melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Sayang aku tak memegang kipas tadi," Persimpangan muncul di kening Temari.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, obat yang semalam ku suntikkan sepertinya berfungsi dengan baik." Ucap Tsunade setelah memeriksa Gaara.

"Semalam?" Naruto menikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tak ingat sama sekali.

"Percuma saja kau coba mengingat, tidurmu itu seperti orang mati." Kankuro mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Oh ya, aku punya berita lain." Tsunade memotong percakapan. "Janin yang ada dikandungan Gaara tidak sendiri."

**Deg!**

"A-apa?" Naruto membeku. Apa lagi ini? Ada apa lagi dengan Gaara dan calon anaknya? Oh kami-sama, belum puaskah kau mempermainkan kami? Ratap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ohayooo!" Suara cempreng dan pintu yang terbuka kembali mengintrupsi Tsunade.

"Menjenguk Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade dengan seulas senyum.

"Bukan, kami mau menjenguk Gaara-san." Jawab Sai dengan kepolosannya. Sedikit banyak membuat Naruto merasa terkucilkan.

"Sepertinya kami datang terlalu pagi ya?" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Kazekage-sama di sini," Sapa Kakashi pada Kankuro.

"Jangan bicara begitu Kakashi-san," Sungguh Kankuro masih belum terbiasa dengan itu.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya Yamato sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja tidak," Temari tersenyum.

"Ini ku bawakan buah-buahan, Sakura bilang buah-buahan bagus untuk Gaara-san." Sai meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang sudah di susun dengan rapih dalam sebuah parcel ukuran sedang.

"Terimakasih Sai," Ucap Naruto. Semuanya telah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Sai berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan kandungan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan pernyataan Tsunade barusan.

"…" Semuanya terdiam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Gaara mengandung anak kembar, aku belum bisa memastikan jenis kelaminnya karena usia kandungan Gaara sendiri baru 12 minggu." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"…" Temari dan Kankuro saling bertukar pandang.

"Ke-kembar?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Apa itu benar sensei?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat. Tsunade mengangguk mantap. "Kyaaaa! Aku akan punya keponakan kembar," Sakura bersorak senang.

"Selamat ya Naruto, kau akan punya dua anak sekaligus." Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat duo Uzumaki," Ucap Yamato yang juga tersenyum.

"Pasti sangat lucu," Komentar Sai.

"Jadi? Kami akan punya dua keponakan kembar?" Tanya Temari tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Sakura.

"Yah, itu sudah bisa dipastikan. Aku sendiri yang memeriksanya semalam." Jawab Tsunade.

"Aku akan segera punya keponakan..hiks..hiks.." Tak disangka-sangka Kankuro meleleh karena terharu dan bahagia.

Gaara menunduk dan mengelus pelan perutnya yang memang baru 12 minggu saja sudah terlihat mulai membuncit. Wajah putihnya sudah merona merah mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"…" Naruto masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bayi yang dikandung Gaara dua duanya manusia normal kan, ne baa-chan?" Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Apa salah satu diantara kalian siluman? Tentu saja keduanya manusia." Tsunade berdecak kesal.

"Jadi? Aku akan punya dua anak yang sama persis? Anak ku dan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja iya. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

**Grep!**

"Aku akan jadi ayah! Kita akan punya anak kembar!" Seru Naruto sambil memeluk erat sang istri yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur.

"Na-Naruto.." Gaara tersentak kegat dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah Gaara makin merona merah dan tak berani menatap berpasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang datar, senang, kesal dan kaget.

"Selamat pagi jiwa muda!" Teriak Lee sambil menerobos masuk.

Oh bagus, padahal lagi enak-enaknya meluk Gaara. Naruto harus dengan tak rela melepaskannya.

"Pagi ini harus dimulai dengan semangat membara." Seru Gai-sensei sambil berpose dan gigi yang bersinar seolah terdengar suara 'cling'. Semuanya langsung sweat drop. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang malah antusias.

"Sudah ku bilang seharusnya kalian lebih tenang sedikit." Ucap Tenten yang menyusul masuk sambil membawa buah tangan berupa roti dan susu.

Gaara hanya menatap dalam diam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang lagi berjalan masuk dengan tenang dan terkesan elegan. Dengan pakaian khas miliknya yang berwarna putih. Rambut hitam lurus yang terurai, tubuh tinggi tegap, mata besar nan tajam berwanta putih keunguan, wajah tampan dan berwibawa. Benar-benar sosok yang sempurna.

Gaara menatap dalam diam. Mengacuhkan keributan yang dibuat oleh penghuni lain yang juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Merasa terus di tatap secara intens Neji pun balas menatap Gaara.

Dan si merah tak memperdulika itu, tatapan matanya masih terus tertuju pada sosok Neji yang kini sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari kalau sejak tadi Gaaranya terus menatap satu orang yang sama.

"…" Gaara masih diam dan terus menelisik wajah Neji. Naruto berganti melihat ke arah Neji.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Tidak ada," Jawab Neji enteng dan berhenti menatap Gaara. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Tatapan Gaara begitu intens pada Neji.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Neji pada Gaara yang masih menatapnya.

"Naruto, aku mau itu." Gaara menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Gaara kembali melihat ke arah Neji.

"Neji, apa bisa kau berdiri lebih dekat lagi?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'memangnya kenapa?' dan Naruto hanya menaikkan bahunya, dia juga tak tahu kenapa. Hanya asal bicara saja mungkin. Tapi toh akhirnya Neji menurut juga dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Gaara.

Saat Neji sudah berdiri dekat dengannya, perlahan kedua tangan Gaara terulur seolah ingin menyentuh wajah Neji.

Sakura dan Tenten menahan nafas sambil menutup mulutnya. Jangan-jangan Gaara terpesona pada ketampanan Neji. Pikir mereka.

Kankuro berkedip beberapa kali. Kenapa Gaara yang dingin bisa sampai manja seperti itu. Apa karena efek dari kehamilannya?

Temari hanya celingukan menatap berbagai ekspresi dari setiap penghuni kamar itu. Terutama Gaara yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Tapi inner Temari berkata kalau Gaara benar-benar manis.

'Kami-sama, kau terlalu kejam padaku' Naruto mulai menangis dalam hati.

Kedua tangan Gaara sudah berada di kedua sisi wajah Neji. Sang empunya wajah hanya diam tak mengerti. Sementara Gaara masih menatap wajah itu dengan penuh minat.

"Eh?!" Neji terkejut saat dengan gemasnya Gaara mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Hah?" Naruto melongo dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Hening..

Selama lebih dari 30 detik suasana masih tetap hening. Sampai akhirnya Gaara merasa puas dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"Go-gomen," Ucap Gaara pelan sambil menunduk. Ini benar-benar memalukan, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya tadi. Oh, kami-sama apa yang terjadi padaku? Ratap Gaara dalam hati.

"…" Loading di otak Naruto mulai berjalan. "Hehehee, pasti Uzumaki-chan yang minta kan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan. Dia baru saja ingat kejadian di kedai Yakiniku beberapa minggu lalu.

"…" Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Benar-benar memalukan. Neji masih diam tak mengerti. Dan lagi kedua pipinya lumayan terasa panas dan berdenyut sekarang.

"Ngidam ya?" Celetuk Sakura.

"Hehehee, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya." Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan. Dan para hadirin termasuk korban pun ber 'oh' ria.

Oh ayolah tuan dan nyonya. Yang membuat Gaara terpesona bukanlah seperti yang kalian pikirkan di atas. Begitu Neji masuk, Gaara sudah sangat bernafsu ingin mencubit kedua pipi Hyuuga yang entah kenapa di mata Gaara terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Tunggu sampai Chouji datang.

"Terkadang orang akan menjadi sangat sensitive dan berbeda saat hamil. Itu justru sangat normal. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan ditahan," Ucap Tsunade yang merasa tak tahan melihat ekspresi Gaara.

"Itu benar Gaara, kalau ada yang kau inginkan bilang saja padaku." Ucap Naruto pada sang istri. "Tapi, tidak ada ramen lagi mulai sekarang." Sambung si pirang.

Dan gelak tawa pun terdengar dari kamar tersebut.

Temari dan Kankuro merasa puas dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sejauh ini Naruto memang sangat peduli pada Gaara. Selain itu Gaara pun mulai banyak berubah. Lebih bisa berekspresi dari sebelumnya. Mereka juga mendengar cerita dari Sakura bagaimana perjuangan Naruto demi menuruti ngidamnya Gaara. Perhatian si bodoh itu pada istrinya. Sampai pengorbanan Naruto yang berhenti makan nasi karena Gaara yang akan muntah-muntah saat mencium bau nasi. Kehamilan Gaara pun bukan hal buruk bagi Suna. Malah mereka lega, karena dengan begini tak perlu pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya meperoleh keturunan.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo makan ini Gaara," Si pirang kini sedang berkutat dengan tugas barunya menyuapi Gaara. Teman-temannya sudah pulang dan kedua kakak Gaara sedang keluar mencari makan.

"Singkirkan itu dariku Naruto," Gaara beringsut mundur dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kau harus makan, biar cepat sehat." Naruto kembali menyodorkan sendok yang berisi kentang rebus dan irisan hati ayam.

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan bau itu," Gaara masih bersikeras menolaknya.

"Ayolah Gaa-chan, ini kan demi kebaikanmu juga." Naruto merajuk.

**Buk!**

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto disusul dengan teriakan Gaara.

"Hehehee, kalau begitu makan ini ya," Bujuk Naruto lagi. Gaara segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak!"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau makan? Asal jangan ramen," Naruto masih belum menyerah. Gaara tak tega juga melihat wajah mengiba dari sang suami.

"Buah saja," Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Mau yang mana?" Secepat kilat Naruto langsung menyambar keranjang buah bawaaan Sai yang berada di atas meja.

"Semangka, tapi aku mau yang kuning." Jawab Gaara.

"Tunggu," Naruto memeriksa isi buah-buahan yang dibawa Sai. Apel, jeruk, pir, pisang, dan semangka merah. Si pirang langsung berwajah lesu.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya, biar ku carikan diluar." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jangan lama-lama,"

"Tidak akan lama, aishiteru my hime." Dan dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung menyambar bibir mungil Gaara lalu berlari menuju pintu.

Membuat dua orang kakak Gaara yang sejak tadi mengintip segera minggat secepat kilat. Dan meninggalkan Gaara yang terpaku dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau lihat Temari?" Tanya Kankuro menoleh pada sang kakak.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hah, jangan katakana pada pacarmu yang sok keren itu kalau aku mulai berpikiran sama dengannya." Ucap Kankuro merasa kalah dari Shikamaru.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Sanggah Temari sambil mendelik tajam.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan semangka kuning bertemu dengan team 8 saat akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Kiba dan yang lainnya baru saja kembali dari misi dan berniat menjenguk Gaara.

Greeek!

"Gaara aku masuk," Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Wah, istrimu semakin manis saja ya Naruto." Celetuk Kiba saat baru memasuki Kamar Rawat Gaara.

"Tentu saja, dia kan istriku! Hehehee," Naruto cengengesan. Sementara Gaara hanya terdiam. Kenapa orang-orang Konoha sangat suka mengatakan hal itu.

"Konichiwa Gaara-san," Sapa Hinata lembut dan agak canggung.

**Deg!**

Gadis ini, Gaara ingat. Gadis inilah yang dilihat Gaara dalam ilusinya. Bayangan yang diperlihatkan Sasori kembali berputar di benaknya. Bagaimana Naruto menolaknya, dan selembut apa Naruto pada Gadis itu. Semuanya terasa sangat menyesakkan. Selama team 8 berada di ruang itu, Gaara hanya terdiam. Dan saat semuanya sudah pulang..

"Gaara, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto mulai khawatir.

"Aku ingin istirahat, kau keluar saja." Jawab Gaara sambil menutup matanya, masih dengan posisi duduk.

"Kau pasti lelah, ya sudah tidur saja dulu. Biar ku temani,"

"Keluar Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini saja."

"Ku bilang keluar!" Teriak Gaara pada Naruto. Butiran bening yang sejak tadi dia tahan akhirnya terjatuh juga. Mengalir begitu saja tanpa dia sadari.

"Ga-Gaara, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto terjebak antara terkejut dan khawatir. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya lebih dekat pada Gaara. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi keluar dari sana. Naruto benci itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Dengan kasarnya Gaara menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa Gaara? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Oh kami-sama, kebodohan apa lagi yang sudah ku lakukan sampai Gaara menangis?

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Naruto," Ucap Gaara masih dengan air mata yang dibiarkan mengalir begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakana?! Jelaskan apa salahku," Naruto mulai kesal. Apa lagi sekarang, seenaknya saja Gaara bicara seperti itu padanya.

"…" Gaara terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Haruskah dia bilang pada Naruto kalau dia takut, dia takut jika semua menjadi kenyataan.

"Gaara," Naruto meraih Gaara dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!" Ronta Gaara.

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan padaku." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Gaara meronta dan mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat yang dia bisa. Naruto hilang keseimbangan, namun karena pelukannya sangat erat, yang terjadi justru tubuh Gaara ikut terjatuh bersama Naruto.

**Bruk!**

"Ugh!"

Naruto terjatuh dengan masih mendekap erat Gaara. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan bagi tubuh Gaara yang berada tepat diatasnya.

"Hiks..hiks..kenapa.."

"Gaara, apa yang sakit? Baa-chan!" Teriak Naruto panic.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi? Hiks.." Gaara terisak dengan wajah yang dia benamkan di dada Naruto. Masih dengan posisi mereka yang terbaring di lantai.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Gaara? Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha mengangkat wajah Gaara.

"Kita menikah karena keadaan, bukan karena keinginan." Ucap Gaara ditengah isakannya. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menyukainya, kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Tanya Naruto geram. Di dorongnya kedua bahu Gaara dan beranjak duduk. Gaara duduk diam dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau boleh pergi Naruto," Ucap Gaara lagi sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Makanya ku Tanya apa maksudmu Gaara? Jangan buat aku marah untuk yang pertama kalinya padamu," Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan emosinya yang terasa akan meledak.

"Pernikahan ini hanya paksaan, kita sama-sama normal. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, jadi lebih baik kita akhiri sekarang saja."

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku Gaara? KU TANYA APA MAKSUDMU?!" Bentak Naruto pada Gaara. Si pirang beranjak dari duduknya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang tidak lambat.

"Pergilah Naruto , menikahlah dengan perempuan yang kau sukai dan miliki keluarga yang normal."

"Apa kau tahu arti pernikahan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Serendah itukah kau menilaiku? Apa selama ini kau belum menganggapku sebagai suamimu?"

**Grep!**

"JAWAB AKU GAARA!" Kesal dengan kediaman Gaara dan sikap anehnya. Naruto meraih kerah baju Gaara dan menariknya dengan kasar. Gaara yang terkejut hanya mampu menahan nafasnya. Mata Naruto benar-benar tajam dan menyiratkan kemarahan.

"A-aku.." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lihat mataku Gaara, dan katakana jika kau ingin aku pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Na-Naruto..aku..aku..hiks.." Air mata kembali mengalir dan Gaara mulai terisak.

"Katakan Gaara,"

"Jangan..hiks..pergi.." Isak Gaara.

**Grep!**

"Demi apapun Gaara, ku mohon jangan membuatku takut." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Gaara yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku..aku..hiks.." Gaara tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Yang dia bisa hanya membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, aku tak tahu ilusi macam apa yang kau lihat." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Gaara dan mengelus punggung istrinya yang bergetar. Dirasakannya Gaara memeluknya dengan erat.

"Percayalah padaku Gaara, aku mencintaimu juga calon anak kita. Aku tak peduli kita menikah karena keadaan atau apapun yang kau ucapkan tadi. Aku tak peduli pada semua wanita yang ada di luar sana. Bagiku yang penting sekarang adalah kau berada di sisiku. Masa bodo orang lain mau bilang kalau aku tidak normal." Naruto meraih wajah Gaara dan menariknya perlahan agar bertatapan langsung.

"Percayalah padaku Gaara," Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan lembut.

"Naruto…aku..hiks.." Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua jade Gaara. Namun dia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang mulai merambat di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara, aku akan terus mengatakannya setiap hari sampai telingamu panas." Naruto merunduk dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Naruto,"

"Katakana kau juga mencintaiku, atau aku akan marah lagi padamu."

"A-aku..aku..mencintaimu..Naruto.." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Jangan lupakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan hari ini," Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan wajahnya bergerak turun dan menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Gaara, dia hanya ingin air mata itu berhenti, dia hanya ingin Gaara percaya padanya.

"Aku mencintamu my hime," Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali mendekap Gaara.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

"Temari, aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Kankuro. Pengendali kugutsu itu kini malah terlihat seperti kugutsu rusak. Awalnya dia marah saat melihat Gaara menangis, bingung saat Gaara mengatakan kalimat tak karuan, emosi saat Naruto membentak adiknya, senang mendengar ucapan Naruto,terharu dengan semua yang dilihatnya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya shock.

"Yah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku." Jawab Temari sambil berbalik pergi. Sepertinya dia juga mengalami hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kankuro.

* * *

Skip Time..

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantar kami sampai ke gerbang," Ucap Temari pada adik bungsunya.

"Taka apa, maaf membuat kalian repot." Jawab Gaara dengan seulas senyum.

"Kalau bukan karena ini sudah ku bunuh Naruto," Temari tersenyum. Gaara sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang, terlihat bebas dan lebih bisa menyampaikan emosinya.

"Hehehee, sayang sekali aku masih belum mau mati." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau sampai ada berita tak menyenangkan lagi, ku pastikan kau akan mati." Ucap Kankuro.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga Gaara dengan baik. Percayakan saja padaku,"

"Sepertinya kami memang harus percaya padamu." Ucap Temari dengan seulas senyum.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, tolong jaga adik dan calon keponakan kami," Sambungnya lagi.

"Tentu, hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Gaara, sampai jumpa lain waktu." Ucap Kankuro lalu keduanya pun berbalik pergi.

"Nah sekarang kita juga pulang," Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Na-Naruto!" Gaara memekik terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkatnya. Menggendong si merah dengan bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku Naruto,"

"Nanti kau kelelahan kalau harus berjalan jauh," Kilah Naruto sambil berjalan.

"Kau berlebihan, turunkan aku." Pinta Gaara lagi.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai," Dan akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa diam dan menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah. Perlahan tangan kirinya melingkar di bahu Naruto dan tangan kanannya memegang baju bagian depan si pirang. Naruto bersorak senang dalam hati dan menampakkan senyum sumringahnya. Dalam hati dia terus memuji Gaara yang terlihat sangat manis baginya.

.

.

.

"Aku jadi iri," Ucap Kotetsu pelan.

"Mereka makin romantis saja ya," Sahut Izumo yang berada di samping Kotetsu. Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka melihat pemandangan seperti itu di gerbang. Yang sebelumnya bahkan mereka melihat Naruto mencium bibir Gaara.

Apa kita harus mengganti gerbang Konoha dengan nama gerbang cinta? Oh ayolah kawan, itu hanya berlaku untuk Naruto dan Gaara.

**TBC**

**A/N :** sebenarnya Kirin pengen balas reviewnya satu persatu, tapi nanti malah lebih banyak balasan ketimbang isi cerita. Kirin Cuma mau bilang banyak terimakasih buat semua readers yang sudah bersedia review fic Kirin.. ^^

**Arigato senpai.. arigato semuanya **

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya lagi ya, komentar, kritik dan saran akan Kirin terima dengan senang hati.

**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya..**


	8. Note

Gomen ini bukan chap 8..

**WAJIB BACA!**

Hanya meluruskan hal yang sebenarnya.

Di dunia ini sudah menjadi takdir mutlak bahwa hanya wanita yang bisa hamil dan mengandung. Karena hanya wanita yang punya rahim dan sel telur.

Normalnya perut akan membesar pada usia kehamilan 16 minggu/ sama dengan 4 bulan. Karena pada saat itulah si calon bayi/janin sudah cukup besar dan menyebabkan rahim membesar lalu keluar dari rongga panggul.

Ada perbedaan pendapat yang dikemukakan para ahli dalam hal berhubungan seksual saat hamil. Tapi dari kebanyakan pendapat tersebut mengatakan kalau hubungan seksual aman dilakukan saat trimester ke 2/ sama dengan usia kehamilan 4 bulan-kurang dari 7 bulan. Karena dabawah usia 4 bulan janin masih rentan dan di atas usia 7 bulan sperma dari suami bisa menyebabkan konraksi. Pada kehamilan gemeli/ganda resiko dalam melakukan hubungan seksual jadi semakin tinggi. Tapi semua itu tergantung dari kondisi kehamilan itu sendiri. Karena setiap ibu hamil mengalami kondisi yang berbeda. Dan jika kehamilan itu bermasalah sebaiknya tunda dulu melakukan hubungan intim

Langsung ke inti aja deh..

Dari penjelasan di atas sudah dapat kita lihat kalau fic ini sudah salah sejak di nomor satu. Tapi Kirin udah peringatkan di awal ya. Karena ini fanfic yang berarti hanya imaginasi author jadi suka-suka Kirin mau dibuat seperti apa *plak*

Di chap depan akan Kirin masukkan dialog Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau Gaara memiliki kandungan yang kuat. Yang artinya tidak ada masalah bagi Naruto buat nyerang Gaara di tempat tidur.

Dari pada setengah-setengah mending sekalian nyemplung kan?

Wkwkwkwkwk

(Bilang aja authornya yang mesum)

Nah jadi, Kirin harap gak akan ada yang protes saat lemon muncul di fic ini. Kalau mau protes silahkan dari sekarang. Mumpung belum Kirin ketik. Kalau udah terlanjur di ketik dan update Kirin anggap protes itu hanya sebagai angin lalu.

Yosh! Silahkan komentari tulisan ini..

Yang mau protes lewat fb silahkan PM (Kirin Nekomata TatsumiOga)


	9. Sai's Story

Chapter 8 Sai's Story

Hallo Minna, apa kabar? Ada yang kangen sama Kirin? Gx ada? Ya sudah… wkwkwkwk

Ada yang suka sama Sai?

Chapter ini Kirin persembahkan untuk My beloved _kaa-san_ **Dark Calamity of Princes**.

Dan juga para readers yang masih setia dan terus memberikan reviewnya untuk fic ini.

Arigato minna-san :D

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto masih milik Gaara dan Gaara milik Kirin seorang #di bakar massa**

'**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei'**

**Summary**

**Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, dll**

**Pairing : NaruGaa**

**Mari kita mulai kegilaan yang lebih jauh di fic ini.**

**Fufufufuf~ :3**

Pagi yang sangat indah di Konohagakure, yah itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang manusia berambut pirang. Si pembuat onar yang tengah melenggang melintasi setiap bangunan dan orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Menapaki jalanan desa Konoha dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Senyum yang malah terlihat seperti sengiran tak pernah hilang dari wajah berwarna tan dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipinya.

Berbeda dengan seorang lain yang tengah berada di gendongannya. Si merah berparas manis itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, hanya untuk membuat jantungnya makin tak karuan dan wajahnya menyaingin warna rambutnya. Kenapa orang-orang itu menatapnya seperti itu? Dan kenapa mereka tersenyum? Malah ada yang berbisik-bisik pula.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah orang yang tengah menggendongnya. Uzumaki Naruto, yah makhluk pirang itu terus menggendongnya sejak di gerbang desa. Dan sampai sekarang masih tetap menggendongnya. Senyum di wajah Naruto membuat Gaara makin kesal. Wajah putih dengan rona merah itu pun terus menatap sang suami dengan tatapan kesal. Andai dia diperbolehkan menggunkana cakra, mungkin dengan senang hati Gaara akan menghajar wajah Naruto menggunakan pasirnya.

"Wah wah wah, pagi-pagi sudah membuat heboh." Celetuk seorang pria tinggi kekar dengan rambut putih panjang.

"Eh, sennin mesum? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada sang guru sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ck, kau membuat image ku jadi jelek dihadapan menantuku." Protes Jiraiya.

"Heh, image mu kan memang sudah lama seperti itu sensei." Cibir Naruto.

"Naruto.." Panggil Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Turunkan aku,"

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai," Jawaban yang masih sama dan berhasil membuat Gaara merengut.

'Aku straight..aku straight..aku straight..aku suka yang punya –bip- dan –bip-' Jiraiya komat kamit dalam hati saat melihat wajah merengut Gaara. Yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"Senseeeiiiii!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat melihat air liur yang meluncur dari sudut bibir sang legenda sannin.

'Tapi wajahnya manis sekali, kulitnya juga putih mulus.'

Pik!

Persimpangan muncul di sudut dahi Naruto. Sementara Gaara makin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Naruto saat merasakan aura berbahaya di hadapannya.

Dan imaginasi sang penulis novel icha-icha pun semakin menggila dan hampir masuk rate M jika seandainya saja Naruto tak menendang wajah mupeng Jiraiya dengan bunshinnya.

Buagh!

Srak!

Bruk!

Naruto melenggang dengan wajah kesal, meninggalkan sang guru yang kini sudah terkapar.

"Dengar Gaara, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat Jiraiya-sensei." Tidak usah diberi tahu pun Gaara pasti akan melakukannnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah Naruto, turunkan aku." Pinta Gaara saat mereka sudah memasuki rumah.

"Sedikit lagi," Jawab Naruto sambil menaiki anak tangga. Berjalan menuju kamar Gaara.

Saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Gaara, si pirang merasakan tubuh Gaara yang tidak lagi rileks seperti sebelumnya dan cengkraman di bagian depan bajunya jadi semakin kuat. Naruto melirik sosok Gaara yang masih berada di gendongannya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah gelisah Gaara.

Naruto melangkah semakin dekat pada pintu dan mendorong pintu tersebut menggunakan kaki. Kembali dirasakannya Gaara yang semakin erat mendekap pundaknya.

"Aku lupa membereskan kamar mu, hehee. Istirahat di kamarku dulu ya," Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik menuju kamarnya. Terdengar tarikan nafas lega dari Gaara dan tubuhnya yang kembali rileks. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti siang kita ke Rumah Sakit lagi untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaanmu." Naruto merebahkan tubuh Gaara perlahan ke tempat tidurnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau latihan dulu, tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal sendirian di rumah?"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sekarat Naruto,"

Cup

Mata Gaara membelalak sempurna, tanpa di duga sama sekali Naruto mencium bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya sudah di kunci oleh Naruto.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Benda kenyal itu terus bergerak menekan bibir mungil Gaara. Si merah sedikit tersentak saat Naruto menjilati bibirnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto pun mulai merayap membelai leher, pundak dan terus menelusuri tubuhnya. Menimbulkan getaran aneh di dalam tubuh Gaara. Lalu berhenti di pinggul Gaara.

Si merah masih tetap diam sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak dan perlahan merayap menuju daerah pribadi Gaara.

**Buagh!**

"NA-RU-TOOOO!" Gaara menendang perut Naruto dan berteriak marah.

"Aduuhh, apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil meringis karena perutnya di tendang Gaara dan bokongnya berciuman dengan lantai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! pergi kau sekarang juga!" Teriak Gaara dari atas tempat tidur. Aura mematikan sudah menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tak karuan karena menahan amarah. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah seperti apel. Sinar matanya bagaikan Shukaku yang kelaparan.

**Glup!**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran. Padahal dia sempat berpikir kalau Gaara tak akan menolak. Tapi sepertinya timing Naruto memang kurang tepat. Seharusnya dia biarkan dulu Gaara beristirahat. Salahkan saja tangannya yang bergerak sendiri.

"A-aku akan kembali nanti siang." Naruto langsung ngacir keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Huh, guru dan murid sama saja." Gaara mendengus kesal dan kembali berbaring.

.

.

.

"Hmm, menikah ya?" Gumam Sai yang tengah duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon. Tangannya sibuk menggoreskan kuas dengan tinta hitam pada sebuah kertas putih.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan perempuan?" Sai kembali bergumam sambil menatap tiga orang ninja yang lumayan di kenal. Naruto sedang berlatih dengan kedua senseinya, dan sejak tadi Sai terus memperhatikan. Metode latihan yang diterapkan oleh Kakashi membuat Sai semakin mengagumi sosok senpai yang menurutnya genius itu.

"Sedang menunggu Naruto?" Sai menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Ah maaf, aku Umino Iruka." Ucap sang guru akademi memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sai," Sai tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya.

"Iruka-sensei! Sai! Kalian sudah lama di sini?" Naruto berteriak dan berlari menuju tempat Sai dan Iruka.

"Aku baru saja sampai, ku rasa Sai menunggumu sejak tadi." Jawab Iruka.

"Oh, ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto melihat sosok Sai.

"Hmm, tidak, hanya sedang berpikir." Gumam Sai.

"Oh, ada Iruka-san juga." Ucap Yamato yang sudah menyusul bersama Kakashi. Senyum jahil Yamato membuat Iruka salah tingkah.

"Mencari Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pura-pura tak tahu. Sepertinya dia menikmati keadaan seperti ini.

"Aa..ti-tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat." Iruka menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah dan saat tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Kakashi wajahnya langsung merona merah.

"Iruka sensei, apa kau demam?" Tanya Naruto dengan segudang kepolosannya (?)

"Rona merah itu muncul karena perasaan malu atau canggung, bukan karena demam. Karena tidak mungkin orang tiba-tiba demam hanya dengan selang waktu beberapa detik saja. Itu yang aku baca di buku," Celoteh Sai dengan wajah serius sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung, Iruka makin tak karuan, Kakashi dan Yamato makin menikmati pemandangan.

"Aku baca di buku kemarin. Karena ku perhatikan wajah Gaara-san akan memerah kalau berdekatan dengan Naruto. Makanya aku jadi penasaran," Jelas Sai.

"Gaara?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian pikirannya melayang ke saat dimana wajah Gaara memerah. Jadi Gaara merasa malu dan canggung kalau Naruto mulai menggodanya? Tanpa sadar wajah tan itu pun menyeringai senang.

'Dasar bocah mesum,' Batin Kakashi.

'Sama saja dengan kedua senseinya,' Yamato tersenyum canggung dengan ujung bibir berkedut.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sai sambil beranjak bangun.

"Apa?"

"Rasanya aku jadi semakin menyukai Kakashi-senpai." Ucap Sai dengan senyum innocentnya

Sriiiiing….

Suasana langsung hening. Kakashi membeku dengan otak yang blank. Yamato cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar. Iruka terkejut dan mundur satu langkah.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kurang percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Semakin sering bersama Kakashi-senpai aku jadi semakin tertarik dan menyukai semua yang dia lakukan." Jawab Sai masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Tekanan udara semakin terasa tak nyaman dan angin musim dingin seolah berputar diantara mereka.

'Apa yang Kakashi lakukan?' Wajah terkejut Iruka berubah menjadi wajah kecewa dan marah. Kakashi tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Ada yang harus ku lakukan." Setelah mengucapkan salam Sai pergi begitu saja. Tak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya.

Setelah ini akan ada yang mengamuk dan di amuk. Akan ada yang merajuk dan patah hati karena tak di beri jatah (?) biarkanlah, itu urusan mereka. Kita lihat apa yang Sai lakukan.

.

.

.

Sai berjalan menatapaki jalan kecil yang berada di hutan sekitar Konoha. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan pernyataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus menikah dengan seorang perempuan. Naruto bilang kalau Gaara itu istimewa, makanya dia menikah dengan Gaara yang bergender sama dengannya. Dan itu berarti kalau Sai mau menikah dengan yang bergender sama dia harus mencari laki-laki yang sama istimewanya dengan Gaara.

Sempat terpikir kalau Kakashi juga istimewa, tapi muncul pemikiran lain di otak Sai. 'Jika Kakashi-senpai istimewa kenapa Naruto tidak menikah dengan Kakashi-senpai saja? Bukankah Naruto lebih dulu mengenal Kakashi dari pada Gaara?'

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Sai yang sedang berpikir keras. Dan lihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto di ruangan Tsunade.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Tanya Naruto pada sang hokage.

"Kandungan Gaara baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari kehamilan normal lainnya." Jawab Tsunade dengan seulas senyum puas. Gaara sedikit menunduk dan mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto masih penasaran.

"Awalnya aku sempat khawatir dengan kondisi kehamilan ini. Tapi sepertinya ramuan regenerasi sel yang ku buat sangat cocok dengan tubuh Gaara. Rahimnya pun sama dengan rahim milik perempuan. Hanya saja memiliki pintu yang berbeda." Jelas Tsunade.

"Hehehee," Naruto cengengesan. "Lalu apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Kandungan Gaara jadi semakin kuat dan aman, walau kau serang berapa kalipun tak akan ada pengaruhnya." Jawab Tsunade dengan santai.

'Serang?' Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto yang tak mengerti, Gaara juga Nampak kurang bisa mengartikan kalimat ambigu dari sang Hokage medis itu.

"Hahahahahaaaaa," Menyadari raut wajah tak mengerti dari pasangan muda yang ada dihadapannya, gelak tawa pun meluncur dengan sukses dari mulut Tsunade.

"Apa yang lucu baa-chan?!" Tanya Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hahahaaa, ternyata kalian berdua memang sama polosnya." Ucap Tsunade di sela tawanya.

"Ucapanmu saja yang tidak bisa dimengerti baa-chan! Siapa juga yang mau menyerang Gaara."

"Kau yakin?" Tsunade tersenyum jahil pada Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Terlalu banyak minum sake ya?" Tuduh Naruto.

"Hahahahaaa, dasar bocah bodoh!" Tsunade kembali tertawa. Namun saat melihat wajah bingun dari Gaara dia segera megendalikan diri dan berhenti tertawa.

"Menyerang yang ku maksud itu bukan melukai Gaara, tapi menyerangnya di atas ranjang." Jelas Tsunade blak-blakan.

Blush…

Wajah Gaara langsung memanas dan menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Eh?" Naruto cengo.

"Haaah, biar ku jelaskan. Kandungan Gaara sangat kuat, tak akan ada masalah kalau kalian mau melakukan 'itu' selama dilakukan dengan aman dan kalian berdua sama-sama nyaman. Tapi larangan menggunakan cakra masih berlaku untuk Gaara. Aku belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas tapi, jika Gaara sampai menggunakan cakra akan berakibat fatal."

"Aku mengerti, asalkan Gaara dan kedua anakku sehat-sehat saja itu sudah cukup. Masalah Gaara yang tidak boleh menggunkana cakra aku yang akan menjaganya." Ucap Naruto kemudian menunjukkan sengirannya.

"…" Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah yang kembali bersemu saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, ku harap kau tidak mengecewakan Naruto. Karena aku sendiri yang akan menghukummu."

"Hehehee,kalau begitu aku permisi. Ayo Gaara," Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan.

'Apa tidak apa-apa ya kalau aku bilang begitu tadi?' Ucap Tsunade dalam hati.

Kembali pada Sai

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang berambut panjang. 'Bukankah dia juga orang yang istimewa?' Batin Sai sambil menatap sosok Neji yang tengah bermeditasi di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di dalam hutan.

'Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan perempuan!'

Perkataan Naruto kembali terngiang di benaknya, maka Sai pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju desa.

"Hmm, harus perempuan ya?" Sai kembali bergumam sambil memegangi dagunya. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya menangkap sosok pink yang berada lumayan jauh di depannya.

'Wanita pertama yang jangan dinikahi adalah Sakura' Lagi-lagi ada kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya. Kali ini bukan perkataan Naruto. Tapi catatan yang di buatnya waktu itu. Sai segera berbalik dan putar haluan, sepertinya dia memang harus bertanya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Mmmhh, Naruto.." Gaara berusaha mendorong wajah Naruto yang kini sedang menyerangnya (?) di ruang tamu.

"Hehehee, baa-chan bilang tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir mungil Gaara. Sebelah tangannya mengunci satu tangan Gaara di dinding dan tangan yang lain merangkul pinggang sang istri.

"Mmmhh..nh.." Gaara mendesah saat Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak bermain lidah Gaara.

"Hah…nhh..mm.." Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dak tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Naruto yang merasakan tubuh Gaara semakin merosot segera mempererat dekapan tangannya di pinggang sang istri dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terkulai lemas di pelukan Naruto.

"Gomen ne Gaara, kita pindah tempat saja." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan duduk di sofa dengan Gaara yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!" Gaara kembali tersentak saat Naruto menciumi lehernya dari belakang.

"Hmm? Aku merindukanmu Gaara, kau terlihat semakin manis saja. Tidak apa kan aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, kau juga sudah menyatakan perasaanmu waktu di Rumah Sakit. Lagi pula aku kan suamimu," Ucap Naruto dan kembali menciumi leher Gaara.

"Na-Naruto…" Gaara menggeliat dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Sepertinya tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong. Naruto tersenyum dan semakin menikmati aksinya.

Kedua tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Gaara mulai merayap masuk ke balik celana yang digunakan Gaara.

"Naruto!" Gaara kembali memekik dan menahan tangan gatal Naruto. Si pirang tak tinggal diam. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menyelinap masuk ke pakaian Gaara dan memilin tonjolan kecil yang berada di bagian dada sang istri. Dijilatnya leher Gaara dengan menggoda membuat Gaara mendesah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aaahh! Naru..nghh..hentikan.." Gaara makin keleyengan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Naruto. Tangan yang sempat tertahan oleh Gaara pun mulai masuk.

**Braak!**

Wuushh!

Sriing!

Tap!

Naruto membelalak kaget dan menghentikan serangannya pada Gaara saat mendengar pintu rumahnya di dobrak dan ada benda tajam yang hampir menempel di kulit lehernya.

"Sa…Sai?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengarahkan sebuah pedang pendek ke lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kenapa kau menyerang Gaara-san?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah datar.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendengar suara Gaara-san, ku pikir bukan kau yang menyerang. Kau harus menjelaskannya di kantor Hokage, aku akan membawamu ke sana." Ucap sai.

"Apa?! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan di kantor Hokage dan kenapa kau seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi?!" teriak Naruto tak terima karena ritual sucinya (?) terganggu. Gaara yang masih berada di pangkuan Naruto hanya merunduk dalam diam sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto di kedua titik sensitivenya.

"Aku masuk untuk menyelamatkan Gaara-san." Jawab Sai.

"Menyelamatkan apanya?! Kau mengganggu tahu! Dan singkirkan benda ini dari leherku!" Seandainya saja Gaara tak berada dipangkuannya mungkin Naruto sudah beranjak bangun dan mencak-mencak pada Sai.

"…?" Sai menarik kembali pedangnya.

"Na-Naruto, turunkan aku." Ucap Gaara pelan sambil berusaha turun tapi tak bisa karena kedua tangan Naruto justru merangkul pinggangnya.

"Huh! Tidak mau," Naruto manyun dan malah menyandarkan dagunya di punggung Gaara. Si merah kembali diam.

"Kau salah faham Sai, aku tidak sedang menyakiti Gaara." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengerti kalau Sai salah faham.

"Tapi tadi Gaara-san berteriak." Jawab Sai.

"Berteriak senang, lebih tepatnya mendesah." Jawab Naruto dengan segala kekesalannya. Tapi kemudia dia meringis karena Gaara langsung menjitak kepala pirangnya.

"Heheheee," Naruto cengengesan mendapat glare dari Gaara. Tepat di hadapan wajahnya karena Gaara menoleh ke belakang.

"…?" Sai Nampak berpikir. Mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya sulit dimengerti.

"Semua orang yang sudah menikah juga pasti akan menyerang istrinya," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Karena memang seperti itulah aturannya,"

"Jadi, setiap orang yang menikah pasti menyerang istrinya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Untuk apa menikah jika hanya akan disakiti?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Ha?" Naruto menatap tak mengerti.

"…" Sai hanya menatap polos.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyakiti dan disakiti?" Tanya Naruto saat Sai tak juga bicara.

"Kau menyerang Gaara-san, itu artinya kau menyakiti Gaara-san. Lalu kenapa banyak orang yang mau menikah jika hanya akan disakiti oleh pasangannya?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Haaah, duduklah Sai. Biar ku jelaskan padamu." Naruto mengehela nafas berat dan menggerakkan tangannya mengisaratkan agar Sai duduk di sofa yang berada di sebrang sofa yang diduduki Naruto.

Sai menurut dan duduk manis di hadapan Naruto dan Gaara. Sementara si pirang memindahkan Gaara agar duduk di sampingnya. Satu tangannya masih setia melingkar di pinggang sang istri.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," Ucap Naruto pada Sai.

Cup!

Gaara membelalak kaget saat tanpa di duganya Naruto meraih wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Hmmpp..Na-..mhh.." Gaara meronta dan berusaha protes, tapi Naruto justru makin menarik pinggangnya agar lebih menempel. Tanga yang semula berada di pipi Gaara pun sudah berpindah ke belakang kepala Gaara dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"Ngnghh..mmhh..ah..nhh.." Gaara mendesah dan mengerang saat Naruto mengulum dan menghisap lidahnya. Wajahnya sudah merona merah dan rambutnya berantakan. Sedikit saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu Naruto. Sementara Naruto malah makin bergairah mendapatkan penolakan dari Gaara.

Gaara melirik cemas Sai dengan ujung matanya. Sepertinya Sai menuruti Naruto dan memperhatikan semuanya dengan teliti. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar dan tanpa emosi seperti boneka mainan.

"Mmmhh..hmmpp!" Si merah kembali tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba sekitar selangkangannya. Dengan mengunpulkan semua kekutannya Gaara mendorong Naruto.

Buagh!

Tinju seorang Sabaku no Gaara mendarat tepat di wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara terengah-engah dengan wajah marah dan rona merah.

"Ugh! Ittaaiii..pukulanmu tetap kuat Gaa-chan." Naruto meringis sambil mengusap pipinya yang lebam.

"Dasar mesum! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan mengerikan seperti itu!"

"Hehehee, gomen gomen," Naruto kembali menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Gaara.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Teriak Gaara masih dengan wajah membara namun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Gawat, mood swingnya kumat lagi.' Batin Naruto mulai was-was. 'Aduh Uzumaki-chan, jangan buat Tou-san mu terlihat seperti penjahat di depan paman Sai dong.' Ratap Naruto sambil berusaha mendekati Gaara.

"Iya iya, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku salah karena sudah keterlaluan, gomen ne Gaara." Naruto meraih Gaara dan merangkulnya. "Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai masih menatap dalam diam.

"Kau lihat kan Sai?" Tanya Naruto menoleh pada Sai sambil mengusap punggung dan surai merah Gaara.

"Semuanya," Jawab Sai singkat.

"Serangan yang ku maksud dengan serangan yang kau maksud itu memiliki arti yang berebeda. Suami akan menyerang istrinya seperti aku menyerang Gaara tadi, bukan seperti Gaara yang menyerangku." Ucap Narutolagi.

"…" Sai Nampak berpikir dan mengingat kejadian barusan. Saat Naruto menyerang Gaara memang tak menggunakan tenaga yang besar . Gaara juga tak kelihatan seperti merasa disakiti, malah mendesah dan sepertinya menikmati (?) berbeda dengan saat Gaara menyerang Naruto. Si pirang itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan pipinya sekarang lebam.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," Ucap Sai dengan senyum khasnya. Naruto manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum puas.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, bukan suami yang menyakiti istri tapi istri yang menyakiti suami." Lanjut Sai masih dengan senyum andalannya.

"BUKAN BEGITU SAI! KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI SIH?!" Naruto berdiri dan nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa dan membuat Naruto makin emosi.

"Eh? Salah lagi?" Tanya Sai sambil memiringkan kepalnya.

"Yang tadi itu aku kelewatan. Makanya Gaara menyerangku." Jawab Naruto.

"Kelewatan?"

"Seharusnya kau hanya menyerang istrimu saat kalian hanya berdua," Jelas Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena itu hal pribadi,"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menyerang Gaara dihadapanku?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Untuk memberi contoh! Jangan bertanya lagi dan cepat katakana apa alasanmu datang ke sini." Naruto makin emosi.

"Ingin memastikan sesuatu," Jawab Sai sambil menatap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menikah dengan perempuan? Apa tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki yang istimewa seperti Gaara-san?"

"Didunia ini tidak ada lagi yang istimewa seperti Gaara. Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan perempuan! Kalau tidak mau menurut, ku potong habis burungmu!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Gaara tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto.

"…" Sai menatap selangkangannya.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm..baiklah, kalau bagitu aku permisi dulu." Sai tersenyum pada Naruto dan Gaara kemudian beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah saja Sai kembali tak bergerak dan berablik menatap Naruto lalu Gaara secara bergantian.

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto masih dengan emosinya.

"Apa setelah aku pergi nanti, kau akan kembali menyerang Gaara-san?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"SAAAIIIIIII!"

Duagh!

Braaak!

Bruk!

Blam!

Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya dan menendang Sai keluar dari rumah. Hancur sudah moodnya hari ini. Sepertinya dia akan melanjutkan ritual pribadinya nanti malam saja setelah mengembalikan mood Gaara yang juga terganggu karena ulah Sai…dan ulahnya juga. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

Sai yang baru saja di antar (?) keluar oleh Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalannya. Setidaknya dia jadi tahu beberapa hal penying lainnya. Jangan menyerang istrimu di depan orang, jangan menikah dengan laki-laki karena yang istimewa hanya Gaara milik Naruto, jangan bertanya terlalu banyak pada Naruto dan jangan masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sai segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Ino yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ino-san, iya aku sedang memikirkan beberapa hal." Jawab Sai sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Panggil Ino saja, aku juga boleh kan panggil Sai tanpa embel-embel?"

"Boleh," Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Ino yang mulai melangkah bersama Sai.

"Belum, aku lupa karena dari tadi sibuk memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Sai.

"Pasti hal yang sangat penting, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Mungkin kita juga bisa bertukar pikiran, siapa tau aku bisa bantu." Tawar Ino.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang tidak ada misi kok." Ino tersenyum pada Sai.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang traktir,"

"Baiklah, kau yang traktir."

Dengan itu, Sai pun berjalan menuju sebuah kedai bersama Ino yang terus berceloteh disampingnya. Sai tak keberatan karena dia pun merasa nyaman saat bersama Ino. Gadis pirang berambut panjang itu pun tak membuat bosan walau terus dipandang dalam jarak dekat. Sepertinya Sai akan mendapatkan lebih banyak pengetahuan lagi.

**TBC**

Chap 8 selesaaaiiii… ada yang bersedia review lagi?

Arigato buat semua dukungan yang kalian berikan. Bagi Author, review itu bukan hal sepele. Dari sanalah kami mendapatkan semangat untuk melanjutkan..

Sekalian promo (?)

Ada yang tahu Anime D. Gray Man?

Kirin ada satu recommend Fic Yullen (Yaoi, Mpreg) keren lhoo.. ada yang bersedia RnR? Judulnya **Just for Us **dari author **Ao-Mido**


	10. Chapter 9

Hallo mina :D

Gomen ne, Kirin baru bisa update sekarang. Yah, ada beberapa hal yang bikin Kirin gak bisa ngetik.

Langsung aja yaaaaa….

Disclaimer dan lain-lain dilewat aja deh.. XD

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia tersadar sepenuhnya saat tak merasakan siapapun di sampingnya. Teringat akan kejadian semalam, disaat si pirang merencanakan akan melaksakan niat sucinya pada Gaara. Dan ternyata sang isteri sudah tertidur lelap, dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa Naruto membatalkan niatnya. Namun tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Gaara dan memeluknya dalam tidur.

Tapi, pagi ini dia tak menemukan Gaara dimanapun. Tak ada di sampingnya, tak ada di kamar mandi, tak ada seluruh sudut kamarnya. Naruto memaksakan dirinya beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Gaara," Panggil Naruto sambil melongo ke ruang makan. Tak ada jawaban si pirang pun berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin saja Gaara sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ga-? Huh, tidak ada?" Naruto memutar dan berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah tapi tak juga menemukan Gaara.

"Gaa-chan? Kau dimana sayang?" Panggil Naruto dengan sedikit niat untuk menggoda si merah.

"Gaa-chan?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Gaa-chaaann~" Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara kau dimana?" Tak ada jawaban juga. Naruto mencari di seisi rumah.

"Gaara, jangan membuatku cemas." Naruto mulai panic.

"Gaara!"

'Jangan-jangan di culik akatsuki lagi? Atau ada ninja jahat lain yang menculiknya,' Batin Naruto makin panic.

Si pirang segera melesat ke luar rumah dan membuat beberapa bunshin untuk mencari Gaara ke seluruh pelosok desa. Tak mungkin si merah berbelanja ke pasar karena sekarang baru jam setengah enam pagi. Naruto sendiri merasa heran bisa terbangun sepagi ini.

"Gaara! Gaara kau dimana?"

Naruto yang masih sedikit trauma akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Kepanikan melanda hatinya. Puluhan kagebunshin terlihat menyebar ke seluruh pelosok desa. Melompat dan berlari di atap gedung dan apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai pijakan.

"Aaarggh!" Naruto mengerang frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya.

'Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara? Bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa menemukan Gaara?' Dan bagaimana bagaimana lainnya terus terbersit di benak si pirang, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Yo! Naruto! Wah kau juga sedang berlatih ya? Semangat yang bagus!" Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Lee sedang berjalan mengenakan kedua tangannya.

"Lee? Apa kau melihat Gaa-chan?" Tanya si pirang dengan wajah berantakan. Lee hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku Gaara, apa kau melihatnya?" Ulang Naruto.

"Oh Gaara-san,"

"Eh! Kau melihatnya? Dimana?"

"Semangatmu kalah dengan Gaara-san, dia sudah sampai di kaki bukit tadi."

"Ka-kaki bukit?!" Naruto memekik terkejut.

"Ya, kau ka-" Belum sempat Lee menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah melesat jauh.

"Aku juga tak akan kalah! Semangat masa mudaku akan terus berkobar!" Seru Lee dengan mata yang berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terdiam, duduk di sebuah batu besar dan memijit kakinya yang terasa pegal. Usia kehamilannya kini sudah masuk di awal bulan ke empat (13 minggu). Si kembar dalam perutnya pun sudah tumbuh semakin besar. Berbeda dengan kehamilan normal lainnya yang baru akan terlihat besar saat mencapai 16 minggu.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, bukan hal sulit bagi Gaara untuk bisa mencapai puncak bukit. Berbeda dengan keadaannya sekarang yang bahkan tak diperbolehkan menggunkan cakra sama sekali. Bukan hanya kaki, bahkan punggung dan pinggangnya pun terasa pegal. Sempat terbersit di hati Gaara kenapa dia tak membangunkan Naruto saja tadi. Mungkin si pirang akan dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke puncak bukit. Salahkan saja duo Uzumaki yang membuatnya ingin melihat seluruh desa bersamaan dengan matahari terbit dari atas bukit ukiran wajah hokage.

"Naruto…" Gumam si merah dengan mata yang mulai terasa panas. Sungguh pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu.

"Gaara!"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mendongak dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ada perasaan lega sekaligus haru saat melihat sosok manusia pirang mesum yang tengah berlari tak karuan ke arahnya.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto panic saat sudah sampai dihadapan si merah. Nafasnya masih tak teratur dan penampilannya acak-acakan.

"Naruto.." Gaara mendongak dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Selemah inikah dirinya tanpa Naruto?

Deg!

"Ga-Gaara kau kenapa?!" Naruto makin panic saat melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara. "Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kepalamu pusing? Sesuatu terjadi pada perutmu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pertanyaan terus meluncur dari mulut si pirang. Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Naruto segera berlutut dihadapan Gaara yang kembali menunduk. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah sang isteri. Perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Gaara tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan," Pinta Naruto dengan suara pelan dan tatapan lembut yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi chubby Gaara.

"A-aku ingin melihat matahari terbit," Jawab Gaara pelan.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku? Kau membuatku panic,"

"Hiks.." Tanpa di duga isak tangis meluncur dari bibir mungil itu. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan gejolak perasaan yang membeludak. Rasanya seperti akan meledak. Kenapa dia jadi selemah ini? Kenapa jadi mudah terbawa perasaan dan menangis? Gaara segera mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan nyaris membuat bibirnya berdarah karena terlalu kuat menggigit.

"Ssstt..sudah sudah, tidak apa-apa ini bukan salahmu." Naruto kembali berdiri dan memeluk Gaara yang tengah duduk. Mengelus punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu malu. Baa-chan juga bilang kalau semua ini wajar, ini bukan salahmu. Hormone atau apapun itu yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini," Hibur Naruto.

"…!" Gaara tersentak kaget saat merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Dengan instingnya Gaara segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Saat membuka mata dia sudah berada digendongan Naruto. Si pirang hanya menunjukkan sengiran khasnya.

"Biar ku antar sampai ke puncak bukit, mataharinya sebentar lagi terbit." Gaara hanya diam saat Naruto berbalik dan mulai berlari menaiki bukit sambil menggendongnya.

"Whooaaaa…lihat! Mataharinya terbit," Seru Naruto saat sudah sampai di puncak. Tak ada niatan dihatinya untuk menurunkan Gaara.

"Hangat," Gumam Gaara pelan, wajahnya terlihat berseri. Merasa puas keinginannya bisa terpenuhi. Si pirang tersenyum melihat wajah Gaara.

"Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang," Ucap Naruto.

"…?" Gaara mendongak dan menatap Naruto seolah bertanya 'Bersenang-senang? Untuk apa?'

"Hari ini kita akan ke pemandian air panas dan menginap di penginapan," Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Kau tidak latihan?" Tanya Gaara yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Hari ini waktunya istirahat, sudah kau tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Gaara hanya berdiri mematung saat berada di sebuah kamar bersama Naruto. Kamar asing di tempat pemandian air panas. Si pirang sudah berganti pakaian dengan yukata khas pemandian, sementara si merah masih dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau juga, ayo ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan pakaian pada Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya diam.

"Aku tunggu di luar," Yah, dia harus maklum. Gaara memang pemalu, sekalipun pada Naruto.

Cukup lama si pirang menunggu di luar dan segera menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Matanya terbuka lebar dan tak rela berkedip saat melihat sosok Gaara yang berbalut yukata tipis dengan warna cream. Terlihat sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Gaara sedikit menunduk dan memegangi yukata yang dia kenakan. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian itu.

"Na-Naruto?" Si pirang segera lepas dari dunia autisnya saat mendengar suara Gaara.

"Ayo, kita segera ke pemandian. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berendam," Naruto segera meraih tangan Gaara dan membawanya berjalan.

Ternyata Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, dua kolam air panas tanpa ada pelayan dan khusus untuk mereka berdua saja. Yah, memang harus diakui sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin berduaan dengan Gaara. Tapi itu hanya akan membuat Gaara tak bisa bersantai. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Naruto tak akan tahan untuk tak menyerang Gaara nanti. Hanya dengan membayangkan Gaara berendam tanpa mengenakan apapun membuatnya hampir mimisan.

"Aku ada di kolam sebelah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja." Pesan si pirang sebelum meninggalkan Gaara.

Cukup lama Gaara hanya berdiri dalam diam. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup dengan rapat dan semuanya aman. Gaara mulai melepaskan yukata yang membalut tubuh mulusnya dan perlahan memasuki kolam air hangat.

"Nyaman," Gumam Gaara pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sebuah batu besar. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kehangatan yang mampu membuat seluruh ototnya rileks.

Greek..

Gaara tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang membukanya. Buru-buru dia memperbaiki posisinya, awalnya Gaara mengira kalau itu Naruto dan dia siap meledak untuk itu. Namu matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok pria kekar berambut putih yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

"Narutoooo!" Refleks Gaara segera berteriak memanggil nama orang yang mampu membuatnya merasa aman.

Si pirang yang berada disamping sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara Gaara berteriak.

"Ada apa Gaa-chan?" Si pirang nongol dari pagar pembatas kolam.

"Eh?" Jirainya terkejut.

"Sennin mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Naruto segera melompat kehadapan Jiraiya. Untung dia sudah memakai handuk tadi.

"Sepertinya aku salah masuk," Jawab Jiraiya sedatar mungkin.

"Salah masuk apanya? Pasti kau sengaja kan?!" Tuduh Naruto.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan bocah, mana ku tahu kalau kolam ini sudah ada yang pakai." Bela Jiraiya.

"Alasan, sensei pasti mau mengintip Gaa-chan kan?"

"Gaa-chan? Apa itu nama pacar barumu?"

"Dia isteriku!"

"Ooh," Jiraiya manggut-manggut saat menyadari siapa yang berada di dalam kolam.

"Cih, ternyata kau ero sennin tingkat atas." Cibir Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jiraiya memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya apa namanya kalau mengintip isteri muridnya sendiri?"

Twich!

"Dengar ya bocah, aku ini suka pada wanita seksi yang punya –bip- dan –bip-." Ucap Jiraiya sambil noyor noyor jidat Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya. Merasa tak terima 'Gaaranya' diremehkan Naruto pun melawan.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Ji-rai-ya-sensei Gaara itu lebih seksi dari wanita paling seksi."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku pastikan," Dengan pedenya Jiraiya melangkah santai melewati Naruto. Membuat Gaara semakin merapat dan merasa terancam.

"Gah! Jangan harap bisa melihatnya!"

Klontang!

Bak!

Buk!

"Aww! Adaw!"

Dan suara-suara indah lainnya terdengar sebelum akhirnya berhenti sampai kedua guru dan murid itu di usir keluar oleh Gaara.

"Cih, akhirnya malah mandi dengan sensei." Keluh Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ck! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau mandi denganmu bocah rubah." Balas Jiraiya.

"Ero sennin,"

"Rubah mesum,"

"Orang tua,"

"Bocah,"

"Haaah," Dan akhirnya keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

"Hey Naruto, apa kau sudah tidak tertarik pada wanita lagi?" Tanya Jiraiya saat mereka sudah selesai mandi dan berada di ruang makan. Keduanya telah mengenakan yukata dan Gaara masih belum masuk ruang makan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya si pirang.

"Hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau masih suka pada gadis pink itu?"

Naruto mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Biasa saja,"

"Bagaimana dengan bocah pemalu dari Hyuuga?"

"Itu juga biasa,"

"Lalu, apa kazekage muda itu luar biasa?"

"Kalau Gaara sih lebih dari luar biasa!"

"Apanya?"

"Dia itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan, walau terkadang jutek dan galak tapi tetap manis." Naruto senyum senyum gak jelas.

"Begitukah?" Jiraiya sedikit meragukan.

"Kau akan lihat nanti, fufufuuu…" Entah mengapa rasanya bulu kuduk Jiraiya meremang melihat wajah setan Naruto.

Suara langkah yang mendekat dan suara pintu bergeser merebut perhatian keduanya untuk segera menoleh. Nampaklah sosok Gaara dari balik pintu, mengenakan yukata. Leher jenjangnya yang mulus dan putih terekspos jelas. Rambutnya yang semerah darah terlihat turun karena masih sedikit basah. Wajah putihnya semakin terlihat manis dengan adanya rona merah disana, mungkin efek dari berendam air hangat. Perutnya pun terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Ayo, duduklah di sini." Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk tempat yang berada di sampingnya. Puas melihat reaksi Jiraiya yang sesuai harapannya.

Seorang Jiraiya yang dikenal sebagai ero sennin pun sampai terpana dan hampir ngiler saat disuguhi pemandangan seperti Gaara. Si pirang tersenyum sinis pada sang guru seolah berkata 'Bagaimana? Aku benar kan?' Jirainya manyun, mau tak mau dia memang harus mengakuinya kalau Gaara sangat manis dan cukup menggoda (?)

Gaara duduk di samping Naruto, memperhatikan berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Semuanya terlihat menggiurkan, kecuali….

"Ugh!" Gaara segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat benda berwarna putih yang tersaji di sebuah mangkuk dihadapannya (nasi).

"…?" Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?!" Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pyung!

Pyung!

Pyung!

Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto segera melemparkan nasi berserta mangkuknya sejauh mungkin. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko Gaara muntah-muntah dan tak berselera makan.

"Hah?" Jiraiya menganga. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Fyuuhh, untung saja. Gomen ne Gaara, aku lupa. Hehee," Naruto nyengir dan kembali duduk disamping Gaara. "Apa masih mual?" Gaara segera menggelang, wajahnya makin merona merah karena merasa malu pada Jiraiya.

"Mual?" Tanya Jiraiya masih tak mengerti.

"Hehee, sejak hamil Gaara memang tak bisa berdekatan dengan nasi. Dia akan langsung mual dan muntah-muntah," Jelas Naruto.

"Hooo, jadi karena itu. Tak ku sangka kau jadi sangat berhati-hati Naruto."

"Hehehee, apa boleh buat. Aku kan memang harus menjaga Gaara, lagi pula kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu bukan hanya baa-chan yang akan mengamuk."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan meledak?"

"Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Kankuro." Naruto langsung merinding ngeri saat membayangkan 4 iblis itu mengamuk. Ditambah dengan satu ratu iblis.

"Hahahahaaaaa! Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Jiraiya tertawa nyaring. "Itu berarti banyak yang sayang padamu Gaara." Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum pada menantu (?) kesayangannya. Mata Gaara sedikit melebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara kan memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Naruto.

Acara makan pun berjalan dengan lancar walaupun Naruto harus menyingkirkan beberapa jenis makanan yang membuat Gaara mual dan Jiraiya meratap memandangi makanan lezat yang disingkirkan dengan sepenuh hati oleh Naruto. Hingga saat malam tiba.

"Haaah, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Ya dia sengaja memesan kamar dengan tempat tidur yang empuk.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm, ya. Rasanya menyenangkan beremdam dalam air hangat," Jawab Gaara.

"Gaara, kemarilah." Panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara tanpa beranjak.

"Aish, kemarilah."

Pada akhirnya Gaara beranjak juga dan merangkak ke arah Naruto yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidur.

Cup!

Tanpa di duga, Naruto bangun dan meraih Gaara lalu menyambar bibir mungil itu. Gaara tersentak kaget namun tak melawan. Ciuman Naruto terasa lembut dan hangat. Membuat Gaara terbuay dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

"Nghh…" Gaara mengerang saat Naruto menjilat bibirnya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar seolah dialiri listrik dengan daya rendah.

Perlahan Naruto mulai merebahkan tubuh Gaara tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Tak ada penolakan dari sang kazekage muda.

"Ah!" Gaara sedikit terkejut saat sebelah tangan Naruto mengelus telinga, leher dan turun sampai ke pundaknya. Kesempatan bagus ini tak disia siakan oleh Naruto untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang isteri. Awalnya Gaara menolak dan berusaha mendorong lidah Naruto. Namun Naruto justru mengajak lidah Gaara menari dan memenangkan pergulatan.

"Mmmhh…hng.." Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat Naruto mengabsen seluruh ronggga mulutnya dan menyapu langit-langitnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu si rubah.

Naruto yang mendengar suara erangan Gaara tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bahkan si pirang menyempatkan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat wajah sang isteri. Tak jelas? Tentu saja, karena sekarang mereka benar-benar menempel. Karena pasokan oksigen yang sudah menipis, Naruto melepaskan lumatannya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Nafas Gaara tersengal-sengal dan matanya sedikit terbuka. Saliva terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Entah miliknya atau justru milik Naruto.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya, menatap teduh pada sosok Gaara yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengelus penuh kasih sayang surai merah sang pujaan hati.

"Aishiteru yo Gaara," Ucapnya pelan membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi sang isteri.

"Aah.." Gaara kembali mendesah saat Naruto memberikan tanda merah di lehernya.

"Na-Naruto.."

Si pirang tersenyum dan mencium kening Gaara, turun ke hidung, kedua pipi yang terlihat bertambah gempal itu, dagu dan kembali memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Gaara.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya sambil menatap langsung ke dalam manic jade yang berada di bawahnya.

"Na-Naruto..a-aku.." Wajah Gaara memerah dan tak berani menatap mata Naruto.

"Jangan takut, lihat mataku." Naruto meraih dagu Gaara dan mempertemukan shappire dan jade.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, aku akan berhenti jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti." Ucap Naruto. Jika ingin menuruti bisikan setan, Naruto bisa saja dengan mudah menyerang Gaara sekarang tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu. Tapi itu bukan caranya, dia mencintai Gaara. Bukan hanya karena bernafsu pada tubuhnya.

"Gaara?" Yang ditanya kembali melemparkan pandangannya kesamping. Tak tega melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang penuh permohonan.

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya," Gumam Gaara sangat pelan dengan wajah yang merona merah dan manic jade yang bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Seandainya Naruto tak berjarak sangat dekat dengan Gaara mungkin dia tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Biar aku saja, kau cukup menikmatinya. Oh ya, kau juga boleh mendesah dengan kuat. Suaramu sangat indah,"

Bletak!

"Aww!"

Tinju sang Sabaku no Gaara kembali mendarat di surai pirang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku kan belum melakukan apapun Gaa-chan," Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan,"

"Heh?!"

Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona. Dia hanya berharap semoga jantungnya tak melompat dari rongga dada. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aishiteru yo Gaara," Sekali lagi Naruto mengecup singkat kening Gaara sebelum tangannya merayap membuka bagian yukata yang menutupi bahu sang kekasih.

Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei putih yang ada di bawahnya. Mencoba menahan perasaan yang bergejolak dan rasa aneh yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya karena sentuhan Naruto.

"Ah..Naru.." Tubuhnya menggeliat saat Naruto memberikan beberapa tanda merah di leher jenjangnya.

"Mmmhh..hah…ah.." Sentuhan, kecupan, jilatan dan hisapan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat pikiran Gaara hampir melayang.

Perlahan tapi pasti sebelah tangan Naruto menyelinap masuk ke dalam yukata yang dikenakan oleh Gaara dan memilin putting susu Gaara.

"Ah! Na-Naruto.." Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto mampu membuat Gaara mendesah dan menggeliat. Setelah puas dengan leher Gaara, si pirang mulai turun dan meraup putting susu Gaara yang satunya tanpa mengehentikan tangannya. Memainkannya dengan lidah kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ah! Ah..ah..hn..Naruhhm..ngh.." Tanpa sadar Gaara terus mendesah dan mengerang. Kedua tangannya yang semula mencengkram sprei berpindah meremas surai pirang sang suami. Naruto menghisap kedua putingnya secara bergantian dan membuat sang empunya mendesah makin tak karuan.

Setelah puas dengan bagian dada, Naruto terus merambat turun. Menyingkap yukata milik Gaara dan melepaskan tali pengikal yang ada di pinggang sang isteri.

"Na-Naruto!" Gaara tersentak dan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Sementara tangannya berusaha menarik kembali yukata berusaha menutup perutnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Gaara dan mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ja-jangan dilihat.." Ucap Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Hah?" Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa. Kenapa Gaara bersikap seperti anak perawan yang akan melalui malam pertamanya. Tapi tentu saja dia tak akan tertawa. Maklum saja, Gaara kan memang tak pernah disentuh kecuali oleh Naruto.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto kembali menyingkap yukata Gaara tapi ditahan oleh si pemilik. Naruto merengut karenanya dan Gaara yang merasa bersalah perlahan mulai mengendurkan pegangannya. Naruto nyengir, Gaara merutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tak perlu terpengaruh oleh tatapan rubah mesum seperti Naruto. Kini perut Gaara tanpa penutup sama sekali. Si merah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto pasti akan mentertawakannya karena perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Kau curang,"

"…!" Gaara terkejut dan membuka matanya.

"Kau curang Gaa-chan, padahal anakku sudah mulai tumbuh. Tapi kau selalu menyembunyikannya, aku kan juga ingin lihat." Lanjut Naruto.

"..?" Gaara masih diam tak mengerti. Curang? Menyembunyikan? Anak Naruto? Namun dia kembali tertegun saat Naruto merunduk dan memberikan beberapa kecupan di perutnya.

"Kalian baik-baik disana ya, tou-san sayang kalian." Bisik Naruto.

Blush!

Wajah Gaara merah padam. Rasanya kalau bisa dia ingin menghilang dari sana.

Kecupan Naruto semakin turun sampai akhirnya dia menyingkapkan yukata yang menutupi milik Gaara.

"Naruto!" Gaara terkejut bukan main dan hampir menendang si pirang. Namun dia kalah cepat dari si rubah mesum.

"Nghhh…" Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menggeliat saat Naruto memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei yang ada di bawahnya.

"Na-Naruto..ah..apa yang..kau..lakukan..nnhh.." Dengan susah payah Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah..ah..hah..nh..Naru..ah.." Bukannya menjawab justru Naruto mengulum milik Gaara dan memainkannya dengan mulut.

"Naruto..ah..hah..mh..Naru..ah.." Gaara meracau semakin tak jelas saat Naruto terus memanjakan miliknya. Bahkan sebelah tangan Naruto terulur untuk memilin puttingnya. Gaara terus mendesah dan menggeliat namun dengan tanpa sadar dia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dan semakin bersemangat.

"Ah..Naruto..Naruto!" Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, kepalanya bergerak-gerak tak karuan dan tangannya berpindah mencengkram surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari 'Gaaranya' akan segera mencapai klimaks semakin mempercepat gerakan mengulumnya dan memainkan buah zakar Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Narutoooo!" Gaara berteriak, menjambak rambut Naruto agar menjauh dan melesakkan kepalanya jauh ke belakang. Si pirang tak mau menjauh bahkan sampai Gaara menumpahkan sarinya.

"Ngnghhh.." Gaara terpejam kuat menikmati klimaksnya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat hasil karyanya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Rambutnya sudah tak karuan apa lagi yukata yang menyingkap di sana sini. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk memasok oksigen dan wajahnya merona merah dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau manis sekali Gaara," Naruto merunduk dan mengecup kening Gaara.

"Ah!" Gaara tersentak kaget saat merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang memasuki anusnya.

"Ah! Nghh.." Dan kembali tersentak saat sesuatu itu menjadi dua, bergerak gerak di dalam rectumnya.

"Aah…ah..Na..Naru..nnh.." Tubuhnya kembali menggeliat tak nyaman dan kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Naruto. Sementara si pirang sibuk menciumi lehernya, membuat Gaara mendongak kea rah lain.

Naruto terus menggerak-gerakkan jarinya sampai dia menemukan satu titik yang berhasil membuat Gaara berjengit dan mendesah memanggil namanya. Gaara mengerang kecewa saat Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Sabar sayang," Bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara. Belum sempat Gaara mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Naruto. Sesuatu yang dia yakini jauh lebih besar dari jari Naruto mulai memasuki lubang anusnya.

"Aaaakkhhh! Sakiiitt…." Gaara berteriak, berusaha mendorong Naruto. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ssstt…tenanglah," Naruto mengusap surai merah Gaara. "Rileks Gaara,"

"Sakit Naruto,"

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Naruto lagi. "Lihat aku Gaara,"

Dengan masih berwajah panic Gaara menatap Naruto.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil mengusap pipi Gaara dan menatap teduh pada manic jade yang berada di bawahnya. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau memintanya, kau ingat?"

Sakit, walau Gaara yakin belum ada separuh yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi dia juga merindukan Naruto, sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan ingin disentuh lebih oleh Naruto dan sesuatu yang lain merasa takut akan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang akan menghasilkan kenikmatan, ya dia ingat. Perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya waktu itu. Perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Gaara?" Si merah tersadar akan lamunannya saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Kita berhenti di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan segala kesabarannya. Gaara menggeleng.

"Pelan-pelan," Naruto tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, ini akan sakit pada awalnya. Tapi aku janji kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang tak akan membuatmu menyesal." Naruto mengecup kening Gaara.

"Aaakkhh..Ngnghh..Naruto..sakiit…hmmpp.." Perlahan Naruto mulai memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam dan melumat bibir Gaara. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari rasa sakit.

"Nghh..hmm..nh.." Gaara terus mengerang dalam ciumannya dan mencengkram punggung Naruto. Seandainya Gaara memiliki kuku yang panjang mungkin sudah tertanam ke dalam lapisan otot punggung Naruto.

Lubang Gaara yang sempit dan milik Naruto yang besar membuat Naruto sedikit kesusahan untuk masuk seluruhnya. Dilebarkannya kedua paha Gaara dan dalam sekali sentakan memasukkan seluruh miliknya.

"Ngnghh!" Gaara mengerang keras, air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. Tanpa sengaja Gaara menggigit bibir Naruto.

Saat semua miliknya sudah masuk, Naruto terdiam. Menunggu sampai Gaara benar-benar siap. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dan menarik wajahnya menatap Gaara.

"Hah..hah..hah..nghh" Gaara terengah-engah, perlahan matanya terbuka dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat setetes darah yang mengalir dari bibir Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..aku..aku.." Air mata kembali mengalir dari manic jade itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Maaf membuatmu kesakitan, jadi…apa boleh bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara, tapi kemudian Naruto terkejut saat Gaara mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Hug me,"

Dengan senang hati Naruto memeluk Gaara dan perlahan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aakk..nghh..hah..ah..Naruto.." Gaara mengerang dan memeluk Naruto dengan kuat.

"Tahan sebentar," Ucap Naruto sambil mencari titik yang mampu membuat Gaara melayang.

"Aah..ah..mhh..Naru.."

'Ketemu!' Batin Naruto senang saat Gaara mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

"Ah..ah..ah..Naru..ah..mh.." Semakin cepat tempo yang dimainkan oleh Naruto, semakin cepat pula desahan yang diluncurkan oleh Gaara.

"Mmhh..ah..Naru.." Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kembali berdiri, dengan cekatan Naruto meraih milik Gaara dan mengocoknya dengan tangan sambil menggerakkan miliknya di dalam rectum Gaara.

"Hah..ah..ah..hah..nh..ah.." Gaara makin keleyengan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"Naruto..Naruto..ah..aku.."

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya, sepertinya Gaara kan mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah..ah..ah..Naru..lagihh..mh.." Tanpa sadar Gaara meracau tak jelas. Naruto yang mengerti tentu dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakannya. Tak berapa lama tubuh Gaara mengejang dan si merah meneriakkan namanya bersamaan dengan sperma yang menyembur ke luar.

"Narutooo!"

"Nghh..hah..hah.." Naruto terdiam sejenak membiarkan Gaara menikmati klimaksnya.

"Nghh..Ah!" Gaara kembali mengerang saat Naruto membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar dan kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menghujamkan miliknya lebih dalam dan cepat.

"Ah..Naruto..Naruto..ah..ah"

"Mmh..sebentar lagi Gaara," Ucap Naruto sambil mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ngnghh..ah..Naru..ah.."

"Gaara…mmhh.." Naruto menumpahkan hasratnya memenuhi rectum Gaara. Naruto terengah-engah dan ambruk diatas Gaara, tapi masih sempat menggunakan sebelah sikunya sebagai tumpuan agar tak terlalu menindih Gaara.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terkulai lemah dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Cup!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto kembali mengecup kening Gaara. "Terimakasih Gaara," Sebenarnya dia masih ingin melakukannya setidaknya satu kali lagi mungkin. Tapi melihat kondisi Gaara yang kelelahan membuat niatnya hilang tak tersisa. Semua ini sudah sangat memuaskan baginya.

"Ngnghh..Naruto.." Gaara mengerang lemah saat Naruto melepaskan diri darinya.

"Tidurlah sayang," Kecupan singkat pun singgah di bibir Gaara sebelum mereka tertidur dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan dibalik selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Suara kicauan burung dan cahaya sang surya yang menerobos masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar membuat Gaara membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Nyaman dan hangat, tanpa sadar Gaara malah semakin merapat dan menyamankan posisinya sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar membuka mata.

"Hey, ayo bangun. Sudah siang," Tersentak, Gaara memaksakan matanya untuk benar-benar terbuka.

"Na-Naruto!" Ternyata sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman itu adalah dada bidang Naruto yang memeluknya dalam tidur.

"Hwaaaaa! Narutooo!" Gaara memekik saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Hehee, tubuhku lengket. Kita mandi dulu," Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kolam air hangat yang berada di area kamarnya.

Blush!

Wajah Gaara langsung merah padam saat menyadari baik dia maupun Naruto ternyata tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi apapun yang bisa dia tutupi.

Mengacuhkan Gaara, Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam kolam masih dengan menggendong Gaara ala bridal style. Mendudukkan Gaara dihadapannya dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil bersandar ke tepian kolam.

Gaara menunduk dalam diam, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Milik Naruto menyentuh bagian belakangnya. Membuat bulu kuduk Gaara meremang.

"Haah, nyamannyaaaaa…" Seru Naruto sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Gaara.

"Ne Gaara, kenapa perutmu belum besar juga?" Ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau meledekku," Gaara merengut.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu,"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Gaara.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau ku serang lagi ya,"

"Naruto!"

"Hahahaaa, aku hanya bercanda." Naruto kembali memeluk Gaara.

"Masih lama ya?" Gumamnya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat perutmu besar lalu kau melahirkan anak kita."

"Ini masih lama Naruto," Gaara menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hehehee, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

"Memang harus seperti itu,"

"Tentu,"

Lumayan lama mereka berendam dan saling membersihkan diri. Kini sudah waktunya pulang karena Gaara bilang dia ingin sarapan di rumah saja. Tapi ada satu masalah.

"Tidak bisa ditutupi," Gumam Gaara pelan saat melihat pantulannya di cermin. Tanda merah yang dibuat Naruto di lehernya terlihat jelas di kulit seputih susu milik Gaara.

Pluk..

Gaara tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dibelakangnya dan menyampirkan jacket miliknya ke pundak Gaara.

"Pakai ini, pasti tak akan terlihat." Ucap Naruto lalu nyengir.

'Naruto bodoh!' Umpat Gaara dalam hati kemudian memakai jacket Naruto.

'Kebesaran?' Batin Naruto saat melihat Gaara yang mengenakan jacketnya. Seingatnya tubuh Gaara tidak sekurus itu, apa mungkin tubuhnya yang terlalu besar. Memang sih dia lebih tinggi dari Gaara. Tapi Gaara juga tidak kurus, dia sudah memastikannya sendiri tadi malam dan pagi saat berendam bersama.

"Jangan digulung!" Cegah Naruto saat Gaara hendak menggulung tangan jacket yang kepanjangan sampai hampir menutupi seluruh jarinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Biar begitu saja, kau terlihat lebih manis." Ucap Naruto blak-blakan.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Eh? Mesum apanya?"

"Kau mesum,"

"Biar saja, kan aku mesumnya sama isteriku sendiri." Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara dengan gemas.

"Naruto! Kau membuatku sesak nafas."

"Eheheh, gomen ne Gaara. Habis kau imut sekali sih," Naruto cengengesan. Gaara merengut.

Pagi yang indah, sangat indah. Semoga setelah ini tak akan ada badai lagi. Lupakan saja Jiraiya yang terkapar bersimbah darah di kamarnya. Kenapa? Karena dia tak sengaja mendapatkan kamar bersebelahan dengan kamar yang digunakan oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Dan jangan Tanya kenapa dia terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Setidaknya dia masih bernyawa sampai pagi ini. Hahaaaa….

**TBC**

Arigato buat semua yang sudah bersedia review, jangan lupa review lagi. Yah semua review kalian akan Kirin jadikan sebagai evaluasi dan perbaikan untuk chap depan. Kepuasan readers adalah kepuasan Kirin.

Oh ya, buat yang belum baca Alive (Tahun Baru Untuk Gaara) silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan minna :D


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hai hai mina.. apa kabar? Ada yang kangen sama Kirin? .-.

Gak ada ya? XD

Gomen ne gomen lamaaaaaaa banget gak update.. ada yang punya Line? Invite Kirin dong buat temen ngobrol. (**Kirin RinRei**)

Nah biar gak lama-lama mari kita mulai chapter 10 :*

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary**

**Semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Jangan sia-siakan bekas luka ini, teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. (Judul dan summary fic ini diambil dari Ending Ost Naruto "Alive").**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Rate**

**T? M? gak tahu deh.. silahkan tentukan sendiri :p**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, yang gak suka jangan baca karena Kirin gak minat sama flame.**

* * *

Pagi yang sangat damai di Konoha…

"Whooaaaaa! Lihat Gaara anak kita bergerak-gerak! Lucunya.. apa jenis kelaminnya baa-chan?" Berisik, norak, hiper aktif, yah itulah Naruto.

Tapi tentu ini bukan hal yang tidak wajar. Karena sekarang manusia rubah itu untuk yang pertama kalinya melihat janin yang ada dikandungan Gaara dengan bantuan USG. Terlihat jelas di monitor yang ada dihadapan Naruto janin kembar yang dikandung Gaara tengah bergerak-gerak. Wajah Gaara memerah melihat tingkah suaminya tapi tak dapat dia pungkiri rasa haru segera mendera batinnya. Inilah janinnya, sesuatu yang selama ini berada di perutnya dan sedang tumbuh dirahimnya. Anaknya dan juga Naruto.

"Jenis kelamin baru akan terlihat saat usia kandungan Gaara mencapai 6 atau 7 bulan Naruto. Bersabarlah," Jawab Tsunade maklum.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kondisi Uzumaki-chan? Akhir-akhir ini Gaara jadi susah makan lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Itulah yang mau ku bicarakan," Tsunade beranjak ke mejanya dan duduk di kursi. Sementara Naruto dengan cekatan segera membantu Gaara bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Duduklah dulu," Perintah Tsunade pada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Jadi, ada apa baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil harap harap cemas.

"Kondisi kedua janin sehat, hanya saja beratnya kurang dari berat seharusnya saat janin berusia 16 minggu." Mulai Tsunade.

"Lalu bagaimana seharusnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa vitamin dan obat yang ku berikan sudah habis?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Obat? Obat apa?" Naruto mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Seingatku baa-chan tak memberikan obat apapun."

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan Naruto. Kemudian diliriknya Gaara yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"…." Gaara hanya diam dengan tampang lempengnya.

Tsunade melihat Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

20 detik

Gaara masih bertahan dengan tampang stoicnya. Naruto celingukan bingung.

"Haaahh.." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah, akan ku buatkan pil khusus untukmu. Tidak ada bau, tidak ada rasa. Isinya vitamin, suplemen dan anti mual." Ucap Tsunade pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Apa sih maksudmu baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto makin bingung.

"Kau memang payah Naruto! Menjaga istrimu saja kau tidak bisa,"

"APA!? Enak saja, aku sudah menjaga Gaara dengan saaaaaangat baik!" Naruto mencak-mencak.

**Twich!**

**Buagh!**

Naruto tersungkur dengan benjolan dikepalanya.

"Kali ini kau harus pastikan Gaara rutin meminum obatnya! Baka Naruto!" Ucap Tsunade sambil nunjuk Naruto. "Obatnya akan jadi 1 minggu lagi,"

"Ha-hai…baa-chan.."

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Saat sudah dalam perjalanan pulang..

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminum obatnya Gaa-chan?" Ratap Naruto dengan tampang patah hati karena selama ini dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Gaara sebenarnya diberi obat oleh Tsunade.

"Karena tidak suka," Jawab Gaara dingin.

"Haaaah..," Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Ooy Sakura-chan!" Balas Naruto sumringah.

"Baru dari Rumah Sakit ya? Bagaimana kondisi si kembar?" Tanya Sakura saat sudah berada dihadapan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Baa-chan bilang semuanya baik, hanya beratnya saja yang kurang." Jawab Naruto.

"Pasti karena kurang asupan,"

"Hehee, begitulah..akhir-akhir ini Gaara jadi susah makan lagi." Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Pasti kau membuatnya stress." Tuduh Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak kok, benar kan Gaa-chan?" Naruto menoleh pada Gaara dan terkejut melihat raut wajah Gaara yang cemberut.

"Heh, sudah ku duga!" Gumam Sakura.

'Apa aku salah bicara lagi?' Pikir Naruto.

"Oh ya, barusan Kakashi-sensei meminta kita berkumpul di kantor Hokage. Sepertinya kita akan dapat misi," Ucap Sakura kembali pada topic sebenarnya.

"Eh, misi? Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja sekarang!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ehehehehee," Naruto cengengesan gak jelas. "Gaa-chan kau ikut ya, nanti biar sekalian ku antar pulang ke rumah."

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar, tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, nanti biar ku beritahukan pada yang lain." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan, kau memang yang terbaik." Naruto nyengir kemudian berlari menyusul Gaara.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Ucap Gaara dengan tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto bingung.

"Aku mau pulang sendiri."

"Tidak boleh. Biar aku antar sampai rumah." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Tukas Gaara.

"Tapi aku mau." Balas Naruto.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto!" Terika Gaara dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah padaku?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ikuti aku,"

"Aku kan khawatir,"

"Pergi,"

Grep!

"Narutoo!" Gaara terkejut dan berteriak kaget saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku sekarang," Ronta Gaara.

"Tidak mau," Jawab Naruto cuek sambil mulai berjalan.

"Naruto!"

"Kalau kau berisik nanti makin banyak yang melihat kita lho Gaa-chan~" Goda Naruto.

"Ukh.." Kali ini Gaara kalah cerdik dari Naruto.

"Kita ke kantor Hokage dulu, nanti ku antar kau pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya bertiga? Mana Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade pada Kakashi, Sai dan Sakura.

"Tadi mengantar Gaara pulang dulu," Jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar pintu.

"Sudah ku bilang turunkan aku Naruto!" (Teriak)

"Sudah ku bilang tidak mau kan?" (Nyantai)

"Turunkan ku bilang!" (Marah)

"Tidak ku bilang," (Nyengir)

"Naruto!" (Teriak)

"Iya, Gaara-chan ku sayang~." (Menggoda)

"Dasar rubah mesum!"

**Bletak!**

"Aaaww! Ittai-itta, iya iya aku turunkan sekarang."

Di dalam ruangan Hokage.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura langsung sweat drop.

"Rasakan itu, dasar Naruto bodoh." Ucap Sakura.

Grek.. pintu dibuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya yang kena hajar Gaara dengan sepenuh cinta (?)

"Ayo masuk Gaa-chan," Ajak Naruto pada Gaara. Sementara si merah langsung buang muka dengan tampang kesal sekaligus malu.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf." Mohon Naruto. Gaara cuek dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan Gaara pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Tsunade dengan aura berbahaya.

"Ehehehee, maaf baa-chan. Nanti ku antar setelah dari sini."

"Ck! Kau ini, yasudah langsung ke misi saja." Ucap Tsunade pasrah.

"Misi kali ini kalian akan ku kirim ke suatu desa dan disana tugas kalian adalah menyelidiki penyebab hilangnya beberapa warga desa setiap bulan purnama." Mulai Tsunade.

"Ini berkas informasinya, tiga hari lagi malam bulan purnama. Dari sini sampai desa tersebut memakan waktu satu hari, jadi kalian masih punya waktu satu hari lagi untuk menyelidiki." Tsunade menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kakashi.

"Misi ini akan memakan waktu paling cepat satu minggu, banyak yang harus kalian selidiki." Tambah Tsunade.

"Eeh? Satu minggu?" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku ikut?" Celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Semuanya terkejut mendengar permintaan Gaara.

"Aku ikut dalam misi, aku bosan terus berdiam diri di rumah." Jelas Gaara dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Ta-tapi Gaa-chan.."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi dari desa," Ucap Tsunade.

"Baa-chan benar Gaara, kondisimu kan tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut." Bujuk Naruto.

"Perjalanan ke desa itu akan ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dan naik kereta kuda kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Itu benar, tapi tetap saja ini bukan hal yang baik untukmu," Jawab Tsunade.

"Akan lebih baik dari pada aku harus berdiam diri di rumah,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janinmu?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak akan apa-apa selama aku tidak bertarung."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang,"

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah tugas Naruto untuk melindungiku?"

**Twich..**

Kesabaran Tsunade mulai berkurang.. shizune dan Sakura mulai deg degan.. Kakashi H2C dan Sai malah tertarik ingin tahu siapa pemenang dari adu argumentasi ini.

"Keputusanku sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar desa." Tegas Tsunade.

"Perintahmu mutlak bagi seluruh warga Konoha tapi aku juga masih bagian dari Suna." Jawab Gaara dengan tampang lempeng.

**Twich… Twich.. Twich..**

Persimpangan semakin banyak muncul di dahi Tsunade.

"Kau tidak bisa melarang seseorang dengan jabatan Kazekage Suna meninggalkan desa Konoha." Tambah Gaara.

**Glek!**

Semuanya menahan nafas termasuk Sai saat secara live melihat aura hitam pekat mematikan yang keluar dari Tsunade dan aura dingin mencekam yang dikeluarkan Gaara.

'Mati aku..mati aku..mati aku..' Naruto komat kamit dalam hati dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur deras.

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah Naruto," Ucap Gaara dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sedikitpun.

**Brak!**

**Bruk!**

**Prang!**

Setelah Gaara menutup pintu dan pergi. Konoha harus membuat meja Hokage yang baru, mengganti kaca yang pecah dan sudah merupakan tugas Kotetsu dan Izumo untuk mengambil kursi Hokage yang berpindah tempat ke lantai dasar halaman kantor Hokage. Naruto keluar kantor Hokage dengan tambahan satu benjolan lagi dikepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian team tujuh berkumpul di gerbang Konoha dengan tambahan Gaara.

"Kalau ada yang sakit jangan sungkan mengatakannya padaku ya Gaara-san," Ucap Sakura dengan ramah.

"Kalau kau lelah bilang saja, nanti biar ku gendong." Ucap Naruto untuk yang ke 45 kalinya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Ucap kakashi ramah.

"Aku siap membantu apapun itu," Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gaara melangkah meninggalkan gerbang desa tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan siapapun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Rasanya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan akhir-akhir ini," Jawab Naruto dengan tampang lesu.

"Sepertinya Gaara-san sangat kesal," Celetuk Sai.

"Pasti si bodoh ini melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Gaara-san sampai seperti ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan, aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ratap Naruto dihadapan Sakura. Sementara Gaara semakin bertambah kesal di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah? Bagaimana kalau ku gendong saja?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya hampir 100 kali, telingaku lelah mendengarnya. Bisakah kau diam?"

**Jleb!**

Jantung Naruto langsung mengempis mendengar jawaban Gaara. Si pirang membeku dengan tangan yang diam diudara.

'Kazekage Suna memang hebat,' Ucap Kakashi dalam hati.

"Hey Naruto! Kalau kau terus diam kau akan tertinggal." Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Eeeeh?! Sakura-chan tunggu aku." Naruto langsung ngacir.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Gaa-chan? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto dari belakang.

"Ada musuh yang sedang menuju ke sini, arah jam dua." Ucap Gaara.

"Eh? Musuh? Dimana?" Naruto celingukan.

'Merasakan musuh bahkan saat aku belum bisa merasakannya,' Ucap kakashi dalam hati sambil mulai mempertajam indranya. Sakura dan Sai mulai siaga.

"Aku masih belum bisa merasakannya," Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga," Timpal Sai.

"Mereka menekan cakra mereka, mereka akan sampai kurang dari 35 detik dengan kecepatan yang tinggi." Jelas Gaara.

"Apa?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dengan insting, aku bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari mereka." Jawab Gaara sambil memasang sikap siaga.

"Kemampuan yang luar biasa," Gumam Sai.

Bwuushh..

Blar!

"Awaaaass!"

Tap

Tap

Grep!

Grep!

Semuanya melompat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih Naruto."

"Apa kau terluka Gaara-san?"

**Deg!**

"Gaara! Sai apa Gaara baik-baik saja!?" Tanya Naruto panic saat mendengar suara Sai.

"Jangan khawatir, Gaara-san tidak terluka sedikitpun." Jawab Sai.

"Fiuhh..syukurlah." Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Ternyata ninja dari Konoha, mengganggu saja." Ucap seorang pria dengan mengenakan penutup mulut yang terbuat dari besi.

"Sepertinya ada ninja sensor yang cukup hebat di sini." Ucap ninja lainnya yang mengenakan topeng. "Tidak mungkin berasal dari Konoha. Aku tidak mencium bau anjing."

"Terimakasih sarannya, setelah ini sepertinya aku memang harus mengajak Pakkun jalan-jalan." Timpal kakashi dengan santai.

"Kakashi si peniru, wah wah sepertinya ini akan menarik. Hahahaaa…" Gelak tawa terdengar dari pria dengan penutup mulut.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah wajahmu bukan berasal dari Konoha? Jadi kau orangnya?" Tanya pria bertopeng sambil menatap Gaara. "Untuk ukuran pria kau punya wajah yang sangat manis ya, tubuhmu juga lebih menggoda dari pada wanita berdada rata yang ada di sana."

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu! SHANAAROOOO!" Teriak Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si topeng.

"Jangan macam-macam pada Gaara-chan ku! Dasar muka besi aneh!" Amuk Naruto.

"Hoooo..jadi ini yang namanya Gaara? Dari rumor yang ku dengar katanya orang bernama Gaara berhasil membuat seorang rubah mesum berpindah orientasi dan jadi tergila-gila padanya." Ucap si pria bertopeng.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bicara macam-macam kau!" Hardik Naruto.

"Awalnya ku kira pria bodoh mana yang tertarik pada pria? Ternyata yang namanya Gaara itu memang menarik ya. Benarkan kakak?" Si pria bertopeng menoleh pada pria satunya lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalau orientasimu juga jadi menyimpang?" Timpal sang kakak.

"Oh ayolah, jangan pura-pura tidak tertarik begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

'Sial, orang macam apa sih mereka. Bicara santai begitu,' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

'Terlalu santai untuk ukuran orang yang jelas-jelas terkepung. Mereka pasti bukan orang biasa.' Pikir Sakura makin waspada.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hanya ingin bersenang-senang," Jawab si pria bertopeng.

"Berhenti bermain-main Kuro." Ucap si pria dengan penutup mulut.

"Aku mengerti Shiro, mari kita mulai," Jawab pria bertopeng yang dipanggil Kuro. "Tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana caramu mendeteksi kami, Gaa-ra-chan?"

"Gggrrrr!" Emosi Naruto sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Tekanan angin, seseorang yang memiliki aura pembunuh dan bersiap menyerang akan terasa lewat angin yang berhembus. Instingku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang seperti kalian." Jawab Gaara.

"Kazekage Suna memang hebat, sayang sekali harus bernasib buruk seperti sekarang." Ucap pria bernama Shiro.

"Nasib buruk telah lama meninggalkanku," Jawab Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

"Gaa-Gaara…" Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Sai kau bersama Sakura, biar aku dan Naruto yang mengatasi pria bernama Kuro." Perintah Kakashi pada Sai yang ada didekatnya bersama Gaara.

"Kamilah yang menentukan lawannya,"

**Kaboom!**

Dengan tiba-tiba pria yang dipanggil Shiro mengayunkan pedang besarnya kearah Sakura dan Naruto. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto berada di sisi Sakura. Saat Kakashi hendak membantu, pria bernama Kuro segera mengeluarkan cambuknya dan menghalangi Kakashi.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto dari sebrang sana.

"Fokus pada lawanmu Naruto. Aku dan Sai akan memastikan Gaara baik-baik saja," Ucap Kakashi sambil menghindari serangan lawan.

Sai segera membawa Gaara ke tempat yang aman dan menggambar beberapa monster besar untuk menjaga Gaara.

"Aku tahu tuan Kazekage memiliki perisai terkuat, tapi untuk kali ini saja izinkan perisai lemah milikku yang melindungi anda." Ucap Sai sebelum terjun ke medan pertempuran.

Sementara Naruto yang berada di sebrang sana dengan sedikit tidak rela bertarung tanpa bisa melindungi Gaara. Setidaknya dia bisa merasa sedikit tenang dengan keberadaan Kakashi dan Sai disamping Gaara. Medan pertempuran pun terbagi menjadi dua tempat.

Naruto menyerang menggunakan rasengan namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Shaaannaaaroooo!"

Booom!

"Ck! Sial, gerakannya cepat sekali." Sakura berdecak kesal saat sang lawan dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Inikah ninja dari Konoha? Menyedihkan." Shiro kembali mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

Blar!

Srak!

"Rasakan ini!" Dari kepulan asap Naruto muncul dengan dua rasengan ditangannya.

"Bodoh!" Shiro menebas Naruto menggunakan pedangnnya.

Boft!

"Kagebunshin?" Shiro Nampak terkejut.

"Shanarooo!" Sakura muncul dari depan dengan tinjunya. Shiro melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Sakura dan..

Shiiing… bwuush….

Dari samping muncul Naruto dengan Rasengannya namun dapat dihindari sesaat sebelum kumpulan cakra itu mengenai wajah sang lawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

Sriiing..

Tap

Tap

Srak

Sai Nampak berdiri dengan pedang yang siap membelah apapun. Lawan yang bernama Kuro Nampak berada tak jauh dihadapan Sai.

"Kau cukup seksi tapi sayang sekali aku lebih tertarik pada pria merah yang ada di sana." Ucap Kuro sambil melirik Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku patah hati," Timpal Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Rasanya aku ingin segera menghilangkan senyuman bodoh itu dari wajahmu." Balas Kuro.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku sudah berlatih keras untuk ini," Sai kembali tersenyum.

Cetar!

Kuro memainkan cambuknya dan menyerang Sai, Sai segera melompat. Menaruh kembali pedangnya dibelakang punggung dan menggambar beberapa hewan untuk menyerang balik. Namun dengan mudah hewan-hewan tersebut hancur oleh cambuk musuh.

Sai mendarat di tanah dan kembali bersiap menggambar namun terkejut dengan cambuk yang mengarah padanya. Seingatnya dia sudah berada di jarak yang lumayan jauh dari jangkauan cambuk tersebut. Di saat terakhir Kakashi muncul dan menyerang Kuro.

"Ck! Pengganggu." Kuro melompat mundur dan menghindari serangan Kakashi namun terlambat karena Kakashi telah mengaktifkan genjutsu dengan Sharingannya.

"Celaka! Sai lindungi Gaara!" Teriak Kakashi sambil melompat mundur. Ternyata yang terkena genjutsu Kakashi hanya cloning yang terbuat dari lumpur hitam.

Tap

Trang!

Sai melompat ke arah Gaara dan berhasil menangkis cambuk besi yang mengarah pada Gaara.

"Kakashi si Sharingan memang hebat," Ucap Kuro yang berdiri diantara Sai dan Kakashi. "Sayang sekali aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu," Lanjut Kuro.

**KABOOOM!**

Ledakan besar terdengar dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Naruto!" Gaara Nampak terkejut. Begitu pun Kakashi dan Sai. Asap mengepul dari kejauhan..

"Dia pergi," Ucap Sai saat menyadari musuhnya sudah menghilang.

"Apa kau terkena cambuknya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, bagaimana dengan senpai?"

"Tidak, sepertinya Gaara juga baik-baik saja." Kakashi tersenyum pada Gaara. "Bukan hanya dapat bertambah panjang beberapa kali lipat, pria bernama Kuro itu juga menggunakan racun di cambuknya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hooy! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Na-" Rasa lega di hati Gaara segera berganti menjadi rasa sesak saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah menggendong Sakura bridal style.

"…" Kakashi melirik Gaara dalam diam.

"Apa Sakura terluka?" Tanya Sai.

"Eh? Wooaah aku lupa kalau sedang menggendong Sakura-chan," Ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Sakura.

Buagh!

"Sudah ku bilang turunkan aku! Baka!" Sakura menghajar Naruto dengan tinjunya.

"Ugh! Ittai..itta.." Ringis Naruto.

"..?" Sai membantu Gaara berdiri saat si merah terlihat kesulitan.

"Kakinya terkilir," Ucap Sai sambil membantu Gaara.

"Eh? Gaara." Naruto segera berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Pasti saat ledakan pertama tadi," Ucap kakashi.

"Biar ku periksa," Pinta Sakura.

"Sai, bisa kau bantu aku berjalan?" Tanya Gaara pada Sai.

"Eh? Kenapa Sai? Kan ada aku." Naruto tampak tak terima.

"Baiklah," Ucap Sai dan mulai memapah Gaara ke sebuah batu besar lalu membantunya duduk.

Naruto membeku dan berkedip beberapa kali. Otaknya langsung blank. Sakura mulai memeriksa pergelangan kaki Gaara. Menyembuhkan menggunakan ninjutsu medis, mengoleskan obat luar dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Bagaimana? Apa lukanya parah?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya terkilir. Aku sudah mengobatinya, tapi usahakan jangan terlalu banyak digerakkan sampai besok pagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu biar ku gendong saja sampai desa," Ucap Naruto girang.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Gaara dingin.

"Harus mau," Balas Naruto.

"Tidak!" Jawab Gaara tegas.

"Kalau begitu naik ini saja," Ucap Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggambar seekor unicorn. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto harus merelakan Gaara naik unicorn dengan Sai sebagai penjaganya.

'Huh! Kenapasih Gaa-chan menempel pada Sai terus.' Keluh Naruto dalam hati. Wajahnya Nampak masam dengan bibir yang mengerucut tak senang.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu! Gaa-chan ku terus saja menempel pada Sai." Teriak Naruto dengan berlinang air mata.

"Haaah.." Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin mood swingnya kambuh lagi?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi kenapa harus menolakku dan menempel pada Sai?" Naruto mulai meraung-raung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya mampu menatap Gaara yang ada 10 meter di depannya dan Sai yang berjalan disampingnya. Karena kalau Naruto mendekat Gaara akan langsung mengusirnya. Awalnya Naruto tetap keras kepala tapi beberapa kali mencoba mendekati Gaara lama kelamaan Gaara malah mulai sakit kepala karena terus berteriak. Dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang terpental beberapa meter karena dihantam sekuat tenaga oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Ucap Naruto saat melihat desa yang ada didepannya.

"Kita cari penginapan dulu, jangan sampai terlalu mencolok." Perintah Kakashi.

Karena diminta diam-diam oleh seseorang dari desa wangi maka Kakashi dan yang lainnya harus berpura-pura menginap beberapa hari di desa tersebut dengan alasan sedang berlatih di gunung yang berada tak jauh dari desa wangi.

"Biar aku saja," Ucap Naruto saat Sai hendak membantu Gaara turun. Gaara menolak namun Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Gaara ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam penginapan. Gaara tak mampu menolak karena tidak ingin banyak yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku sekamar dengan Gaara." Pinta Naruto yang segera diiyakan oleh Kakashi. Sementara para pelayan dan tamu dipenginapan nampak bingung melihat ada orang baru dengan warna oranye hitam sedang menggendong seorang pria lain berwarna merah.

"Apa lihat-lihat!? Gaa-chan ini istriku dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku." Naruto sewot.

**Blush..**

Wajah Gaara langsung merah padam.

"Pantas manis sekali, ku pikir laki-laki ternyata wanita tomboy ya." Celetuk seorang pelayan.

"Eh?" Sai, Sakura dan Kakashi bengong. Sementara Naruto sudah berlalu menuju kamar sambil terus menggendong Gaara.

"Ah, maaf kalau kami lancang." Para pelayan dan beberapa tamu membungkuk sopan.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Justru kami yang harus minta maaf. Muridku itu sebenarnya ramah, hanya saja hari ini moodnya sedang buruk" Ucap Kakashi mewakili Naruto. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Tadinya aku sempat khawatir, tapi syukurlah mereka mengira kalau Gaara-san itu perempuan tomboy." Ucap Sai pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Yah sepertinya kebodohan dan kenekatan Naruto ada gunanya juga," Balas Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Pelan-pelan Naruto." Protes Gaara saat Naruto menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau menolakku dan malah menempel pada Sai?" Tanya Naruto sambil merunduk mendekati Gaara.

"…" Gaara hanya diam.

"Kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus mendekat dan naik ke ranjang dimana Gaara duduk.

"…!" Gaara terkejut dan mundur perlahan tapi Naruto semakin mendekat dan justru mendorong jatuh Gaara ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Gaara," Jawab Naruto sambil memposisikan kedua tangannya di samping Gaara. Memerangkap Gaara yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

"Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa kau terus menolakku dan malah menempel pada Sai?" Tanya Naruto tepat dihadapan Gaara.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto..hmmpp!" Gaara tersentak kaget saat Naruto menarik dagunya dan menyambar bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu dalam dan menuntut.

"Mmhh..ngmmp.." Gaara terus meronta dan menggunkan kedua tangannya mendorong Naruto yang semakin menekannya.

"Hmmp..hmmpp.." Merasakan tubuh Naruto yang semakin menekannya dan mengkhawatirkan janin yang ada diperutnya, Gaara mulai merasa panic dan Naruto yang menyadari itu segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik diri.

"Jawab aku Gaara," Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tepat ke dalam mata sang isteri.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Gaara terengah engah. "Nghh..Naruto.." Gaara kembali mengerang saat Naruto mencium dan menghisap bagian lehernya.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawab dengan jujur." Ucap Naruto dan kembali melumat bibir Gaara.

"Mmhh..hah..Naru- nghmm.." Gaara tak kuasa melawan kekuatan fisik Naruto. Karena meyadari Gaaranya sudah mulai kewalahan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi seluruh wajah Gaara.

"Jawab aku Gaara, atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menciumi Gaara.

"Ah..hentikan..Naru.." Ronta Gaara dengan nafas yang mulai terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu jawab. Kenapa kau lebih memilih Sai?"

"Ini salahmu..hiks.."

**Deg!**

"Gaa..Gaara?" Naruto terkejut dan menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar suara Gaara yang mulai terisak.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua jade itu, isak tangis mulai meluncur tanpa bisa ditahan lagi dari bibir mungil itu.

"Gaara apa ada yang sakit? Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, maaf..maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Ini salahmu..hiks..kalau kau masih menyukainya kenapa tidak bilang hiks.." Isak Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik tubuhnya dan menggenggam wajah Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Setiap kali bertemu dengannya kau terlihat bahagia, waktu di desa tadi pagi..hiks..hiks.. waktu di gerbang desa..hiks.." Isak tangis Gaara semakin menjadi. "Waktu diserang musuh tadi siang juga.. hiks..hiks.. aku benci padamu Naruto.." Gaara mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan terus terisak.

"Di desa? Gerbang desa, saat diserang musuh tadi siang?" Naruto mencoba mengingat apa dan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"_**Narutooo!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.**_

"_**Ooy Sakura-chan!" Balas Naruto sumringah.**_

"_**Baru dari Rumah Sakit ya? Bagaimana kondisi si kembar?" Tanya Sakura saat sudah berada dihadapan Gaara dan Naruto.**_

"_**Baa-chan bilang semuanya baik, hanya beratnya saja yang kurang." Jawab Naruto.**_

"_**Pasti karena kurang asupan,"**_

"_**Hehee, begitulah..akhir-akhir ini Gaara jadi susah makan lagi." Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.**_

.

.

.

"_**Kalau begitu biar ku antar, tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura.**_

"_**Terimakasih Sakura-chan, kau memang yang terbaik." Naruto nyengir kemudian berlari menyusul Gaara.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Di gerbang desa)**_

"_**Oh ayolah Sakura-chan, aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ratap Naruto dihadapan Sakura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(saat bertemu musuh)**_

"_**Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih Naruto."**_

_**Lalu saat Naruto menggendong Sakura setelah pertempuran.**_

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Gaara tak menjawab dan masih terisak.

"Kau salah faham Gaara, aku hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai teman. Dulu aku memang menyukainya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Bela Naruto.

"Saat dipertempuran tadi pun aku melindungi Sakura karena dia yang berada didekatku. Aku percaya Kakashi-sensei dan Sai bisa menolongku untuk menjagamu. Lalu saat aku mengendong Sakura tadi aku sebenarnya panic karena musuh kami tiba-tiba saja melancarkan serangan besar dan aku membantu Sakura yang sempat terjatuh. Lalu aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan lupa kalau sedang menggendong Sakura." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"…" Gaara masih belum membuka mulutnya dan air mata masih tetap keluar dari jade itu.

Grep!

"Aku mohon Gaara, percayalah padaku." Ucap Naruto sambil kembali memeluk Gaara.

"Aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?" Ucap Gaara pelan ditengah isakannya.

"Kau harus percaya Gaara, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau Gaara, kau istriku." Jawab Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Percayalah Gaara," Naruto merasakan tubuh Gaara mulai tenang dan isak tangis sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Hehehee.. tapi aku senang kau cemburu padaku. Itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku." Goda Naruto dengan besar kepala.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

"Hey Gaa-chan?" Naruto menarik dirinya. "Eh?" Dan terkejut saat mendapati Gaara yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas.

"Dasar, cepat sekali tidurnya." Gumama Naruto sambil menusuk nusuk pipi Gaara menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Oyasumi My Hime," Kecupan di kening menjadi penghantar tidur bagi Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama? Sejak tadi sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda," Tanya Shizune saat mendapati Tsunade masih saja menatap keluar desa melalui jendela besar di kantor Hokage.

"Anginnya terlalu tenang, aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ucap Tsunade sambil menatap jauh ke luar desa.

"Apa sesuatu akan terjadi di pada desa ini?"

"Tidak, ini mengenai Gaara. Seharusnya aku melakukan apapun untuk tetap menahannya di desa ini." Ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan mata serius. Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang tengah menanti Gaara. Semoga Naruto bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

* * *

**TBC**

Yosh! 4222 words.. Sampai sini dulu ya minna.. jangan lupa sumbangan reviewnya.

Semoga bisa update lagi sebelum bulan puasa.

Dan Kirin ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia review..

Thanks for spirit


	12. Chapter 11

Taraaaaaaaaaaa! Kirin datang lagiiiiiiiiii XD

Hohohohooo….

Kirin ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk review di chap lalu.. chap berikutnya setelah lebaran ya.. Kirin ambil cuti dulu..

Wkwkwk

Yosh! Selamat Menikmati.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto milik Gaara dan Gaara milik Kirin (?)**

**Pair, Warning dll lagi males ngetiknya XP**

**Ehm! GOMENASAI KALAU GAARANYA OOC SANGAT DI SINI.**

**GOMEEEEEEEEEEEENNN…. TAT**

"Hooaammm… tidurku nyenyak sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan sempoyongan di koridor penginapan. "Tapi kok rasanya pagi ini dingin sekali ya? Bulu kuduk ku sampai berdiri," Naruto celingukan.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang Naruto!?"

**Glek!**

Dengan gerakan patah patah Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan barulah dia tahu kenapa pagi ini terasa mencekam. Sakura yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang setan ala Tsunade berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Kami sudah menunggumu sejak satu jam yang lalu Naruto!" Geram Sakura.

"Ma-maaf..aku kesiangan," Kilah si pirang.

"Lalu mana Gaara-san?" Tanya Sakura saat tak mendapati Gaara bersama Naruto.

"Gaa-chan masih tidur, sepertinya kelelahan." Jawab Naruto.

Kakashi dan Sai muncul dari belakang Sakura, Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang mencurigakan, Kakashi dengan tampang lempengnya yang terkesan mengintimidasi dan Sakura dengan tampang menuduh.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gaara kelelahan pasti karena ulahmu." Tuduh Sakura.

"Hah?" Naruto bengong. Cling! Syaraf di otaknya terhubung. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dong! Kenapa otak kalian jadi mesum begitu sih!?" Naruto tak terima.

"Naruto menghamili Gaara-san hanya dalam waktu satu malam, lalu 'waktu itu' juga Naruto menyerang Gaara-san didepanku." Cerocos Sai dengan tampang innocent.

"Me-menyerang Gaara-san didepan Sai?" Sakura terkejut dengan wajah merah padam. "NARUTOOO!"

**Glek!**

"De-Dengarkan aku dulu Sakura-chan," Naruto gelagapan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dan semalam juga aku tidak menyerangnya. Semenjak hamil Gaa-chan memang jadi gampang lelah. Perjalanan kemarin membuat dia cukup kelelahan." Bela Naruto. Si pirang melirik Kakashi dengan harapan sang guru mau membantunya. Sementara sang guru malah asik membaca buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara yang baru saja muncul.

"Eh!? Gaa-chan,'' Naruto bersyukur dalam hati. Gaara memang malaikat penolongnya.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok," Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kakimu? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Sudah tidak terasa sakit," Jawab Gaara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Timpal Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu," Ajak Kakashi.

"Benar, aku sudah kelaparan." Naruto memegangi perutnya dan memasang tampang mengenaskan.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah disediakan dengan berbagai menu hidangan yang menggugah selera. Naruto sengaja menjauhkan makanan bernama 'nasi' dari hadapan Gaara yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan lahapnya Naruto mulai menyantap sarapannya. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Sai. Sementara Kakashi makan dengan caranya sendiri.

"…" Gaara melirik Naruto yang makan dengan lahap.

"Naruto," Panggil Gaara.

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh oleh makanan.

"Aku mau nasi," Ucap Gaara.

**Glek!**

Naruto segera menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya. "Benarkah? Kau sudah mau makan nasi?" Tanya Naruto sumringah. Gaara segera mengangguk.

"Itu bagus! ayo makan ini." Sakura segera menyodorkan semangkuk kecil nasi pada Gaara. Si merah langsung menggeleng.

"Eh?"

"Sudah tidak mau ya?" Tanya Naruto patah semangat.

"Aku mau punyamu," Jawab Gaara tanpa ragu.

"Hah?!" Otak Naruto langsung nyerempet rate M.

"Aku mau nasi punyamu." Jelas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu makan ini, dihabiskan ya." Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menggeser mangkuk nasinya kehadapan Gaara.

Sakura dan yang lain ikut tersenyum senang. Rasanya seperti melihat sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah berbulan madu.

"…" Gaara terdiam sambil menatap nasi yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Nasinya jadi terlihat tidak enak." Keluh Gaara.

"Tidak enak? Bagaimana kalau ku suapi?" Tawar Naruto.

"Benar juga, mungkin karena Naruto yang makan nasinya jadi terlihat enak." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ngidam ya?" Celetuk Sakura dengan senyum fansgirl.

**Blush..**

Wajah Gaara langsung merah padam.

"Hehehee, kalau begitu biar aku suapi. " Naruto mulai menyumpit nasi yang ada di mangkuknya.

"…" Gaara masih terdiam. Matanya melirik gelisah tiga orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sudah abaikan saja mereka, ayo aaaa…" Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sumpitnya. Dengan ragu ragu dan wajah merona Gaara membuka mulutnya. Rasanya malu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat ingin memakan nasi yang ada ditangan Naruto. Perlahan Gaara mulai mengunyah nasi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. 4 pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan harap harap cemas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau lagi," Jawab Gaara setelah menelan nasinya.

"Yeeeyy! Berhasiiiil….! Gaa-chan mau makan nasi!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan bersorak girang. Pagi ini diawali dengan gelak tawa dari team 7 dan wajah merah padam dari Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita berkumpul lagi di sini saat makan siang," Ucap Kakashi pada anak buahnya.

"Baik," Jawab Sakura dan Sai.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang sejak tadi senyum senyum mencurigakan.

"Hehehee, rasanya senang sekali bisa kencan dengan Gaara." Naruto nyengir.

"Kencan?! Kita ini mau menyelidiki situasi desa Naruto bukan kencan!" Persimpangan muncul di dahi lebar milik Sakura.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu.. tapi tetap saja ini pertama kalinya aku berkeliling bersama Gaara." Jawab Naruto.

"Kencan pertama ya?" Celetuk Sai.

"Hehehee.. yups! Benar kan Gaa-chan?" Naruto menoleh pada Gaara yang ada disampingnya.

"HEEEEE?! Mana Gaa-chan ku!?" Naruto berteriak histeris saat tak melihat Gaara disampingnya.

"Sejak tadi kan Gaara-san memang tidak ada," Sakura speechless.

"Eh? Tidak ada? Rasanya tadi dia ada dibelakangku waktu keluar kamar." Ucap Naruto. Seingatnya Gaara memang mengikutinya menuju ruang pertemuan kelompok. "Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya berangkat saja duluan, aku mau mencari Gaa-chan dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak menuju kamar.

"Apa seperti itu yang namanya cinta?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, kau akan mengkhawatirkan dia lebih dari dirimu sendiri. kau akan merasa gelisah jika dia tak ada disampingmu. Itulah yang aku baca di buku."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Berada didekat Naruto ternyata bisa membuatmu lebih cepat memahami emosi ya Sai," Ucap Kakashi. "Yups! Kalau begitu kita mulai tugas kita dan berpencar, kalau ada apa-apa cukup selidiki dan laporkan padaku saat bertemu nanti siang." Dan dengan begitu team 7 pun memulai penyelidikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Greeekk…**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar, "Gaara? Apa kau ada di kamar?" Ucap Naruto sambil

berjalan masuk.

"Aku di sini,"

"Fiuuhh.. syukurlah. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara yang duduk di lorong kamar.

"Walau sudah pakai baju yang besar tetap saja perutku terlihat membuncit," Ucap Gaara dengan sedikit rona merah dan maca berkaca-kaca.

**Deg!**

'A-anak racoon.. glup..' Naruto membeku. Dengan susah payah dia menelan ludah. "Ga-Gaa-chan…" Naruto tremor. 'Tidak tidak tidak.. ini bukan saatnya!" Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras keras.

"Oh, begini saja." Naruto segera melepaskan jacket yang dia pakai. "Kalau pakai ini pasti akan sedikit tertutupi," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia berjongkok dan menyampirkan jacketnya di punggung Gaara.

**Deg!**

'Na-Naruto ..' Ucap Gaara dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia terus saja menatap wajah Naruto. Dan..

**Cup!**

Entah sadar atau tidak tiba-tiba saja bibir Gaara menempel di bibir Naruto.

'Eh!? Eh? Eeeeeehhhhh?!'

**Gubraakk!**

Naruto tumbang dengan mata yang berbentuk hati, wajah merah padam dan mimisan kronis.

"Na-Naruto!" Gaara terkejut dan segera beranjak mendekati Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hampir mati…" Ucap Naruto setelah kembali ke alam sadar dan duduk bersila di lantai. Sementara Gaara duduk disampingnya.

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**Puk!**

Naruto mengacak ngacak puncak kepala Gaara. "Aku senang kok! Jadi Gaa-chan tidak perlu minta maaf," Ucap Naruto lalu nyengir.

'Na-Naruto… hari ini benar-benar berbeda,' Ucap Gaara dalam hati dan kembali terkena pesona Naruto.

"Ini pertama kalinya Gaa-chan menciumku, hehee.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang menciummu?" Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, memonyongkan bibirnya dan nyosor Gaara.

**Twitch!**

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Gaara.

**Buagh!**

"Dasar mesum! Mengecewakan!" Ucap Gaara sambil berdiri. 'Padahal tadi dia terlihat tampan dan mengagumkan,' Lanjut Gaara dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan tampang kesal.

"Ga-Gaa-chan.." Naruto tumbang dengan benjolan besar dikepalanya. "A-apa salahku? Padahal tadi Gaa-chan manis sekali," Naruto nelangsa.

Yah.. drama di pagi hari pun berakhir karena Naruto harus segera menyusul Gaara dan memulai penyelidikan di desa. Gaara mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan jacket Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran. Sedangkan Naruto mengenakan celana oranye miliknya dan baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna hijau kecoklatan.

Kalau mau dibilang menyelidiki sebenarnya Gaara lah yang justru menyelidiki dan mengumpulkan informasi. Sementara Naruto sibuk melancarkan glare glare mengerikan pada orang orang desa yang menatap Gaara sambil senyum senyum dan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu kita tidak akan mendapatkan informasi lebih,'' Ucap Gaara sambil menghela nafas. Naruto tetap meng glare siapapun yang menurutnya mencurigakan tanpa menggubris ucapan Gaara. Tiba- tiba saja ada sebuah bola menggelinding dan menabrak kaki Gaara. Si merah mengambilnya dengan dua tangan.

"Bolanya, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki sambil menghampiri Gaara.

"Ini bolanya," Gaara merunduk dan menyerahkan bola yang ada di tangannya pada si bocah. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah putihnya.

"Terimakasih **kakak cantik**," Ucap si bocah sambil mengambil bolanya dan berlari menuju temannya.

**Jleb!**

Gaara langsung membeku. Otak cerdasnya langsung berubah bak kertas putih.

"Naruto, aku mau pulang." Ucap Gaara pelan sambil berbalik dan berjalan sempoyongan. benar-benar muram.

"Gaa..Gaara.." Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa.

Skip Time

Kini team 7 beserta Gaara sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Seperti perintah Kakashi sebelumnya, mereka kembali berkumpul pada jam makan siang. Tapi bukan saling bertukar informasi yang terjadi di ruangan. Semuanya justru terdiam bingung melihat punggung Gaara yang berbaring di sisi kanan ruangan dengan aura muram pekat. Benar-benar baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Gaara yang stoic jadi seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Sakura pada Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, mungkin Gaa-chan kelelahan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Gaara-san seperti itu," Ucap Sai antara prihatin dan bingung.

'Aku juga,' Naruto speechless.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana," Naruto merana. "Oh ya, Gaa-chan bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di kamar?" Tanya Naruto ragu ragu.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ku gendong ya?"

"…" Masih diam.

"Atau kau mau makan sesuatu? Biar ku carikan, bagaimana?"

"…" Tetap diam. "Naruto, apa aku cantik?"

**Jeder!**

Bagai ada kapak besar yang menghantam kening Naruto.

"Hah?" Kakashi menjatuhkan buku icha-icha miliknya.

"..!?" Sakura bengong.

"Ku rasa itu salah," Ucap Sai.

"Eh?" Semuanya menatap Sai, terkecuali Gaara yang masih setia menatap sang dinding.

"Istilah yang tepat untuk Gaara-san itu 'manis' karena kata 'manis' juga terkadang ditujukan untuk laki-laki. Kalau ada yang bilang Gaara-san 'cantik' ku rasa itu karena mereka terlalu polos atau mungkin terlalu jujur. Tidak bisa menemukan istilah yang tepat, tapi ku rasa bukan itu maksudnya. 'Cantik' bisa berarti juga penilaian untuk mahakarya kami-sama yang sempurna di mata manusia. Menurutku seperti itu," Sai mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum tulus.

"Benarkah?" Gaara langsung beranjak bangun dan menghadap Sai.

"Ya, ku rasa seperti itu. Cantik bukan berarti perempuan." Jawab Sai mantap.

Gaara tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih Sai-kun,"

Kakashi dan Sakura speechless menatap Naruto yang murung di pojokan sambil merangkul kedua lututnya.

"Gezz..Naruto! kenapa malah kau yang murung!?" Kesal Sakura.

"Padahal aku sudah berjuang keras..hiks..tapi kenapa malah Sai yang terlihat keren?! KENAPAAAAA?!'' Naruto frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuro dan Shiro terkenal sebagai duo iblis, mereka pernah menghancurkan sebuah desa hanya berdua. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bekerja untuk orang lain," Ucap Gaara menyampaikan informasi yang dia dapat.

"Orang-orang di desa tak ada yang berani memberikan informasi tentang mereka. Kau hebat bisa mendapatkannya," Ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya bertanya dan mereka langsung menjawab." Jawab Gaara polos.

"Itu karena kau bertanya pada om om mesum." Naruto manyun.

"Mesum?" Gaara bingung.

"Sudah, sudah.. abaikan saja Naruto." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Saat bulan purnama beberapa warga desa akan hilang tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, sepertinya mereka tidak ingat apa-apa saat pagi." Ucap Sai.

"Sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat lupa," Timpal Sakura.

"Ini sudah terjadi selama 4 purnama." Kakashi memegangi dagunya.

"Sampai sekarang sudah ada 40 warga yang hilang, setiap purnama akan memakan 10 korban." Ucap Gaara.

"…? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto bingung.

"Ck! Si bodoh ini. Untung kau pergi bersama Gaara-san," Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepala pirang Naruto.

"Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Kita akan berjaga, bersiaplah." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kau tunggu di sini saja." Ucap Naruto pada Gaara. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar.

"Aku tahu," Jawab Gaara. Naruto nyengir.

"Naruto!" Panggil Gaara.

"…!?" Si pirang berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hati-hati.." Ucap Gaara pelan sambil menunduk.

Cup!

"…!" Gaara terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja bibir Naruto sudah menyambar bibirnya. Si pirang merunduk dan memcium Gaara yang sedang menunduk.

"Hehee., jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera kembali." Kemudian Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus perut Gaara yang mulai terlihat besar. "Uzumaki-chan, kalian jaga kaa-san ya. Jangan nakal sampai tou-san pulang," Ucap Naruto kemudian memberikan dua kecupan di perut Gaara.

**Blush…**

Wajah Gaara langsung merah padam.

"Aku pergi," Naruto berlari ke luar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali sih Naruto!?" Sewot Sakura.

"Hehee.. gomen, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal?" Celetuk Sai innocent.

**Bwuushh..**

**Jleb!**

Kunai melayang namun dapat dihindari Sai dengan sangat mudah.

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Gaara?" Naruto mencak mencak.

"Eh? Benarkah? Padahal aku Cuma asal tebak." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Jangan sok polos! Dan apa itu maksudnya kecupan selamat tinggal?! Memangnya siapa yang mau meninggalkan Gaa-.. hmmpp.." Naruto langsung dibekap Sakura.

"Ssstt.. Kalau kalian terus berisik misi kita bisa gagal." Bisik Sakura.

**Ssshhhhh…**

"Kabut asap. Jangan sampai terhirup!" Ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Kemudian Kakashi memberikan isyarat pada kelompoknya untuk berpindah ke tempat yang lebih aman dan jauh dari jangkauan kabut.

"Target korban di malam bulan purnama biasanya remaja dengan kisaran usia 15-19 tahun. Jenis kelamin bisa laki-laki ataupun perempuan." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan. "Kemungkinan para pelaku menggunakan genjutsu atau semacamnya. Berhati-hatilah."

"15-19 tahun?" Naruto Nampak sedang berpikir keras. "Gaa…Gaara kan baru 15 tahun! Bagaimana kalau Gaara juga kena!?" Naruto panic.

**Buagh!**

Tinju Sakura mampir di kepala Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang tenang kan!"

"Ssstt.. ada yang mendekat.." Ucap Sai pelan.

"Jangan lakukan apapun sampai kita tahu apa yang terjadi," Perintah Kakashi sambil menarik Naruto kembali ke balik batu besar.

"Orang-orang itu, apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat beberapa orang remaja berjalan keluar rumah."

"Mereka berjalan tanpa sadar, bukan genjutsu tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang menggerakkan mereka." Ucap Sai sambil terus menganalisa. "Warga yang lain sepertinya tertidur karena kabut asap barusan."

"Ada semacam aliran cakra yang menggerakkan mereka," Ucap Kakashi yang sudah menggunakan sharingan miliknya.

"Mereka menuju ke suatu tempat," Bisik Sakura.

"Kita ikuti kemana mereka pergi, berhati hatilah jangan sampai ketahuan." Perintah Kakashi.

"Eh? Gaa-chan? Apa yang dia lakukan? Sudah ku bilang jangan keluar kamar sampai aku kembali." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak ke luar dari persembunyiannya namun ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, aku janji Gaara akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

**Ggrrrtt…**

"Tidak akan ku maafkan… akan ku lumat siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Naruto menggeram tertahan.

"Aku siap kapan pun." Sakura memakai sarung tangannya.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi banyak hal." Sai tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita bergerak dalam dua kelompok. Sai kau bersama Sakura dan aku bersama Naruto."

Kemudian ke empatnya pun bergerak mengikuti Gaara dan para korban lainnya. Masuk ke dalam hutan di kaki gunung. Kakashi harus benar-benar menjaga Naruto yang berniat menerjang keluar.

"Hahahaaaa! Persembahan terakhir dan kita akan benar-benar abadi." Terdengar suara gelak tawa dari seseorang.

"Hey! Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan," Ucap pria lainnya. "Sepertinya kita harus mencari satu korban lain Aniki." Kuro si pria bertopeng berjalan mendekati Gaara dan menarik dagu si merah.

"Ck! Terserah kau saja. Ku rasa tiga orang yang disana masuk dalam criteria."

**Bwuusshh..**

**Tap!**

"KALIAAANN…! Dasar muka besi. Menyingkir dari Gaara ku!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah melompat keluar dan menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya.

"Wah wah ternyata benar kalau Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu panas ya. Hahahaaaaa…" Ejek Kuro. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya marah. Disaat yang bersamaan Sakura dan Sai muncul dengan serangannya.

Sebuah pukulan besar dari Sakura mampu meretakkan tanah sekitar dan beberapa hewan lukisan Sai berhasil menjauhkan dua musuh dari Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kemudian Kakashi muncul.

"Sai kau amankan penduduk desa," Perintah Kakashi. Dibantu oleh Sakura dan beberapa bunshin Naruto. Sai menggiring para korban ke dalam hutan. Menggambar beberapa ular panjang yang bertugas menjadi pilar untuk melindungi para korban.

"Gaara! Gaara bangun!" Naruto menepuk nepuk wajah sang isteri yang terdiam seperti boneka rusak. "Sakura.." Panggil Naruto pada rekan satu teamnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto," Sakura mendekat, membentuk semacam segel dan menepuk pundak Gaara.

Jade yang semula Nampak kosong dan redup mulai kembali terang dan kesadaran Gaara pun kembali.

"Naruto? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

**Grep!**

"Gaara.. syukurlah.." Naruto segera memeluk Gaara yang ada dihadapannya. Rasa lega langsung membeludak di dadanya.

"Naruto.. kau menekan perutku.." Ucap Gaara pelan sambil berusaha mendorong Naruto. Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Eh.. maaf..apa ada yang sakit?" Si pirang segera merunduk dan menyentuh perut Gaara yang terlihat agak membuncit di balik bajunya.

**Blush…**

Gaara menahan diri untuk tak menjitak kepala pirang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa dramanya masih lama?" Ucap shinobi bernama Kuro.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, kau akan tertinggal purnama jika tidak cepat." Ucap Shiro.

"Ternyata memang kalian pelakunya. Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Lima puluh korban dalam lima purnama akan menyempurnakan kekuatan kami." Ucap Shiro. Sulur-sulur kecil keluar dari dalam tanah. Beberapa sulur masuk ke tubuh Shiro dan Kuro dan terhubung pada sulur yang lainnya.

"Apa itu?!" Tanya Naruto ngeri.

"Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu, berhati-hatilah." Ucap Kakashi.

Selang beberapa detik saja sulur sulur kecil tadi langsung menyerang kesegala arah. Sai dan yang lainnya segera melompat menghindar.

Boft!

Boft!

Boft!

Beberapa bunshin Naruto terkena sulur hitam tersebut dan menghilang. Naruto yang asli melompat sambil menggendong Gaara dalam pelukannya. Sai dengan cekatan menggunakan pedang kecilnya memotong sulur sulur yang mengarah pada penduduk desa.

"Gaara kau tunggu di sini. Jangan keluar sampai aku selesai," Ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Gaara di dalam hutan dekat sebuah batu besar.

"Aku mengerti. Pergilah." Jawab Gaara. Naruto segera melompat sesaat setelah mengecup kening Gaara.

"SAAANAAAROOOO!"

Buagh!

Pukulan Sakura hampir mengenai lawan namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Hewan-hewan yang digambar Sai pun dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Rasengan! Huwaaaaa….." Belum sampai serangan Naruto pada tujuannya si pirang sudah tertangkap oleh sulur sulur aneh milik lawan.

**Zrash!**

Kakashi muncul dan menolong Naruto.

"Gah! Benda menjijikkan apa sih ini?! Lengket…" Keluh Naruto sambil melepaskan sulur yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Menjijikan!" Pekik Sakura yang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Mereka saling memakan?" Ucap Naruto ngeri saat melihat kedua musuhnya yang mulai menjadi satu.

"Lebih tepatnya lagi mereka menjadi satu," Jelas Kakashi.

Kuro dan Shiro dibungkus oleh sulur dan mulai menempel satu sama lain. Menjadi satu dengan bentuk yang mengerikan. Satu tubuh, empat tangan dan dua kepala. Bagian pinggang ke bawah berbentuk seperti akar pohon besar yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Menyatulah dengan kami… hahahaaaa…." Beberapa sulur yang lebih besar muncul dan kembali melancarkan serangan.

"Hwaaaa..awaaass!" Teriak Naruto sambil melompat. Sai terbang menggunakan burung lukisannya.

"Hiii… ini menjijikkan..kenapa harus berlendir.." Sakura berlari menghindar sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Hei Sai, bisakah kau gambarkan sayap untukku?" Celetuk Kakashi sambil melompat ke beberapa dahan pohon untuk menghindar.

"Kyaaaa! Minggir!"

Buagh!

Buagh!

Sakura mengamuk membabi buta.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Beberapa bunshin muncul dari Naruto dan membentuk segel rasengan. Namun hal aneh terjadi. Bunshin dan rasengan yang sudah terbentuk tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Naruto! Jangan menyerang menggunakan kumpulan cakra. Sulur sulur itu. Mereka memakan cakra kita." Ucap Kakashi yang mengawasi dengan sharingan dari atas pohon.

"Pantas pukulanku tak berpengaruh apa-apa." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Lalu, apa rencana kita?" Tanya Sai yang sudah melompat turun dari burung lukisannya dan ikut bertengger di samping Kakashi.

"Lima puluh jiwa manusia dalam lima purnama akan menyempurnakan semua akan termasuk dalam korban.. sari pati kehidupan kalian..cakra kalian..jantung dan hati kalian..akan kami hisap. Hahahahaaaaa….." Gelak tawa menggelegar di malam bulan purnama itu.

"Sayang sekali aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu," Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah malas.

"Kakashi-sensei kapan kau akan serius?! Kenapa malah ketularan Shikamaru sih!" Kesal Naruto.

"Hmm…" Kakashi Nampak berpikir.

"Kalau dia mau makan akan ku beri makan sampai dia kekenyangan!" Ucap Naruto sambil membentuk puluhan bunshin.

"Seraaaaang!" Pasukan Naruto berlari melancarkan serangan.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan menempel padaku!" Sakura yang kehabisan kesabarannya ikut menyerang.

"Senpai?" Sai menoleh menatap Kakashi.

"Gezz.. kenapa sampai Sakura juga. Sudah tak bisa dihentikan," Ucap Kakashi sambil melompat turun.

Boft!

Boft!

Boft!

Lagi lagi bunshin Naruto dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Pukulan Sakura pun tak terlalu berarti.

"Gyaahahahaaa…. Dasar bocah bocah bodoh..!"

"Rasakan ini! Oodama Rasengan!"

Bola rasengan raksasa muncul dari atas dan dalam sekali gerakan langsung mengenai Shiro dan Kuro yang sudah menjadi satu.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto sambil menghantamkan rasengannya.

Sssshhhh…. Syuuutt…. Rasengan terhisap masuk.

"Hwaaaa!" Naruto ikut terhisap masuk.

"Naruto!"

Wussh…

Sai menyambar Naruto menggunakan burung lukisannya.

"Hampir saja.." Naruto menghela nafas lega.

Glup… glup… glup…

Syuuuttt…

KuroShiro bermaksud memuntahkan Oodama rasengan yang semula dia hisap. Dengan daya hancur yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Celaka! Semuanya menghindar!" Teriak Kakashi pada anggotanya.

Sai terbang lebih tinggi, Sakura berlari menjauh.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto dari ketinggian.

"Tidak bisa, penduduk desa juga masih ada di dalam hutan." Ucap Sai.

**BLAR!**

Dan ledakan pun dimulai…

Syuuutt…..

"Eh? Terhisap? Jangan-jangan itu Sharingannya Kakashi-sensei.." Ucap Naruto terkejut. "Rasanya aku pernah mengalami ini.." Gumam Naruto.

'Kekuatan Sharingan ya..' Batin Sai

"Haah~ aku selamat.." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

**Grep!**

"Eh?!" Naruto dan Sai terkejut. Keduanya tertangkap oleh sulur.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto dan Sai ditarik turun dan langsung terbungkus oleh sulur-sulur yang lain.

"Celaka! Mereka tertangkap." Kakashi melompat hendak menolong Sai juga Naruto. Namun terlambat karena Naruto dan Sai sudah sepenuhnya terhisap.

"Narutooo! Saii!" Teriak Sakura khawatir.

"Ugh! Cakraku.." Gumam Sai yang merasakan cakranya mulai terhisap.

"Ugh! Sial.. cakraku.." Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak bisa.

"Hahahaaaaaa! Makan! Makan semuanya… hahahaaaaa!" Gelak tawa penuh nafsu kembali menggelegar.

**Deg!**

"Naruto…" Gaara merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku harus melihatnya.." Gumam Gaara sambil hendak beranjak keluar. [Tunggu di sini jangan keluar sampai aku selesai.] Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kata-kata Naruto terngiang di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi berusaha melepaskan Naruto dan Sai menggunakan raikiri. Sementara Sakura sibuk mengalihkan perhatian Shiro dan Kuro.

Sai sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Sial! Sai…' Batin Naruto kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong temannya. Karena kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang.

"Percuma.. cakraku justru terhisap. Tapi tak ada cara lain." Gumam Kakashi yang mulai kelelahan.

"Hah..hah..hah.. ini buruk.." Sakura pun Nampak mulai kehabisan energy.

"Siaal… tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan.." Naruto mengumpat kesal. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

[Jangan…pergi..hiks..hiks…] Bayangan Gaara yang terisak di rumah sakit kembali berputar di benak Naruto *baca chap 7

**Deg!**

"Gaara…" Naruto kembali membuka matanya yang berubah menjadi warna merah. "Aku tidak boleh mati di sini. Aku masih punya Gaara yang menungguku pulang!"

**Bwuushhh….**

Cakra berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Apa!?" Kakashi terkejut saat melihat jumlah cakra merah yang sangat banyak. Sulur yang semula membungkus Naruto dan Sai tercerai berantakan.

"Hoooaaaaaaa!" Naruto muncul sambil membawa Sai melompat.

"Naruto!" Sakura bersyukur dalam hati.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tolong Sai." Ucap Naruto.

"Biar aku.." Sakura segera berlari mendekat. Dan mulai memulihkan Sai menggunakan cakranya.

"Keterlaluan! Akan ku buat dia meledak karena kekenyangan!" Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan mulai menyerang.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu! Rasakan ini!" Naruto menyerang bertubi-tubi menggunakan rasen shuriken. Semuanya terhisap oleh duo iblis tersebut.

"Dasar bocah sialaaaaan!"

Namun karena terlalu banyak menghisap cakra tubuh mereka justru kelebihan kapasitas dan mulai menunjukkan gejala akan meledak dan menghancurkan semuanya termasuk tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak Naruto setelah serangan terakhirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan ku kirim ledakannya ke dimensi lain." Kakashi menyiapkan Sharingannya.

**Brrrr….**

Tubuh Kuro dan Shiro mulai membesar dan akan memuntahkan cakra dengan wujud ledakan besar.

"Sensei sekaraaaaang!" Teriak Naruto.

**Syuutt….**

Perlahan namun pasti ledakan yang akan terjadi terhisap ke dimensi lain….

Namun…

"Ugh! Cakraku…" Karena jumlah ledakannya terlalu besar dan cakra Kakashi yang hampir habis maka tak semua ledakan berhasil di kirim ke dimensi lain.

**Bruk!**

Kakashi terjatuh…

"Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak Naruto dan berlari ke arah Kakashi.

"Naruto! Sensei! CEPAT LARI DARI SANA!" Teriak Sakura panic saat melihat ledakan yang akan segera mengenai guru dan sahabatnya. Bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan akan mengenai dirinya dan Sai.

"Tidak sempat.." Ucap Kakashi yang melihat besarnya ledakan.

**BLAR!**

**BWUSSSHHH…**

…

….

…..

…..

Sakura merunduk dan memeluk Sai yang baru akan sadarkan diri. Matanya terpejam rapat bersiap dengan ledakan yang akan terjadi. Naruto tiarap di tanah sebelum sempat sampai ke tempat Kakashi. Dan Kakashi Nampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya bingung karena tak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Celaka!" Nampak kepanikan di mata Kakashi.

Zzssshhhh…..

"Pa-pasir?" Naruto tercekat saat melihat perisai pasir ukuran besar yang menghalau semua ledakan.

"Gaara-san?" Gumam Sai yang sudah sadarkan diri dan melihat Gaara.

"Pa-pasirnya.. celaka! Gaara-san tidak diizinkan menggunakan cakra oleh Tsunade-sensei." Ucap Sakura.

"Gaara cepat release perisaimu!" Pekik Naruto dengan segala kepanikannya.

Gaara berdiri di luar hutan tak jauh dari Sai dan Sakura. Kedua tangannya direntangkan keatas. Mengendalikan pasir dan membuat sebuah perisai besar. Perlahan perisai pasir mulai turun dan kembali ke tanah.

"Ugh!"

**Bruk!**

Gaara terjatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gaara!" Naruto segera berlari dan merangkul Gaara yang Nampak kesakitan. "Gaara apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ugh! Naruto…hah..hah…perut..ku..hah..sakiitt…" Ucap Gaara pelan sambil menahan sakit dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto.

"Biar ku periksa.." Sakura segera memeriksa Gaara.

"Hah..hah..hah…sudah..tidak kuat..Naruto…"

"Sakura ku mohon lakukan sesuatu!"

"A-aku tidak tahu kenapa, kita harus segera membawanya ketempat Tsunade-sensei." Jawab Sakura.

"Narutoo…" Gaara semakin meringkuk kesakitan.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Butuh waktu satu hari sampai Konoha!"Naruto semakin panic.

"Senpai…?" Sai membantu Kakashi berdiri..

"Sepertinya memang mereka.." Jawab Kakashi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ternyata memang benar ya?" Ucap Kakashi saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" Sakura Nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sudah ku duga…"

**TBC**

A/N : fiuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh….. akhirnya nie chap selesai juga.. Kirin bener-bener kesulitan bikin scene pertarungannya… seharusnya sedah selesai satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena sulit bikin scene pertarungan jadi molor deh.. gomen nee kalau acak-acakan…

Kirin sudah berjuang semampu Kirin..

Arigato untuk review di chap lalu.. maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu.. kalau mau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan PM aja yaa..

Jangan lupa review lagi ya minna… arigato… ^_~


End file.
